Tout n'est pas fini
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s'interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter. M pour certains chapitres seulement.
1. Prélude

**A/N****: bonjour cher lecteurs. Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fini ma fic **_Vies secrètes_** et je vous promets de bientôt vous poster l'épilogue. Mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment déjà et j'y ai beaucoup pensé pendant mes vacances. Alors j'ai décidé de l'écrire.**

**Petite précision avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture, cette fic se situe durant la saison 6, ce qui veut dire que si vous ne suivez pas les diffusions américaines, il vaut mieux éviter de lire cette fic. Je ne voudrais pas vous spoiler.**

**Pour tout ceux qui suivent ces diffusions, vous pouvez y aller et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter. J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de mes idées. Tout commentaire est bon à prendre, ils m'aident à m'améliorer.**

**Quelque détails sur cette fic, comme toujours.**

**Titre****:** Tout n'est pas fini

**Genre****:** Drame

**Rating****: **T/M, pour certains chapitres, mais pas tous

**Personnages****:** Jane, Lisbon, Cho, Fischer, Abbott, Pike. Quelques apparitions de Rigsby et de Van Pelt

**Résumé****: **Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s'interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter.

**J'espère que ce résumé vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire cette fic que je prends plaisir à écrire.**

**Et maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir ce début.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Prélude**

* * *

Lisbon entra dans la cabine de douche, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une cabine, elle ouvrit le robinet, laissant couler l'eau sur son corps fatigué. Les yeux clos, elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Pourquoi personne n'avait voulut la croire alors qu'elle avait toujours dit la vérité? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait toujours eut confiance en ses collègues, elle avait toujours cru que le jour où elle aurait besoin d'eux, ils seraient là pour l'aider. Mais elle se trompait.

Il y avait toutefois une personne qui la croyait, une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter. Jane. Il avait toujours eut confiance en elle et aujourd'hui c'était toujours le cas, même après le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné, alors que tous l'avaient fait. Il venait la voir aussi souvent que possible et elle savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle deviendrait folle.

Jane était la personne la plus importante pour lui et elle regrettait les derniers mois. Elle ne se rendait pas compte à l'époque de ce qu'elle faisait, de la souffrance qu'elle lui imposait. Mais malgré tout, il faisait quotidiennement, lui apportant chaque fois la lumière et la joie dont elle avait besoin. D'ailleurs, il devait venir aujourd'hui et elle était impatiente de le voir.

Du bruit dans le couloir attira son attention et elle se tendit instantanément. Trois femmes entrèrent dans la pièce, mais elle tenta de ne pas leur prêter attention. Elle continua de se doucher. Deux des femmes se placèrent de chaque coté tandis que la troisième restait près de la porte.

Les minutes passèrent, Lisbon continua de se laver. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner pour attraper sa serviette, l'une des femmes lui attrapa le bras. La seconde la poussa dans le dos et la plaqua, face contre le mur. Lisbon tenta de se défaire de leurs emprises, après tout elle était flic et elle savait se défendre contre des hommes bien plus forts que ces deux femmes. Malheureusement, son agression de la semaine précédente l'avait grandement fragilisée et elle ne put rien faire.

La troisième femme arriva alors et la frappa d'un puissant coup de poing dans le bas du dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Les deux autres la lâchèrent et Lisbon tomba au sol, à genoux. Elle sentit une main lui agripper les cheveux et tirer sa tête en arrière. Encore une fois, elle ne put rien faire. Elle reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Lisbon finit par s'effondrer sur le sol, crachant du sang. Son corps entier n'était que douleur. Une main vint alors lui caresser le visage rudement puis lui retourna la tête. Elle vit, à travers sa vision brouillé par les larmes de douleur, Tanya. Cette femme ne l'aimait pas, et ce depuis le début. Elle avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage, un de ceux qu'elle connaissait bien.

-" Tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir salle flic," cracha Tanya. " Mais tu n'es rien ici. Je t'avais prévenu de te mêler de tes affaires, mais il a fallu que tu insiste. Maintenant, tu vas peut-être comprendre."

Tanya la regarda puis la frappa une dernière fois, si violemment que sa tête heurta le seul dans un bruit sourd. Les trois femmes s'éloignèrent ensuite, la laissant seule, nue sur le sol, couverte de contusions, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche. L'eau coulait encore sur son corps meurtri. Elle se sentait partir peu à peu, la fatigue l'enveloppant. Sa vision se fit de plus en plus floue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien voir.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour Jane et sa requête quelques jours plus tôt, ou plutôt sa supplique. Il avait sut qu'une chose pareille arriverait et elle aurait dut l'écouter. Il était trop tard à présent. Elle se laissa finalement totalement envahir par le noir.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: bon alors, vous en pensez quoi pour le moment? Sachez que ce morceau de texte est extrait d'un chapitre que vous lirez plus tard. Vous aurez alors plus d'informations sur le pourquoi du comment.**

**Je posterais assez rapidement le prologue de cette fic, si tout va bien, avant la fin de la semaine. **

**J'attends à présent vos commentaires, bons, je l'espère.**

**Bonne fin de journée à tous,**

_Sweety 03/04/14_


	2. Prologue

**A/N****: bonjour a tous. Comme promit, voici un nouveau chapitre, avant la fin de la semaine. Je suis très contente de voir que vous avez aimé le Prélude et j'espère que vous aimerez le Prologue. **

**Dans le texte qui suit, je reprends plus ou moins la saison 6 depuis le retour de Jane aux USA. Mais tout est du point de vu de Lisbon, ce qu'elle a ressentit au court de son partenariat avec Jane jusqu'à sa relation avec Pike. J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez.**

**Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le chapitre 1 mais rapidement.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s__'__interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter._

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Prologue**

* * *

Lisbon venait de rentrer chez elle après avoir passé la soirée avec Marcus Pike. Elle fréquentait l'agent depuis maintenant deux mois et tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de sortir avec un agent du FBI, ni avec n'importe qui travaillant dans les forces de l'ordre. C'était assez difficile pour un flic d'avoir une vie privée, encore plus d'avoir une famille. Des horaires impossibles, très peu de temps libres. Mettre constamment sa vie en danger. Voilà ce qui attendait tous ceux qui intégraient les forces de l'ordre.

Depuis longtemps, elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne jamais avoir de vie normale, de compagnon, quelqu'un à aimer. Elle avait un travail, dans lequel elle excellait et tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Patrick Jane entre dans sa vie. Le jour où il était arrivé, il avait changé sa vie. Il lui avait fallut du temps, mais elle avait fini par l'apprécier et ils étaient même devenu amis.

Jane avait toujours été plus ou moins distant, secret. Malgré tout, elle avait développé une sorte d'attachement pour lui, qui était ensuite devenu plus que ça. Elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse de lui. Bien entendu, il lui avait fallut des années avant qu'elle ne le réalise et se l'admette. La première fois avait été lorsqu'il avait disparu pendant six mois pour retrouver l'assassin de sa famille. Cette longue séparation, ce silence. Ça lui avait été insupportable. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être de nouveau abandonné, d'avoir perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Puis il était revenu et l'avait entrainée dans l'un de ses plans. Comme toujours, elle l'avait suivit, ne pouvant supporter de le perdre de vu. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit l'aimer, elle avait cru que son cœur allait bondir de sa poitrine. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Malheureusement, il avait reprit ses mots et cela lui avait presque brisé le cœur. Elle savait que ces mots étaient difficiles à prononcer pour Jane, qu'ils avaient une grande importance. Elle savait aussi qu'il les pensait, même s'il les avait reprit. Il avait peur, tout simplement et elle ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il était tout de même dans sa vie et elle s'en était contenté. Ils étaient amis et le plus important pour elle été de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Le temps avait passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son ennemi et le tue. Elle avait toujours sut que ce jour arriverait et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter, même si elle s'était toujours promit de le faire. Elle avait toujours refusé de le voir devenir un criminel, cela lui était insupportable. Mais il l'avait fait. Puis, il avait disparut, sans lui dire où il partait et si elle le reverrait un jour. Pendant son absence, elle avait perdu son travail, la vie qu'elle s'était construite. Elle avait donc du partir et tenté de tout recommencer ailleurs. Ça n'avait pas été facile, elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Personne ne voulait lui donner de travail, à cause de ce qui s'était passé au CBI. Pour tous, les agents étaient tous corrompu et elle ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. A leur place, elle aurait pensé la même chose, se serait méfiée.

Mais avec beaucoup de persévérance, elle avait obtenu un poste de sheriff. Ce n'était pas le travail de ses rêves, mais au moins elle faisait quelque chose qui était proche de sa formation et de ce qu'elle avait fait tout au long de sa vie. Elle avait mit du temps, mais avait finit par s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait gardé des contactes avec Rigsby et Van Pelt. Ils étaient devenus amis après avoir quitté le CBI. Ils venaient parfois la voir, pour parler de tout et de rien. Ils lui avaient même demandé d'être la marraine de leur fille.

Et puis un jour, une lettre était arrivée, une lettre qui allait tout changer pour elle. Après plusieurs mois de silence, Jane lui avait envoyé une lettre, pour lui donner des nouvelles. Elle avait sentit son cœur recommencé à battre, comme s'il s'était arrêté depuis le dépars de Jane. Plusieurs autres avaient suivit après ça et chaque soir, elle avait prit l'habitude de s'installer sur son canapé avec un verre de vin et la boite dans laquelle elle avait placé toutes les lettres de Jane. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne l'avait pas complètement abandonné. Il lui faisait savoir aussi souvent que possible qu'il allait bien, ce qu'il faisait chaque jour. Sans jamais lui dire où il se trouvait, il l'informait de ses habitudes et rien que pour ça, elle ne l'en aimait que plus.

Mais voilà, alors qu'elle s'était bien installée dans sa nouvelle vie, l'agent Abbott était venu la voir. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'enquête qui avait mit fin au CBI. Il voulait des informations sur Jane, sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de toute façon puisqu'elle ne savait rien. Mais l'homme avait finit par retrouver Jane et le ramener aux USA. Puis, on l'avait fait venir à Austin où elle avait revu Jane pour la première fois en deux ans.

Sa joie était revenue. Jane était de retour. Mais son sourire avait disparu au moment où Jane avait refusé d'adhérer au contrat que lui proposait Abbott. Il ne voulait suivre que les conditions qu'il avait notées sur une serviette. Elle s'était retenue de rire. Mais lorsque cette femme était entré, l'agent Kim Fischer, Lisbon avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle connaissait Jane, elle semblait même bien le connaitre. Il l'avait appelé _Kim_ et non pas agent Fischer.

C'est son refus à accepter les termes du contrat du FBI qui l'avait conduit en cellule les trois mois suivant. Et là, c'est elle qui lui avait écrit, voulant lui montrer son soutien et son affection pour lui. Après tout, il avait accepté de revenir sous certaines conditions et la première était de travailler avec _elle_, Teresa Lisbon. Alors même si elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il prenne des décisions sur sa vie, elle avait aimé faire partie de ses priorités.

Par la suite, l'agent Fischer était venu la voir pour lui demander de l'aide sur une affaire et de ce fait, travailler de nouveau avec Jane. Elle avait sut dès le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle risquait de se laissé guider par ses sentiments pour cet homme qui n'avait jamais apporté rien de bon pour sa carrière. Mais il s'agissait de Jane et de sa liberté. C'était le seul moyen pour le sortir de cette cellule et elle était prête à tout pour le sortir de là. Savoir que Jane était si proche et à la fois si loin. Elle ne pouvait pas le laissé ainsi, il n'avait qu'elle pour le sortir de là. Alors elle avait accepté.

Après ça, tout c'était passé très vite. Il avait travaillé à sa façon, comme toujours. Il avait prit des initiatives sans rien dire à personne et elle s'était de nouveau sentit abandonné. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer et elle avait vu la douleur dans son regard. Elle s'en était voulut au début, elle n'aimait pas le faire souffrir. Mais il devait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'il était partit ainsi, deux ans plus tôt, puis quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle savait que lorsqu'il était partit pendant ces deux ans, c'était pour la protéger. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit obligée de témoigner contre lui, qu'elle ne soit pas obligée de mentir pour lui. Car elle l'aurait fait. Elle savait que ce qu'il avait fait été mal, mais ses sentiments pour lui étaient si fort qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté le voir en prison et aurait fait son possible pour lui éviter ça. Elle ne le lui reprochait pas vraiment, même si la distance entre eux lui avait été difficile.

Mais lors de cette enquête, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il avait de nouveau prit la fuite, qu'il l'avait encore abandonné alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver. Ça lui avait fait si mal et elle avait voulut qu'il comprenne. Il avait comprit, elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Et lorsque plus tard, elle était allée le voir dans sa cellule pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait de travailler au FBI, avec lui, les étoiles dans ses yeux avaient réchauffé son cœur.

Le temps avait passé. Lisbon s'était bien installée dans sa nouvelle vie, dans son nouveau travail. Son poste au FBI était parfait. Elle n'était plus en charge de Jane et n'avait donc plus à arranger les choses lorsqu'il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Les choses étaient devenues plus faciles et plus difficiles à la fois.

Elle avait cru que les choses changeraient entre eux, maintenant que John le Rouge était mort. Il n'y avait plus de menace, ils pouvaient enfin laisser parler leurs sentiments. Car elle le savait, Jane avait des sentiments pour elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis plus de quatorze ans, étaient amis depuis tout ce temps. Si Jane avait cherché à la protéger pendant toute ces années c'est parce qu'elle comptait pour lui. Le _Love you_ trois ans plus tôt voulait dire quelque chose.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Jane était resté le même. La seule différence c'est qu'ils ne travaillaient plus ensemble. Jane faisait équipe avec Fischer et elle restait au bureau. Il lui arrivait parfois d'allé sur le terrain, mais elle n'était plus partenaire avec Jane et ça lui faisait mal. Il semblait heureux toutefois et elle s'en contentait. Elle aimait voir ce sourire sur son visage, l'entendre rire parfois. Le seul problème c'est qu'en général, ce n'était pas avec elle mais avec Fischer. Elle était jalouse, mais ne pouvait rien y faire.

Puis, il y avait eut cette affaire avec les trafiquants d'art. Elle avait fait équipe avec Jane pour la première fois en presque six mois. Mieux encore, elle avait dut se faire passer pour sa petite amie. Et même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle avait aimé ça. Si elle ne se trompait pas, Jane aussi avait beaucoup apprécié travailler avec elle, de façon si proche. La tenir par le bras, la guider lorsqu'ils passaient une porte. Toutes ces petites choses qui voulaient dire tant pour eux.

Ils avaient résolus l'affaire, comme toujours. Et là, quelque chose avait changé, une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Marcus Pike, l'agent du FBI qui avait demandé leur aide. Il l'avait invité à manger des pancakes avec lui. Il avait été direct, lui disant qu'elle était une femme magnifique et qu'il voulait mieux la connaitre. Il avait fait ce que Jane n'avait jamais fait, il avait été honnête envers elle dès le départ.

Elle avait accepté, rougissant un peu. Passer une soirée avec un homme, se sentir femme. C'était une chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis si longtemps. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Jane était arrivé. Elle avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus attendre qu'il fasse un pas vers elle. Bien entendu, à ce moment là elle n'avait pas envisagé que les choses iraient aussi bien entre elle et Marcus.

Ils se fréquentaient depuis ce jour, deux mois plus tôt. Ils s'entendaient bien, plus que bien. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, aimaient sortir le soir après le travail. Elle n'avait pas été si heureuse depuis si longtemps et tout ça grâce à Marcus. Il semblait toujours savoir lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien, lorsqu'elle préférait rester chez elle le soir plutôt que de sortir. Il ne restait pas toujours avec elle, il lui arrivait de sortir seul. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle n'était pas toujours de bonne compagnie, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Parfois, elle sentait comme une sorte de mélancolie prendre possession de son être, comme s'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Elle avait pourtant tout pour être heureuse: un travail qu'elle appréciait, un petit ami qu'elle aimait, une vie stable. Que demander de plus? Mais elle n'était pas la seule à être touchée par ça. Elle avait remarqué que Jane avait parfois le même regard perdu qu'elle avait. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aider, elle ne savait déjà pas comment s'aider elle-même.

Ce soir, elle avait encore passé une excellente soirée, avec Marcus. Ils étaient allés au restaurant, un peu trop chic à son gout d'ailleurs. L'homme avait pour habitude de l'emmener dans ce genre d'endroit, il aimait la voir porter de belles robes. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais lorsqu'elle voyait le regard qu'il posait sur elle, cette admiration. Rien que pour ça, elle faisait un effort.

Lisbon posa sa veste sur le canapé, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer une tisane. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir, sortit une tasse du placard et la posa sur le comptoir. Elle était fatiguée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Sa soirée avait été bonne, mais la journée un peu moins. Leur affaire avait été résolue en moins d'une semaine, par chance. Ils n'avaient même pas eut à quitter la ville. Tout s'était plus ou moins bien passé.

Le seul problème avait été Jane. Il n'avait rien fait d'illégale, il n'avait insulté personne. Il avait suivit les ordres de l'agent Fischer sans discuter et c'est justement ça qui ne semblait pas normal. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien fait pour énerver qui que ce soit. Lisbon était un peu inquiète. Jane avait toujours eut l'habitude de n'en faire qu'a sa tête, énerver les gens, pour arriver à ses fins.

La dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas suivit les ordres et s'était mit en danger remontait à l'enlèvement de Grace. Haibach s'en était prit à une personne qui comptait pour lui et ça Jane ne l'avait jamais permis. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à sa famille. Lisbon le comprenait parfaitement, elle non plus n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ses proches. Si elle avait put faire quelque chose… Mais Jane l'avait fait pour elle, sans rien lui dire, se mettant en danger pour la sauver.

Depuis cette affaire d'œuvre d'art, Jane avait changé. Il n'était plus l'homme insouciant qu'il était avant, il n'était plus aussi souriant. Souvent, elle le voyait assit sur son canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait tenté de le faire réagir un peu, de lui redonner le sourire. Ça fonctionnait parfois, mais dès que le soir arrivait, il redevenait sombre, distant. Elle n'aimait pas le nouveau Jane qu'il était devenu, ça la rendait triste mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

L'eau se mit à bouillir et Lisbon laissa ses pensées s'éloigner et se prépara sa tisane. Elle ne devait plus penser à tout ça mais plutôt à sa nouvelle vie. Marcus lui avait dit avoir des projets pour le week-end mais n'avait rien voulut dire de plus. Elle était impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il projetait de faire. Peut-être un week-end en amoureux loin de la ville et du travail? Elle aimerait bien. Peut-être que de s'éloigner lui permettrait de ne plus penser à Jane. Elle en doutait, mais elle pouvait toujours espérer.

Lisbon attrapa sa tasse et se dirigea vers le salon. Mais alors qu'elle allait s'installer sur le canapé, elle entendit un moteur de voiture, vit les phares à travers la fenêtre du salon et le moteur s'arrêta. Elle n'y prêta pas plus attention et s'installa confortablement sur son canapé, attrapa le livre qu'elle avait laissé sur la petite table et l'ouvrit pour commencer sa lecture. Ce fut alors qu'elle entendit un coup à la porte. Regardant l'heure, Lisbon souffla et se leva pour allé voir qui l'importunait à une heure aussi tardive.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Jane se tenait là, le regard aussi triste que d'habitude. Cela lui serra le cœur et elle lui prit le bras pour le faire entrer. Elle le dirigea jusqu'au canapé où il s'assit. Elle alla rapidement lui servir une tasse de tisane qu'elle lui rapporta. Il prit la tasse sans un mot. Elle s'installa à coté de lui, garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il avait besoin d'une amie. Elle serait là pour lui, aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, silencieux. Lisbon sentait que la fatigue commençait à s'installer, ses yeux commençaient à la bruler un peu. Elle avait besoin de dormir, mais elle ne pouvait renvoyer Jane, pas maintenant alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'elle. Alors elle attendit encore un peu, peut-être qu'il parlerait. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui pour le voir la fixer avec ce même regard triste qu'il avait souvent. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle vit un petit sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

-" Je suis désolé Lisbon," souffla-t-il doucement.

-" Désolé pour quoi?" Questionna-t-elle.

-" De te déranger aussi tard," répondit-il. " Mais je ne sais pas… J'avais besoin de te voir, de m'assuré que tout va bien."

-" Je vais bien Jane," le rassura-t-elle. " Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?"

-" Je… Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de te voir dernièrement, je suis toujours sur le terrain avec Fischer et je ne travail plus avec toi."

-" Je sais," murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux. " Ça me manque aussi. J'aimais travailler avec toi et j'aimerais recommencer."

-" C'est vrai?" Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. " Je pourrais en parler à Abbott."

Lisbon sourit. Oui, elle aimerait beaucoup travailler de nouveau avec lui, retrouver cette complicité.

-" Il est tard, je devrais partir," dit Jane en faisant mine de se lever. Mais Lisbon le retint par la main et il baissa un regard surprit vers elle.

-" Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux," proposa-t-elle timidement.

-" Je… ne voudrais pas m'imposer," déclina-t-il. " Et puis, qu'en penserait Pike."

-" Nous ne sommes pas mariés," dit-elle. " Et puis tu semble fatigué et je me sentirais plus tranquille si tu restais ici."

-" Très bien."

Lisbon sourit puis se leva. Elle ramassa les tasses qu'elle laissa dans l'évier avant de revenir vers Jane. Il s'était déjà installé sur le canapé et elle sourit. Elle le revit quelques semaines plus tôt, lors de leur dernière mission ensemble. Il était sur le point de s'endormir. Mais Lisbon ne pouvait pas le laissé dormir là, il serait bien plus à l'aise dans un vrai lit.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, attrapa sa main et l'entraina avec elle vers l'escalier. Il la suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Il entra dans la pièce et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Il observa Lisbon sortir des vêtements d'une commode et il sourit. Des vêtements appartenant à l'un de ses frères. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, des années plus tôt, il avait dormit chez elle et elle lui avait donné des vêtements similaires pour dormir. Elle lui avait expliqué que Tommy les avait oublié il y a longtemps lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé un regard surprit.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour lui donner les vêtements qu'il prit avec un sourire. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Lisbon se penche vers lui et dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle y resta plus longtemps que nécessaire, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous la sienne, l'odeur de son eau de Cologne qu'elle aimait tant. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de faire ça? Bien trop souvent et maintenant elle le pouvait enfin.

Elle se redressa pour partir, mais Jane la retint par la main. Surprise, elle le fixa pour voir ses yeux changer. Son regard devint sombre, sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Elle sentit ses joues rougirent sous son regard intense, elle savait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'elle était en relation avec un autre homme. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, ses sentiments pour Jane étaient bien plus forts que ceux qu'elle avait pour Marcus. Lorsque Jane posa une main sur sa joue, elle se pencha vers lui et, après un regard échangé, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il répondit à son baisé avec tendresse, lui entourant la taille de son bras libre. Il la fit avancer et elle se retrouva sur ses genoux. Elle sentit alors son désir pour elle. La chaleur monta dans son corps et le baisé devint plus intense.

Jane passa ses mains sur la poitrine de Lisbon qu'il caressa avant de défaire doucement les boutons de sa chemise. Elle le laissa faire. Elle savait que c'était de la folie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Une pensée pour Marcus traversa rapidement son esprit mais disparue bien vite lorsque la main de Jane sur sa poitrine à travers son soutien gorge. Comme elle s'en était doutée pendant toutes ces années, même dans ce domaine Jane était doué, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle aimait, ce qui lui donnait du plaisir sans avoir à demander.

Il la délesta doucement de ses vêtements, l'allongea sur le lit et le reste du monde disparu. Il n'y avait que Jane, ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau, son corps entier sur le sien. Elle ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'elle avait aidé Jane à ôter ses vêtements, seulement que la sensation de son corps nu sur le sien était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, ce qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Elle se laissa envahir par son désir et son amour pour cet homme.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Lisbon fut réveillée par une main caressant son dos nu. Elle sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps, la chaleur monter en elle encore une fois. Elle se retourna et son regard croisa celui de Jane. Elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant glisser le drap et révélant son corps nu. Jane eu un sourire et elle se mit à rougir en tirant le drap sur elle pour se couvrir.

-" Il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu," sourit-il.

Mais elle n'avait pas envie de sourire. Elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en couchant avec Jane et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Elle aimait cet homme, plus que sa vie. Mais elle était avec un autre qu'elle aimait beaucoup, qui était prêt à prendre des risques pour que leur relation fonctionne. Cette nuit avec Jane n'avait fait que la perturber un peu plus.

-" Que se passe-t-il Teresa?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-" C'était une erreur," répondit-elle et elle vit la douleur passer dans le regard de Jane. " Nous ne pouvons pas recommencer, nous ne devons jamais recommencer."

-" Teresa…" Tenta Jane.

-" Non," le coupa-t-elle. " Tu as eu ta chance, tu as eu des années et maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un, que je suis enfin heureuse, tu fais ça." Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. " Tu devrais partir. Nous n'en reparlerons jamais."

Elle quitta la chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans un regard pour Jane. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lui faire mal, de lui briser le cœur. Mais le sien avait été brisé si souvent qu'elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de le laissé recommencer. Elle devait se protéger. Elle aimait Jane, et l'aimerait toujours. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laissé prendre son cœur et le réduire en bouillit lorsqu'il aurait fini.

Elle l'entendit s'habiller puis quitter la chambre. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et pleura. Ça ne lui était pas arrivée depuis longtemps et elle s'était jurée de ne plus jamais le laissé lui faire ça. Et comme toujours, elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse. Elle avait fait mal à Jane et elle savait qu'il en souffrirait pendant longtemps. Mais il finirait par passer à autre chose, du moins elle l'espérait. Ce qu'elle espérait surtout, c'est de ne pas l'avoir trop brisé. Elle ne se le pardonnerait pas si c'était le cas.

Après quelques minutes, Lisbon se leva et alla prendre une douche. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard au travail, elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit lui demande pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'heure alors qu'elle était toujours la première au bureau. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et elle laissa ses pensées divaguer vers une autre époque où les choses étaient beaucoup moins compliqués. Une époque où travailler avec Jane était plus ou moins facile, où elle n'avait qu'à surveiller qu'il ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. Comme elle regrettait cette époque, où ils étaient simplement amis. Même si elle avait toujours voulut plus de leur relation, aujourd'hui tout était différent. Une relation avec Jane était impossible et ce qu'ils avaient fait rendrait les choses plus compliquées encore.

Lisbon sortit de la douche et se prépara rapidement. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le lit où elle avait passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse de sa vie, retint bravement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et quitta la chambre. En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle fut accueillit par une bonne odeur de café et malgré elle, un sourire naquit sur son visage. Jane. Malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il continuait de prendre soin d'elle. Cela l'amena à se demander si elle avait vraiment prit la bonne décision. Pouvait-elle vraiment dire qu'une relation avec Jane était impossible quand elle voyait ce qu'il faisait pour elle chaque jour?

Marcus était un homme bien, il la faisait rire, la rendait heureuse. Il était tout ce qu'une femme pouvait rêver trouvé chez un homme. Mais il n'était pas Jane et ne le serait jamais. Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, ne savait rien de la noirceur de son enfance, de la souffrance qu'elle avait traversé tout au long de sa vie. Il ne savait d'elle que ce qu'elle avait bien voulut lui dire, c'est à dire pas grand-chose. Jane savait tout sans qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à rien dire. Il avait apprit à la connaitre et elle n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Elle avala une gorgé de café et des images du passé lui traversèrent l'esprit. Jane lui apportant sa tasse du matin, Jane couché sur son canapé, simulant une sieste, Jane agaçant des gens important et elle nettoyant derrière lui. Jane lui offrant un poney pour son anniversaire, Jane et elle partageant une glace un jour de travail. Des petits moments qui avaient une telle importance pour elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ce qu'il voulait le plus, ce qui pouvait enfin le rendre heureux. Et plus encore, elle ne pouvait se refuser le droit au bonheur quand ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut était à porté de main.

Elle prit alors une décision. Elle allait leur donner une chance. Elle devait lui faire comprendre son point de vu, pourquoi elle l'avait repoussé ce matin. Elle l'aimait, il devait le savoir. Mais il devait aussi comprendre que tout ça n'était pas facile pour elle, que l'aimer était l'arme la plus dangereuse contre elle, car cet amour pouvait la rendre heureuse tout comme il pouvait la briser. Il devait savoir le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, il savait toujours tout sur elle. Alors il devait savoir ce que cela représentait pour elle.

Lisbon posa sa tasse dans l'évier et se rendit compte que celles de la veille ne s'y trouvaient plus. Jane les avait lavés. Cela apporta un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle prit son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une enveloppe au sol devant la porte attira son attention. Elle se pencha pour la ramasser, la tourna pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'inscrit dessus. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et son sourire disparut. Elle parcourut rapidement la lettre, son rythme cardiaque accélérant à chaque mot.

La lettre n'était pas signée, elle ne savait donc pas de qui elle venait. Mais qui que ce soit l'envoyeur, il ne lui voulait pas du bien. Peut-être devrait-elle en parler à quelqu'un, à Abbott? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle n'était pas capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle était flic, elle pouvait se défendre. Qui que soit la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre, elle pourrait se défendre contre lui.

Elle fourra la lettre dans son sac et quitta la maison. Elle verrait ça plus tard, pour le moment elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire, à savoir parler à Jane. Elle devait s'excuser pour son attitude de ce matin. Puis, elle devrait parler à Marcus. Ce ne serait pas facile, pas après les deux mois qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire taire son cœur qui lui disait que Jane était celui qu'elle voulait, pas Marcus. Elle savait que l'homme souffrirait et elle s'en voulait. Mais son amour pour Jane était bien plus fort, il l'avait toujours été. Le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Marcus avait été formidable et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir fait se sentir aimé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer.

Lisbon arriva rapidement au FBI, gara sa voiture et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle était impatiente de voir Jane et de s'excuser. Elle avait déjà préparé ce qu'elle allait lui dire, comment elle allait lui dire. Oh, elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas finir en s'embrassant passionnément, que ses mots de ce matin lui avaient fait mal. Mais elle espérait que son honnêteté suffirait et qu'il verrait dans ses yeux à quel point elle l'aimait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à son étage, elle chercha Jane des yeux et le vit au fond du couloir, en compagnie de l'agent Fischer. Sans le vouloir, elle sentit une pointe de jalousie. Il n'y avait rien entre ces deux là, mais de les voir toujours ensemble, travaillant sur le terrain ensemble alors qu'elle restait au bureau était difficile à avaler. Ils semblaient occupés, elle lui parlerait plus tard. Alors elle s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur.

Les minutes passèrent, puis une heure. Lisbon ne vit pas Jane revenir, ni Fischer et s'apprêtait à partir à leur recherche quand elle vit Abbott devant son bureau lui faire signe de venir. Peut-être allait-il lui donner une affaire, qu'elle pourrait enfin allé sur le terrain. Elle attendant ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle entra dans le bureau, ferma la porte et prit place sur la chaise devant son patron.

-" Agent Lisbon, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous informer que Jane et l'agent Fischer seront absent pendant quelques jours, peut-être une semaine," expliqua-t-il. " Notre bureau à été appelé sur une affaire à New York."

-" De quoi s'agit-il?" Demanda Lisbon, tentant de cacher sa déception.

-" Je ne peux pas vous en parler agent Lisbon, désolé. Mais sachez que Jane est entre de bonne main et qu'il sait qu'il ne doit pas faire de vagues," lui répondit Abbott. " Pendant leur absence, vous ferez équipe avec l'agent Cho et vous serez en charge de l'équipe sur le terrain."

-" Merci Monsieur," bien que l'idée de retourner sur le terrain en tant que chef d'équipe était excitante, sans Jane ce serait différent."

-" Vous pouvez disposer."

Lisbon se leva et sortit du bureau. Jane était partit et elle n'avait pas put lui parler avant. Il était partit en pensant qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, chose qu'elle lui avait dite et qu'elle regrettait maintenant. Et si lorsqu'il revenait il avait changé d'avis, s'il ne voulait plus d'elle? Qui pourrait-elle blâmer si ce n'est elle et ses peurs. Mais peut-être qu'une semaine loin de l'autre les aiderait. Elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à la situation et cela lui laisserait le temps de parler à Marcus.

Elle sortit son téléphone pour voir si Jane lui avait envoyé un message ou quoi que ce soit. Mais rien. Il était en colère contre elle et elle le comprenait. Sinon il lui aurait laissé un message pour l'informer de son dépars. Il lui avait promit de ne plus jamais partir en la laissant dans le doute. Alors elle lui envoya un message, lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui disant qu'a son retour, ils devraient parler.

Elle s'installa ensuite à son bureau et s'apprêtait à lire ses mail lorsqu'elle vit une autre enveloppe sous son clavier, comme celle qu'elle avait trouvé ce matin. Elle regarda autour d'elle, curieuse de savoir si la personne qui avait laissé cette enveloppe se trouvait encore là. Mais elle ne vit personne d'autre que ses collègues de travail. Elle reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et en sortit une lettre. Comme ce matin, elle disait plus ou moins la même chose. Et comme ce matin, elle la rangea dans son sac.

Elle ne savait pas qui lui déposait ces lettres, mais elle sentit que tout ça n'apporterait rien de bon. Si elle continuait d'en recevoir, elle allait devoir en parler à quelqu'un. Ne pas savoir qui lui déposait les lettres était assez effrayant. Elle se doutait, d'après le contenu des deux lettres, que cette personne ne lui voulait pas du bien. Mais à quel point lui voulait-elle du mal? Elle verrait ça demain. Si elle recevait une aitre lettre, elle en parlerait à Cho. En attendant, elle était impatiente que Jane revienne pour pouvoir lui parler, et peut-être avoir la chance d'être enfin heureuse avec lui.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce prologue. Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires et j'espère que vous avez assez aimé pour vouloir lire la suite.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 06/04/14_


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N****: bonjour chers lecteurs. Voici le chapitre 1. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais comme j'ai deux boulots et que je bosse tous les jours, je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire.**

**Je tiens à remercier **_Guest, Hila, Chaudon, Sssssy, Jane Doe51, SeriesAddict76 et LojisbonVe _**pour vos commentaires. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas trop OOC.**

**Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de **_Vies Secrètes_**, je ne l'ai pas encore fini, mais elle devrait arriver d'ici la semaine prochaine.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre et attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s__'__interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter._

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

La journée avait été difficile et longue. Aucune enquête, mais l'absence de Jane n'avait pas été facile pour Lisbon. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de son meilleur ami, le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois. Peut-être même la dernière. A cause d'elle et de ses craintes. Elle avait attendu ce moment pendant des années, en avait rêvé aussi. Et quand enfin elle avait réalisé son erreur, il était trop tard. Jane était partit, certainement en colère et blessé. Elle ne pourrait rien faire, rien dire avant son retour.

Elle avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois au cours de la journée, mais elle tombait toujours sur la messagerie. Ou alors il était simplement occupé avec cette nouvelle affaire qui l'avait obligé à partir à New-York. A la simple idée qu'il soit si loin d'elle après ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce matin lui était difficile. Mais cela devait être pire pour lui. Cela avait certainement du être difficile pour lui de faire ce pas vers elle, se déclarer, même sans mots.

Elle connaissait Jane depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec ses sentiments. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il avait refusé de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, de peur d'en souffrir par la suite. Elle le comprenait, ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle non plus après la mort de sa mère, l'abandon de son père. Elle avait toujours eut peur de s'attacher à qui que ce soit, pour les mêmes raisons que Jane. Pourtant, son cœur battait pour cet homme malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, sans le vouloir. Et lorsqu'enfin il prenait le risque de se dévoiler, elle le rejetait.

Alors pour oublier sa peine, elle s'était mise à relire les notes des différentes affaires qu'elle avait traitées depuis son arrivée au FBI. Pourquoi? Juste pour s'occuper l'esprit, pour oublier. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné. A midi, Marcus était arrivé, lui proposant d'allé manger un morceau. Bien qu'elle ait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, elle n'en avait pas eut le courage. Si Jane ne lui pardonnait pas, elle se retrouverait seule. Et bien que ce ne soit pas juste pour Marcus, elle savait que lui voulait d'elle. Après toutes ces années de célibat, elle ne voulait plus être seule.

Marcus était un homme bien, attentionné. Elle aurait une belle vie avec lui, à default d'avoir celle dont elle rêvait. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à l'aimer comme lui l'aimait. Il lui faudrait du temps, mais elle y parviendrait. Du moins, elle l'espérait. C'était sa dernière chance d'être heureuse, d'avoir une vie de couple, même si ce n'était pas avec Jane.

Ils avaient donc mangé ensemble, mais Lisbon s'était sentit mal durant tout le repas. Avoir couché avec un Jane et manger avec Marcus ensuite, le laissé lui prendre la main, l'embrasser sur la joue. Tout ça sonnait faux et injuste. Mais elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de lui parler aujourd'hui, pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de Jane. Elle voulait lui parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait changer sa vie à jamais.

Le reste de la journée n'avait pas été plus rose et elle avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait voir personne ce soir, ne parler à personne. Sauf à Jane. Elle voulait savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop, elle voulait lui expliquer ses raisons, ses craintes. Elle voulait qu'il la comprenne et qu'il lui pardonne. Elle voulait qu'il lui donne une seconde chance, même si elle ne la méritait pas.

Alors maintenant, seule dans sa chambre, elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait ressortit la boite contenant les lettres de Jane, les avait relus l'une après l'autre. Elle avait savouré les mots tendres de Jane, alors qu'il était seul à l'autre bout du monde, loin d'elle. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour pouvoir le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais il ne lui en avait jamais donné la chance, ne lui disant jamais où il se trouvait, ne voulant pas lui causer de problèmes.

Lisbon reposa la dernière lettre sur le lit à coté d'elle et ferma les yeux. Elle revit le regard que Jane avait posé sur elle la veille au soir, la douceur avec laquelle il avait caressé son corps, comme s'il partait à la découverte d'une Terre inconnue. La tendresse de chacun de ses gestes, l'amour qu'il laissait passer par ses lèvres et ses doigts. Elle lui avait rendu son amour avec autant de tendresse et de douceur, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin en avoir le droit.

Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses souvenirs par une sonnerie. Elle se tourna pour voir que son téléphone sonnait sur la table de nuit. Agaçait, elle l'attrapa dans l'intention d'envoyer balader quiconque osait la déranger ce soir, mais s'arrêta. Jane. Le nom de Jane brillait sur l'écran de son téléphone et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Jane l'appelait. Mais la peur reprit possession d'elle. Appelait-il pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui avait fait mal? Elle ne lui en voudrait pas, elle l'avait méritait. Ou appelait-il pour simplement lui parler, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude lors de leurs années de collaborations? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Avec des mains tremblantes, Lisbon décrocha.

-" Jane," souffla-t-elle, la voix aussi tremblante que ses mains.

-" Lisbon, ça ne vas pas?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Jane. " Il s'est passé quelque chose?"

-" Non, ça va," le rassura-t-elle immédiatement, heureuse de son inquiétude pour elle. " C'est juste que… Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me parler après…"

-" Ce que tu m'as dis ce matin," finit-il pour elle. " Crois-moi, j'y ai songé."

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Elle pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix, douleur qu'elle y avait mise.

-" J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir dans l'avion," reprit Jane. " Et je te comprends. Je t'ai fais souffrir pendant des années et je comprends que tu puisses douter de moi, surtout maintenant que tu es heureuse. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir et te promettre que je ne referais plus jamais une chose pareille." Le cœur de Lisbon se brisa en petits morceaux. Elle avait ce qu'elle avait demandé après tout. " Je veux juste savoir si… Si nous pouvons quand même rester amis. Tu es trop importante pour moi pour laissé cette erreur briser notre amitié."

" Je…" Hésita Lisbon, ne sachant pas répondre.

" Je t'en pris Lisbon," supplia-t-il. " Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste."

-" Tu es mon meilleur ami Jane, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ton amitié," répondit-elle enfin. " Mais je…"

-" Tu veux un peu de temps."

Pour quelqu'un qui se ventait de pouvoir lire en elle, il semblait incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Comment le pourrait-il si elle-même n'avait pas réussit à le comprendre avant ce matin, après son dépars.

-" Je suis désolée Jane," s'excusa-t-elle. " Pour ce que j'ai dis ce matin, pour les mots que je ne pensais pas."

-" Tu… Que veux-tu dire?" Elle pouvait entendre une pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

-" Je veux dire que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis," expliqua-t-elle. " Notre nuit ensemble n'était pas une erreur. L'erreur a été d'attendre si longtemps et surtout de t'avoir repoussé alors que tu m'ouvrais ton cœur."

Elle entendit Jane prendre une profonde inspiration. Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Elle attendit que Jane lui parle, qu'il lui reproche son comportement du matin, ou qu'il décide de lui donner une autre chance.

-" Et pour Pike?" Osa demander Jane.

-" Je vais mettre un terme à notre relation," répondit-elle. " Je ne peux pas rester avec un homme alors que mon cœur appartient à un autre. Mon cœur bat pour toi Jane, depuis des années." Il ne répondit rien. " S'il te plait Jane, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Même si c'est pour refuser."

-" Je t'aime Teresa," fut tout ce qu'il répondit et Lisbon crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant elle était heureuse. " Je vais te laissé dormir maintenant, mais je t'appellerais demain soir."

-" D'accord," elle aurait voulut lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. " Jane je…"

-" Ne dis rien pour le moment," la coupa-t-il. " Quand je reviendrais, nous parlerons, je t'emmènerais diner. Et si tu veux toujours me le dire, je te laisserais faire."

-" Alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit," sourit-elle au téléphone, sachant qu'il pouvait parfaitement imaginer son sourire. " Je suis impatiente que tu revienne."

-" Moi aussi. Dors bien Teresa," souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Lisbon se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller, le téléphone contre son cœur. Jane l'aimait, il ne lui reprochait rien et lui donnait la seconde chance dont elle voulait. Il leur donnait une chance de construire quelque chose, d'avoir la vie dont-ils avaient toujours voulut, ensemble. Elle devait être la femme la plus chanceuse au monde pour être aimée d'un homme comme lui et elle passerait le reste de sa vie à le remercier en le rendant heureux.

C'est avec le sourire que la jeune femme alla prendre sa douche avant de se glisser dans son lit, entourée des lettres de Jane.

**- oooo -**

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans une ville à des milliers de kilomètres, Patrick Jane avait le même sourire idiot sur le visage. Ce matin, lorsqu'il était partit, il était plus déprimé que jamais. Cette affaire était tombée au bon moment. Après les mots blessants de Lisbon, partir avait été pour lui la seule solution. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre sans elle, mais il avait eut besoin de s'éloigner pour réfléchir à tout ça, à ce que cette nuit avec Lisbon allait changer dans leur relation de travail.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait pensé pouvoir enfin avancer dans la vie, avec Lisbon. Il n'y avait plus de menaces, plus de risques. Il pouvait enfin être heureux. Il n'était revenu que pour elle, pour la voir tous les jours, la rendre heureuse. Il avait tout préparé dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, il allait s'excuser et tenter de se faire pardonner. Ensuite, il allait l'inviter comme il le faisait avant, après le travail pour décompresser d'une longue journée. Puis, il allait lui déclarer ses sentiments en espérant qu'elle les partage.

Mais une fois face à elle, il n'en avait pas eut le courage. Pourquoi? Il aimait Lisbon de tout son cœur et ce depuis bien des années. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, elle n'avait jamais pu le lui cacher. Mais elle avait refait sa vie en son absence, elle avait avancé. Elle avait semblé si heureuse qu'il n'avait pas voulut ternir ce bonheur. Alors il n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Et c'est là qu'avait été son erreur. Car, sans geste de sa part, elle avait vraiment avancé.

Elle avait commencé à fréquenter ce Marcus Pike, imbécile agent du FBI. Bon d'accord, pas si imbécile que ça puisqu'il était au FBI et qu'il n'avait pas eut peur de l'inviter à sortir. Ça avait été si douloureux de la voir sourire à cet homme, de la voir le laissé lui prendre la main, lui embrasser la joue. Mais voir ce sourire sur le visage de Lisbon lui était suffisent, du moins le pensait-il.

Lorsqu'il était allé la voir la veille au soir, il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble. Il avait juste voulut la voir, passer un moment avec elle, comme ils en avaient si souvent l'habitude lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble au CBI. Quand elle lui avait proposé de rester pour la nuit, il avait sut que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais s'imaginer dormir en sachant qu'elle se trouvait dans la pièce à coté, de l'autre coté du mur. C'était une chance qu'il n'avait put laisser passer. Si elle devait faire sa vie avec Pike, il devait profiter de tous les petits moments qu'il pouvait voler avec elle.

Seulement ses sentiments pour elle étaient si forts que lorsqu'elle lui avait embrassé la joue, il n'avait put se retenir et l'avait attiré à lui. Il lui avait toutefois laissé la chance de s'écarter, d'arrêter avant de franchir cette ligne invisible qu'ils avaient fixé des années plus tôt. Le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui avait été si intense, si emplie d'amour qu'il n'avait plus hésité.

Il l'avait aimé toute la nuit, découvrant ce corps magnifique qui épousait parfaitement le sien. Admirant la femme passionnée qu'était Teresa Lisbon quand elle laissait parler ses sentiments. S'endormir dans ses bras avait été magique. Se réveiller à coté de son corps nu avait été mieux encore. Mais la réaction de Lisbon lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de l'aimer comme il l'avait fait. Il ne pouvait le lui reprocher, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Il était arrivé au bureau, en avance, pour la plus grande surprise de Fischer. Et quand Abbott lui avait assigné cette affaire, il n'avait pas hésité. S'éloigner de Lisbon, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine, ne pourrait lui faire que du bien. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de trouver une solution pour rester dans la vie de Lisbon en surmontant cette erreur.

L'affaire sur laquelle il consultait été difficile, plus que difficile même. Un trafique de bébés, pas moins. C'était le genre de choses qui le rendait fou. Comment pouvait-on faire ça, voler des bébés pour les revendre ensuite, comme de la marchandise. Il savait que les gens étaient prêts à payer des fortunes pour avoir un enfant. Mais il y avait des moyens bien plus légaux et moins douloureux pour les parents de ces petits sans défenses.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel après une journée entière à lire les rapports sur les différents suspects, sur les différentes familles de victimes, il avait cru que son cœur allait se briser. Il avait eut besoin de quelque chose pour lui redonner un peu le sourire. Seule Lisbon en était capable. Même après les mots difficiles de ce matin, entendre sa voix était tout ce dont il avait besoin. C'était également l'occasion de lui faire part de sa décision. S'il ne pouvait pas être dans sa vie amoureuse, il pouvait au moins être son ami et il s'en contenterait.

Il n'avait pas prévu que Lisbon s'excuse et lui dise ce qu'il voulait entendre. Elle voulait d'une relation avec lui, elle voulait la même chose que lui. Il n'avait put résister, la supplique dans sa voix lui avait fait si mal au cœur. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle était triste et ce soir elle l'était vraiment. Elle s'en voulait tellement pour lui avoir fait mal ce matin. Il ne se sentait pas de la faire souffrir plus, même s'il en avait parfaitement le droit après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait trop pour lui faire encore plus mal. Ils devaient parler, dès qu'il rentrerait. Il était impatient de rentrer, de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Leur nuit ensemble avait été magique, bien plus belle qu'il ne l'avait cru possible. Bien qu'il ait imaginé les choses autrement. Il avait toujours imaginé qu'il l'emmènerait diner, qu'ils passeraient une bonne soirée et que les choses se feraient d'elles-mêmes. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, mais il avait encore du pouvoir sur l'avenir. Il lui offrirait sa soirée parfaite.

Mais avant ça, il devait résoudre cette affaire, trouvé qui enlevait ces pauvres bébés, à qui il les vendait. Il devait retrouver ces bébés, les rendre à leur famille. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à des enfants innocents. Les enlèvements avaient commencé six mois plus tôt, un bébé toutes les deux semaines. Mais depuis un mois, il y avait un enlèvement par semaine.

Fischer et lui avait rendu visite à trois des familles. A chaque fois, il s'était retenu de pleurer face à la détresse des parents qui pleuraient la disparition de leur enfant. Il les comprenait, ayant lui-même perdu sa fille. Mais contrairement à lui, ces gens avaient encore une chance de retrouver leur enfant. Il ferait tout pour les réunir. Un enfant ne devrait jamais être séparé de ses parents, du moins pas de parents aimant.

Jane se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller. Il avait vraiment trop de choses en tête, il avait besoin de dormir. Il devait se concentrer sur l'affaire. Il penserait à Lisbon plus tard, demain soir lorsqu'il l'appellerait. Mais son attention devait absolument se focaliser sur ces bébés.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Lisbon se réveilla avec le cœur léger. Sa conversation téléphonique avec Jane la veille au soir lui avait fait du bien. Il n'y avait plus de malentendu avec eux, même s'ils devaient encore parler. Tout n'était pas réglé, mais le serait bientôt. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'excuser en face à face, ce serait plus honnête. Elle devait tout lui expliquer, même si elle se doutait qu'il devait déjà savoir. Après tout, il la connaissait mieux que personne, mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

L'agent se leva et descendit tout de suite se faire un café. Sans sa boisson noire elle ne serait bonne à rien. Elle entendait déjà Jane lui dire à quel point le café était mauvais pour elle, que le thé était bien meilleur. Et elle s'imaginait lui répondre qu'elle ne boirait pas cette boisson infecte, même si secrètement elle aimait ça. C'était à cause de lui. Il lui avait tellement fait d'éloge sur le thé et ses vertus qu'elle avait fini par céder à la tentation. Cela l'avait beaucoup aidé lors de ces deux années de séparations, comme si ça la rapprochait de Jane.

En arrivant en bas, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose devant la porte de chez elle. Une autre enveloppe. Elle attrapa une arme qu'elle cachait toujours dans un tiroir de son bureau près du canapé et avança vers la porte. Avec une infinie douceur, elle ouvrit, regarda dehors et ne fut pas surprise de n'y trouver personne. Elle referma donc et se pencha pour attraper l'enveloppe. Comme les deux précédentes, il n'y avait pas le nom de l'expéditeur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait être derrière tout ça, mais elle finirait par le découvrir.

Elle rangea l'enveloppe dans le tiroir de son bureau, avec son arme et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait toutefois l'impression d'être surveillée et cela lui faisait peur. Elle savait qu'elle devrait en parler à quelqu'un, qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle. En tant que flic, elle savait très bien ce qui pouvait arriver dans une telle situation. Mais elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer au bureau, pas alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à prendre ses repères, à se faire respecter.

Elle se versa une tasse de café qu'elle savoura. La douce odeur envahi ses narines, la calmant un peu. C'est alors que son téléphone sonna. Elle posa la tasse sur le comptoir pour allé répondre, curieuse de savoir qui pouvait l'appeler aussi tôt le matin.

-" Lisbon," dit-elle en décrochant.

Personne ne lui répondit. La seule chose qu'elle entendit fut une respiration, puis un ricanement. Ça lui fit froid dans le dos.

-" Qui est à l'appareil?" Demanda-t-elle néanmoins, refusant de laissé parler la peur qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Elle entendit un clic puis plus rien. Elle resta un moment le combiné à la main, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle tremblait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle était flic bon sang, un simple appel et quelques lettres ne pouvaient pas lui faire peur à ce point, ne devrait pas lui faire peur. Elle refusait de se transformer en victime, elle n'en était pas une. Elle était flic, elle était forte, courageuse. Du moins c'est-ce que Jane lui avait répété si souvent pendant des années.

Elle reposa le téléphone à sa place et monta se préparer, oubliant son café qui refroidissait sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Si ce fou savait où elle habitait, alors elle allait quitter sa maison, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. Elle ne voulait quand même pas prendre de risques inutiles. Elle serait plus en sécurité dans une chambre d'hôtel, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qui cherchait à lui faire peur.

Lisbon se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se prépara ensuite un sac pour quelques jours. Elle ne voulait pas partir trop longtemps quand même, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer. Elle ressentit soudain l'envie de voir Jane et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours en cas de danger, mais il saurait la rassurer. Il avait toujours sut trouver les mots, les gestes. Elle fut tentée de l'appeler, d'entendre sa voix. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Alors elle repoussa cette idée.

Elle attrapa son sac, sa veste et descendit rapidement l'escalier. Avant de sortir, elle jeta un dernier regard à sa maison. Elle s'y était sentit en sécurité, chez elle, à l'instant où elle y été entrée. Mais maintenant, elle ne s'y sentait même plus chez elle. C'était étrange comme sensation et elle ne se l'expliquait pas. Comment de simples lettres et un appel téléphonique pouvait la changer à ce point? C'était incompréhensible, tellement loin de qui elle était vraiment.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**- oooo -**

L'agent Abbott, assit derrière son bureau, fixait l'agent Lisbon. Il avait de l'admiration pour cette femme. Elle était parvenue à travailler avec Patrick Jane pendant douze ans et malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle avait tout de même accepté de venir travailler avec lui, abandonnant sa vie derrière elle. Leur amitié devait être vraiment forte pour qu'elle le choisisse lui à la vie qu'elle s'était construite après la fermeture du CBI.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Une femme forte, courageuse, qui se donnait à fond et était prête à tout pour ceux qui comptait pour elle. Comme Patrick Jane. Elle avait tout perdu pour lui, sans regrets. Il avait tué un homme, et pourtant elle l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout. Il avait pourtant tenté de la faire changer d'avis, de lui faire comprendre que défendre Jane pouvait lui couter beaucoup. Mais rien à faire, elle était restée fidèle. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour cette femme.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il l'observait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle semblait tendue, inquiète. La veille aussi, mais il avait mit ça sur le compte du dépars soudain de Jane. S'il devait être honnête, il s'en voulait un peu. Il était bien conscient de l'attachement qu'il y avait entre l'ancien consultant pour le CBI et sa collègue. Bien qu'elle fréquente l'agent Pike depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait vu qu'elle était toujours un peu inquiète pour Jane. Alors, quand cet appel était arrivé, il avait un peu hésité. Mais Jane était le meilleur et cette affaire été difficile. Il savait qu'il se donnerait à fond pour la résoudre rapidement et ramener un peu de bonheur à toutes ces familles.

Mais lorsqu'il voyait les cernes sous les yeux de l'agent Lisbon, la tension qui émanait de son corps et le regard inquiet qu'elle avait, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait d'autres agents parfaitement capables de travailler sur cette affaire. Mais aucun n'y mettraient autant de cœur que Jane. Et avec ses méthodes, qu'il avait tendance à lui reprocher, il parviendrait à ses fins. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait choisit lui plutôt qu'un autre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir envoyé Lisbon avec lui mais Fischer.

Les deux femmes étaient douées à ce qu'elles faisaient. Mais Lisbon connaissait trop bien Jane, depuis trop longtemps. Fischer apprenait encore à le cerner, à le comprendre. Il voulait que les deux apprennent à mieux se connaitre, ce qui faciliterait les choses lorsque l'agent Lisbon partirait. Elle avait de l'avenir, elle ne resterait pas toujours à Austin. Il voulait se préparer.

Abbott vit Lisbon prendre quelque chose sur son bureau, une enveloppe, et se tendre immédiatement. Il se demanda un instant de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être qu'il irait la voir plus tard, pour lui parler. Il vit alors Lisbon ranger l'enveloppe dans son sac sans même l'ouvrir, comme si elle savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Cela l'intrigua un peu plus. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps d'y penser plus que son téléphone sonna. Il écouta son interlocuteur, prit quelques notes et raccrocha. Une nouvelle affaire venait d'arriver. Il allait pouvoir juger de l'efficacité de l'agent Lisbon sans Patrick Jane à ses cotés.

L'homme se leva, sortit de son bureau mais resta devant la porte. Il fit signe à Lisbon et Cho de le rejoindre, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Ils s'installèrent face à leur patron et attendirent.

-" Nous avons une nouvelle affaire," commença-t-il. " Une femme retrouvé morte sur le bord de l'autoroute, Amanda Cameron, trente six ans. C'était la petite amie officielle de Stuart Riley, plus connut sous le nom de Doberman."

-" Le marchant d'armes?" Demanda Lisbon, voulant s'assurer qu'elle avait bien retenu les noms des différents criminels sous enquête du FBI.

-" C'est bien lui," confirma Abbott. " Nous enquêtons sur lui depuis environ un an et jusqu'à présent nous n'avons rien pour le coincer. Il est trop malin. Sa petite amie est venue nous voir il y a six semaines. Elle voulait parler, témoigner contre lui après avoir été témoin du meurtre d'un jeune garçon qui n'avait pas les moyens de payer l'arme pour laquelle il était venu. Le Doberman est sans cœur. Si vous faites appel à lui et que vous n'avez pas l'argent, vous êtes mort, afin de ne pouvoir dévoiler son identité."

-" Pourtant nous savons qui il est," précisa Cho.

-" Un témoin qui est passé entre les mailles du filet et qui est mort depuis," expliqua Abbott. " Trouver un moyen de le coincer pour le meurtre de sa petite amie, je suis certain qu'il est coupable. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en sorte cette fois."

-" Bien monsieur," répondirent Cho et Lisbon à l'unisson avant de quitter le bureau.

Les deux agents se réunirent autour du bureau de Wiley, le jeune prodige en informatique qui travaillait avec eux. Il n'était pas Van Pelt, personne ne pouvait l'égaler, mais il était doué.

Abbott les regarda discuter, demander des informations. Ils pouvaient voir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore à l'aise les uns avec les autres. Mais il était certain qu'ils y parviendraient. Il avait devant lui une bonne équipe, Cho et Lisbon se connaissait depuis plus de douze ans maintenant. Et le jeune informaticien s'entendait bien avec Cho.

Mais ce qu'Abbott surveillait le plus, c'était Lisbon. Il voyait peu à peu la tension quitter son corps et être remplacée par son professionnalisme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie en ce moment et il espérait vraiment que cela ne l'empêcherait pas de faire son travail convenablement.

**- oooo -**

Après des heures de recherches, une visite à la morgue pour voir le médecin légiste et savoir ce qu'il pouvait leur apprendre, Cho et Lisbon étaient extenués. Ils avaient eut une longue et dure journée. Grace au ciel, ils pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux, ou à l'hôtel dans le cas de Lisbon. Elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec l'idée de devoir s'éloigner de chez elle, mais la nouvelle lettre qu'elle avait trouvée sur son bureau en fin de journée lui avait fait comprendre que c'était sérieux.

En arrivant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Lisbon laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle était fatiguée et ne rêvait que d'une chose: une douche, ou plutôt un bain pour pouvoir se détendre. Avant d'allé se laver, elle appela chez elle pour consulter son répondeur. Elle avait quatre messages. Elle les écouta les uns après les autres. Ils étaient tous les mêmes: une respiration forte, un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos. Elle raccrocha, elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus.

A peine eut-elle raccroché que son téléphone sonna et elle sursauta. Elle se détendit en voyant apparaitre le nom de Jane. Elle décrocha sans hésitation, trop heureuse qu'il n'ait pas oublié de l'appeler comme il le lui avait promit.

-" Jane," s'exclama-t-elle rapidement.

-" Il y a un problème Lisbon?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Jane.

Lisbon ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pouvait-elle lui parler des lettres et des appels téléphoniques? Pouvait-elle l'inquiéter alors qu'il était sur une affaire difficile? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Alors elle opta pour une réponse plus ou moins valable.

-" Non, juste fatiguée et heureuse de t'entendre. Comment était ta journée?"

-" Fatigante, physiquement et émotionnellement," répondit Jane. " Mais je crois avoir enfin trouvé une piste."

-" C'est une bonne nouvelle," s'exclama l'agent. " As-tu pris le temps de manger?"

-" Pas encore, mais je le ferais quand j'aurais raccroché."

-" Tu devrais le faire maintenant avant de t'endormir," lui suggéra-t-elle, même si elle voulait encore entendre le son de sa voix.

-" Pas encore," dit-il. " J'avais besoin de t'entendre, pour oublier un peu. C'est si difficile, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout."

Le cœur de Lisbon se serra. Elle n'aimait pas entendre la douleur dans la voix de Jane, savoir qu'il allait mal et qu'elle n'était pas là pour l'aider. Mais elle pouvait quand même le rassurer, même pas téléphone.

-" Tu vas y arriver Jane, tu es doué à ce que tu fais," le rassura-t-elle. " Tu n'es pas seul, Fischer est avec toi."

-" Ça la touche aussi beaucoup."

-" Ça va aller Jane," tenta-t-elle encore. " Tu as dis avoir une piste, ça veut dire que bientôt tout ça sera fini. Et quand tu rentreras, je serais là pour t'aider à oublier."

-" Je ne pourrais pas oublier," souffla Jane. " Mais ça ne me dérange pas que tu essaye."

Elle pouvait entendre un sourire dans sa voix et elle sourit aussi. Elle en oublierait presque ses problèmes actuels.

-" Mais et toi, quelque chose d'intéressant?" S'informa Jane, comme s'il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

-" Une grosse affaire et je compte bien la résoudre rapidement et faire enfermer le coupable."

-" Ah, je retrouve ma Lisbon."

Elle se sentit rougir. Sa Lisbon, elle aimait entendre ça. Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure, sans voir le temps passer. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se rappelèrent certains plans de Jane qui ne fonctionnaient pas toujours comme il l'avait prévu. Ils rirent beaucoup. Quand Lisbon tenta de masquer un bâillement, Jane décida qu'il était temps de raccrocher.

-" Tu devrais dormir Teresa," lui dit-il. " Tu es fatiguée."

-" Je n'ai pas envi de raccrocher," marmonna-t-elle.

-" Moi non plus," avoua Jane. " Mais demain tu m'en voudras d'être fatiguée. Alors tu vas raccrocher ce téléphone, prendre une douche et allé dormir. Je te rappel demain soir, et tout les soirs jusqu'à ce que je rentre."

-" Tu le promets?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-" Je te le promets Teresa."

Lisbon sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Elle ne supportait pas d'être tenue éloignée de Jane, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas le voir tous les jours en arrivant au travail. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Seulement deux jours et elle sentait déjà le poids de son absence.

-" Bonne nuit Teresa," dit Jane.

-" Bonne nuit Patrick," souffla Lisbon avant de raccrocher.

Parler avec Jane lui avait fait du bien. Elle en avait presque oublié l'affaire en court, ainsi que les menaces qu'elle recevait depuis maintenant deux jours. C'était quand même étrange que ça ait commencé au dépars de Jane, comme si la personne qui lui envoyait les lettre avait attendu qu'il parte. Mais ce n'était pas possible, personne n'aurait put prévoir que Jane serait envoyé à New-York. Elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si tout ça n'était pas un coup monté.

Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un était après eux, ou du moins après elle car Jane ne semblait pas avoir reçu la moindre lettre. Ou alors, comme elle, il avait préféré le garder pour lui. Elle devrait lui en parler, lui dévoiler pour les lettres et les appels. Elle risquait de l'inquiéter, ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes. Elle devrait aussi en parler à Cho et aux Rigsby.

Peut-être que quelqu'un de leur passé refaisait surface, comme quelques mois plus tôt et allait s'en prendre à eux. Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir, qu'elle n'était que la seule cible. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre un être cher parce qu'elle ne s'était pas assez inquiété. Elle avait le devoir de les protéger.

Lisbon se leva du lit et décida qu'une douche serait mieux qu'un bain, plus rapide aussi. Jane avait raison, elle était fatiguée et avait besoin de dormir. Elle parlerait à Cho demain et appellerait Grace. Elle leur parlerait des lettres, des appels. Grace pourrait l'aider à savoir d'où ils provenaient. Elle avait confiance en elle. En parler à Abbott était hors de question. Elle ne le ferait que si cela devenait vraiment indispensable. En attendant, elle n'en parlerait qu'à son ancienne équipe.

Elle se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures de ce lit qu'elle trouvait déjà inconfortable. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas dormir ailleurs que chez elle. Plus vite cette histoire serait réglée, plus vite elle pourrait reprendre une vie normale.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous aimé? Un petit mot pour me le faire savoir. Vous aurez bientôt les réponses à vos questions, mais il faut être patient.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée.**

_Sweety 10/04/14_


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N****: bonsoir à tous chers lecteurs. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment à cause du travail et de la fatigue. Je n'arrive pas toujours à trouver le temps pour le faire et je m'excuse si ce chapitre n'est pas parfait. Je ferais mieux sur le prochain.**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires: **_Aliikes, Jane Doe51, Hila, Sssssy et LOjisbonVE_** et j'espère en recevoir pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s__'__interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter._

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

L'agent Cho arriva le premier au bureau, à son plus grand étonnement. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec Lisbon, elle avait toujours été la première à arriver. Il connaissait ses raisons: en tant que chef d'équipe, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple à ses subalternes. Elle n'en était que plus respectée.

Mais aujourd'hui, ou plutôt depuis deux jours, elle n'arrivait qu'après lui. Il n'y avait rien de bien anormal, elle passait plus de temps à se préparer. Il avait remarqué qu'elle prenait beaucoup plus soin de son apparence. Lisbon était une belle femme, il le savait. Après tout, il était un homme. Il aimait la voir montrer sa féminité.

Il s'installa donc à son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et se mit au travail. Cette nouvelle affaire n'était pas facile. Une femme était morte, ils devaient trouver qui était le coupable de ce meurtre. Bien entendu, ils en avaient déjà une idée, mais maintenant, il restait encore à le prouver. Cet homme, Stuart Riley, était un homme dangereux. Il était également bien protégé. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'était parvenu à prouver sa culpabilité sur quelque affaire que ce soit. Il avait bien l'intention de changer ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la démarche caractéristique de l'agent Lisbon et il releva la tête pour voir sa collègue arriva, une tasse de café à la main. Il sourit un peu. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Teresa Lisbon ne pouvait pas se passer c'était bien le café. Elle pouvait en boire des litres, ce que Jane le lui reprochait souvent. Lui ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, il buvait lui-même beaucoup trop de café depuis bien trop longtemps.

La femme prit place à son bureau après lui avoir donné un signe de tête. Elle alluma son ordinateur, se mit au travail immédiatement. Cho l'observa attentivement. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle ne dormait pas assez. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait la travailler au point de ne pouvoir dormir. Il savait que l'absence de Jane jouait beaucoup dans cette situation. Toutefois, depuis qu'elle fréquentait l'agent Pike, elle passait beaucoup moins de temps avec Jane. Elle s'était habituée à ne plus travailler directement avec elle, du moins c'est-ce qu'il pensait. Il devait avoir tort. Il la vit attraper une enveloppe qu'elle rangea rapidement dans un tiroir.

-" Tout va bien Lisbon?" S'enquit-il.

-" Très bien Cho, merci," répondit-elle en se plongeant dans son travail.

Il ne poussa pas la question. Il se remit donc au travail, lisant chaque rapport concernant Stuart Riley. Il y en avait tellement. Des accusations, des suspicions, mais jamais rien de tangible. Il voulait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider.

Lisbon pour sa part, étudiait avec attention le rapport d'autopsie de la jeune Amanda Cameron. La pauvre femme avait été battue à mort. Elle portait des marques d'auto défense sur les bras et avant bras. Lisbon poussa ses recherches et remarqua un petit détail sur l'une des photos. Son visage, il y avait quelque chose qui attira le regard de Lisbon. Comme chaque photo avait également était enregistré dans son ordinateur, elle l'ouvrit et l'agrandit afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

-" Cho viens voir ça," appela-t-elle son collègue qui se leva et vint se placer derrière elle. " Sur cette photo, tu vois la même chose que moi?"

-" Des griffures juste derrière l'oreille gauche," remarqua Cho.

-" Si le médecin légiste parvient à en sortir de l'ADN, nous pourrons peut-être le relier à Riley et ainsi nous pourrons le faire venir ici pour un interrogatoire. Nous n'avons rien de valable pour le moment. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est d'allé le voir pour lui parler d'Amanda Cameron."

-" C'est léger mais c'est déjà plus que tout ce que nos collègues ont réussit à faire jusqu'à maintenant," approuva Cho.

-" Très bien. Appel le légiste et demande lui de faire des recherches ADN sur cette griffure. Ensuite, nous mettrons en place un dossier et nous irons voir Riley."

-" Bien pa… Bien Lisbon."

Lisbon leva les yeux vers son collègue et cacha difficilement un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que Cho ne l'avait pas appelé patron et cela lui manquait. Etre chef d'équipe lui manquait plus qu'elle n'avait voulut se l'admettre. Mais les choses avaient changés et elle devait s'y faire. Elle observa son collègue se mettre au travail tandis qu'elle rassemblait tout ce dont elle allait avoir besoin.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit Marcus arriver. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle devait lui parler, elle l'avait promit à Jane, ainsi qu'a elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer sa relation avec lui, son cœur appartenait à un autre. Elle avait passé de bons moments avec Marcus, mais il ne serait jamais Jane. Elle devait absolument le faire, le plus vite possible.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers l'homme qui sourit en la voyant arrivé. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais il n'allait pas jusqu'à ses yeux. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais elle le devait. Marcus l'aimait beaucoup, elle l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Malheureusement pour lui, pas comme elle aimait Jane. Elle s'arrêta à coté de lui et, lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, elle tourna la tête et il lui embrassa la joue. Il la regarda ave un regard curieux.

-" Nous devons parler Marcus," lui dit-elle.

-" Il y a un problème Teresa?" S'enquit l'agent, soudain inquiet.

-" Pas vraiment un problème," répondit-elle. " Mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici. Que penses-tu de nous voir après le travail?"

-" Je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai une grosse affaire et je crois que toi aussi," refusa-t-il gentiment, semblant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il semblait aussi vouloir repousser leur discussion. " J'en ai pour plusieurs jours et je venais te prévenir que je serais pris jusqu'au début de la semaine prochaine. Mais une fois que les choses seront calmé, je te promets de me libérer."

-" Je te souhaite bonne chance alors."

-" A toi aussi Teresa, bonne journée."

-" Bonne journée Marcus."

Puis, l'agent Pike s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant Lisbon seule. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, se sentant encore plus mal à l'aise. Il avait comprit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui parler et il préférait prendre la fuite plutôt que de parler de leur situation. Il savait que cela voulait dire que leur relation allait prendre fin et il préférait attendre encore un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait ça.

Lisbon secoua la tête pour chasser tout ça de ses pensées. Elle devait se concentrer sur l'affaire en cours, le reste pouvait attendre. Elle rejoignit Cho qui venait de raccrocher d'avec le légiste. Ils rassemblèrent les dossiers avant de quitter le FBI. Le peu qu'ils avaient pour l'instant ne leur permettrait que d'interroger Riley sur sa petite amie. Mais cela leur suffirait pour juger l'homme. A son comportement, ils verraient s'il était coupable du meurtre de la jeune femme. Pour Lisbon, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se fier seulement à son jugement.

Elle laissa le volant à Cho qui ne posa pas de question et s'installa du coté passager. Elle avait toujours eut l'habitude de conduire, Cho à ses cotés. Aujourd'hui, le manque de sommeil était bien trop important et elle ne se sentait pas de prendre le volant. Elle avait une totale confiance en son collègue et elle se laissa allé à fermer les yeux. Elle se sentit partir peu à peu vers le sommeil et ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher.

_La pièce était sombre et humide et Lisbon resserra la veste qu'elle portait autour de son corps. Elle tremblait, mais plus d'anticipation que de froid. Elle avait reçu une autre lettre dans laquelle on lui disait de se rendre à une certaine adresse, que quelqu'un l'y attendait. On lui disait également que si elle ne venait pas, il pourrait arriver quelque chose de terrible à un de ses proches._

_Son instinct de flic lui disait de ne rien faire, de rester chez elle. Mais son cœur lui criait d'y aller, pour protéger ses proches. Pour protéger Jane. Il était la personne la plus proche d'elle. Lisbon n'avait pas vu ses frères depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient loin d'être proches, ils ne l'avaient même jamais vraiment été. Marcus était son petit ami depuis plusieurs semaines, mais là encore, ils n'étaient pas proches au point qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa sécurité._

_Lisbon avança lentement, une main sur son arme. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un gémissement attira son attention. Elle avança avec précaution jusqu'au mur opposé et put voir le corps d'un homme au sol. Elle s'agenouilla et retourna le corps. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme._

**-" JANE**," hurla Lisbon en se réveillant.

Cho sursauta et arrêta la voiture sur le bas coté. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lisbon dont la respiration était haletante, le front couvert de sueur. Elle tremblait encore. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état et cette fois, il ne fut pas capable de cacher son inquiétude. Il posa une main sur son bras, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là et Lisbon tourna la tête vers lui, le regard perdu.

-" Lisbon, est-ce que ça va?" S'enquit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front. Un geste intime qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais elle en avait besoin et elle était son amie. " Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas."

-" Jane," murmura-t-elle. " Il est mort."

-" Non Lisbon, il est à New-York avec Fischer," répondit Cho. " Je vais l'appeler."

Il s'apprêtait à sortir son téléphone de sa poche mais Lisbon l'en empêcha.

-" Ça va Cho, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air."

Elle sortit de la voiture, fit quelques pas et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle revoyait encore le visage ensanglanté de Jane, son corps mutilé. Son cœur battait fort, ses mains tremblaient encore. L'adrénaline. Jane allait bien, elle le savait. Ces lettres la rendaient folle, elle devait trouver une solution rapidement. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui lui envoyait ces lettres et celle qu'elle avait trouvée ce matin sur son bureau la laissait croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un travaillant au bureau.

Cho la rejoignit rapidement mais resta à distance. Il savait que Lisbon avait besoin d'un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il était persuadé que c'était lié à la lettre qu'elle avait rangée dans son bureau ce matin. Si cela gênait son travail, il avait besoin de le savoir. Si elle avait besoin d'aide, il serait là pour l'aider. Il fallait juste qu'elle lui parle. Il ne pouvait l'obliger à rien.

-" J'ai besoin d'aide Cho," dit-elle soudain en se tournant vers lui. " J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner."

-" Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas," dit-il simplement.

-" Je… Je reçois des lettres depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas de qui elles viennent. J'en reçois chez moi, au bureau. J'ai aussi reçu des appels anonymes. Tout ça me fait peur."

-" Tu as gardé ces lettres?"

-" Toutes," affirma-t-elle.

-" Est-ce que cela te gêneras dans ton travail?" Voulut-il savoir.

-" Non." Lisbon savait que cette question était légitime. " Je peux faire mon travail et je m'excuse de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant." Elle fit une petite pause avant de reprendre. " Le fait d'en parler m'a beaucoup aidé. Merci Cho."

L'agent hocha la tête puis, ils repartirent tout deux vers la voiture. Ils avaient un travail à faire, une victime qui avait besoin qu'on lui rende justice. Ils devaient interroger un des plus puissants criminels de l'état du Texas. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile, mais ils y arriveraient.

Maintenant qu'elle avait parlé, Lisbon se sentait plus légère. Elle aurait dut le faire bien plus tôt, cela lui aurait fait du bien. C'était fait maintenant et elle savait que Cho la soutiendrait et l'aiderait. Elle appellerait Van Pelt ce soir et lui parlerait aussi. La jeune femme pourrait peut-être tracer les appels et lui dire de quel Etat ils provenaient. Quand à Jane, elle hésitait encore à lui dire. Pouvait-elle l'inquiéter maintenant alors qu'il travaillait sur une affaire difficile? Elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle prit donc la décision de ne rien lui dire, du moins pas maintenant. Il était inutile de l'inquiéter tant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus sur celui qui la harcelait. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard, si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Elle préférait le protéger. Il s'était bien assez inquiété pour elle pendant des années. Il était libre de l'ombre de John le Rouge maintenant et elle ne voulait pas le faire replonger dans tout ça maintenant.

Elle chassa tout ça de son esprit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de Stuart Riley. La maison aurait put abriter tout les sans abris de la ville de Austin tant elle était grande. L'homme était riche et ne le cachait pas. La sécurité aussi était très élaborée. On leur demanda de s'identifier et l'objet de leur visite. Ils ne purent passer qu'après une fouille complète et Lisbon se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque le garde passa ses mains sur son corps et voulut lui retirer son arme. Elle l'en empêcha et il l'aurait frappé si une voix forte ne l'avait pas arrêté.

-" Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite une femme Johnny," retentit la voix de Riley. Il laissa ses yeux étudier Lisbon de la tête aux pieds. " Vous êtes les agents en charge du dossier sur le meurtre de ma douce Amanda n'est-ce pas? Venez avec moi."

L'homme tendit le bras devant lui, les invitant à le suivre. Il passa devant et Cho resta près de Lisbon. Il n'aimait le regard qu'il avait pour sa collègue et préférait garder un œil sur elle, et surtout sur Riley. Bien que ce ne soit pas le genre de chose qu'elle aime vraiment, Lisbon apprécia l'initiative de Cho. Elle non plus n'aimait pas comment Riley la regardait, cela la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise que les mains de son agent de sécurité sur elle.

Ils le suivirent dans un couloir pour arriver dans un grand salon richement décoré. Il prit place sur un grand canapé de cuir noir et les deux agents s'installèrent sur le canapé opposé. Une femme entra dans le salon, un plateau à la main. Elle le déposa sur la petite table entre les canapés, puis sortit de la pièce. Riley les regarda un moment, surtout Lisbon, avant de prendre la parole.

-" Avez-vous des pistes concernant le meurtre d'Amanda?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Nous n'avons rien pour le moment," répondit Lisbon. " Mais nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. Des questions de routine, alors ne vous sentez pas offensé."

-" Allez-y."

-" Où étiez-vous le soir du meurtre?" Demanda-t-elle.

-" J'étais ici, seul," répondit l'homme. " Amanda voulait sortir avec des amis et j'ai préféré la laissé s'amuser seule. Je suis donc resté ici et ai renvoyé le personnel. Je voulais un peu de tranquillité."

-" Personne ne peut donc témoigner pour vous," fit-elle remarqué.

-" Non personne et je regrette de ne pas être sortis avec Amanda. C'était une jeune femme agréable, douce, gentille. Je l'avais rencontré à une mauvaise période de sa vie et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour l'aider."

Il mentait, cela sautait aux yeux. Il était bien coupable du meurtre d'Amanda, mais comment le prouver, comment le faire parler, le faire s'incriminer.

-" Lui connaissiez-vous des ennemis?" Reprit Lisbon.

-" Non, tous le monde aimait Amanda," certifia-t-il.

-" Aviez-vous des problèmes de couple?" S'enquit Cho.

-" Comme tous les couples, nous avions des disputes," affirma Riley. " Mais rien qui ne se soit réglé rapidement."

-" Vous avez été accusé de trafique d'arme il y a peu Mr Riley," reprit Lisbon. " Que pouvez-vous nous dire à ce sujet."

-" Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. J'ai été injustement accusé et reconnu innocent."

-" Que pensait Amanda de tout ça?"

-" Elle n'en pensait rien. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle."

Le regard de Riley se fit plus dure, glacial. Son ton devint soudain plus froid.

" Elle vivait pourtant avec vous," continua tout de même Lisbon, s'attirant un regard encore plus mauvais de la part de Riley. " Elle devait certainement se sentir obligée de s'intéresser à vos affaires. Une femme qui aime un homme s'intéresse toujours à ce qu'il fait, à ce qui lui importe."

-" Amanda ne s'occupait pas de mes affaires, aucune femme ne devrait s'occuper des affaires des hommes," reprit-il. " Je crois que cet entretien est terminé, j'ai du travail."

Il se leva, les agents firent de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Mais avant de sortir, Riley attrapa le bras de Lisbon et l'obligea à lui faire face. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se fixèrent un moment. Lisbon sentait la haine et une pointe de désir dans ses prunelles du noir intense.

-" Vous êtes une femme admirable agent Lisbon," dit-il d'une voix suave. " Mais ne me provoquez pas si vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose."

-" Serait-ce une menace Mr Riley?" S'enquit l'agent. Elle leva une main en directions de son collègue qui s'apprêtait à intervenir.

-" Pas le moins du monde, juste un conseil." Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de Lisbon, captura sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec rudesse. " Je n'aime pas qu'une femme me dise quoi faire, cela fini toujours mal pour elle."

-" C'est-ce qui est arrivé à Amanda?" Demanda Lisbon en retirant brusquement sa main de l'emprise de l'homme. " Elle s'est intéressée d'un peu trop près de vos affaires, à découvert ce que vous faisiez et vous l'avez éliminé."

Riley fit un pas en avant, mais Cho fut plus rapide que lui et s'interposa, posant une main contre le torse de l'homme et le repoussa. Riley tenta alors de frapper l'agent, mais là encore, Cho fut plus rapide. Il esquiva le poing de Riley, lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua contre le mur.

-" Mr Riley, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression envers un agent fédéral," dit-il en lui passant les menottes.

Les hommes de mains ne tentèrent pas d'intervenir, ils savaient lorsqu'il valait mieux se tenir à distance. Alors que les agents emmenaient Riley, il se retourna vers ses hommes.

-" Appelez mon avocat," ordonna-t-il. " Il me fera sortir avant la fin de la journée."

Il avait raison. Son avocat le ferait sortir avant la fin de la journée, comme à chaque fois qu'il était arrêté. Il devait avoir de très bonnes relations, ce qui lui permettait de s'en sortir à chaque fois. Lisbon ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir, elle ferait tout son possible pour qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. L'agression avait été provoquée volontairement. En lisant son dossier, elle avait comprit qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes de pouvoir et le fait qu'elle soit l'agent en charge le mettrait hors de lui. Il lui suffisait alors de trouver les bons mots pour qu'il explose et c'est-ce qu'il avait fait.

Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver un maximum de preuves de son implication dans le meurtre d'Amanda Cameron afin de pouvoir le garder enfermé. Elle allait trouver, avec l'aide de Cho et de Wiley. Ensemble, il ferait enfermer l'homme le plus dangereux de l'Etat du Texas. Ils étaient une bonne équipe, elle n'avait aucun doute qu'ils parviendraient à rendre la justice.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon tournait et retournait dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses rêves étaient hantés par des images de Jane. Il était mort dans chacun d'eux. Après plusieurs heures, elle avait décidé qu'il était inutile de tenter de dormir. Mais maintenant, ne pouvant pas dormir, elle ne parvenait pas à rester tranquille dans son lit. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit. Elle fini donc par se lever et alla s'installer au bureau où elle avait posé son ordinateur portable. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir, autant s'avancer un peu sur l'enquête en cours.

Après l'arrestation de Stuart Riley au cours de la journée pour agression, elle pensait avoir gagné un peu de temps. Bien entendu, l'avocat de l'homme était parvenu à le faire sortir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il était donc de retour chez lui. Lisbon devait trouver rapidement une piste contre lui. Les résultats ADN n'étaient encore arrivés et tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas, elle ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose.

Cette affaire lui rappela une autre sur laquelle elle avait travaillé des années plus tôt lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour le CBI. Tommy Volker. Cet homme qui se croyait au dessus des lois, cet homme qui avait tué sans aucune impunité. Personne n'était parvenu à le coincer pour tout ses crimes, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne l'affaire. Avec l'aide de Jane, elle était parvenue à le faire enfermer. Et ce serait le cas pour Stuart Riley.

Le téléphone de la chambre sonna et Lisbon sursauta. Elle n'avait donné ce numéro à personne, alors elle se demanda qui pouvait bien l'appeler, surtout au milieu de la nuit. Peut-être était-ce le réceptionniste. Mais pour quelle raison? Curieuse, elle décrocha.

-" Bonsoir Teresa," murmura une voix qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Elle ne répondit pas, incapable du moindre mot. " Et bien, ne vous ais-je pas manqué?"

Lisbon ne parvint toujours pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était à l'autre bout du fil. N'était-il pas en prison? Si tel était le cas, il n'aurait pas dut être capable de téléphoner à cette heure tardive. Il était environ trois heures du matin, il devait donc être cinq heures à Sacramento. Aucun prisonnier n'était autorisé à téléphoner si tôt le matin. Mais pire encore, comment l'avait-il trouvé? Comment savait-il qu'elle était à Austin, et dans cet hôtel précisément?

Elle sentit des sueurs froides dans son dos lorsqu'elle réalisa quelque chose. Les lettres, les appels anonymes. Tout ça venait de lui. La menace était donc bien réelle, et bien plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait au dépars. Il en avait après elle depuis son arrestation. Elle avait été la seule à être capable d'une chose pareille, grâce à sa rage et sa détermination. Il avait juré de se venger et maintenant il mettait sa vengeance à exécution. Elle était bien plus en danger qu'elle ne le pensait.

-" Teresa, je suis déçu," reprit-il. " Je pensais que vous seriez heureuse de m'entendre. Ça fait si longtemps."

-" Que voulez-vous Volker?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut dure et dépourvue de tremblements.

-" Juste prendre des nouvelles Teresa," répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse. " Ça fait combien de temps déjà, trois ans?"

-" Pas assez longtemps," siffla-t-elle. " Je vous le redemande, que voulez-vous?"

-" Avez-vous reçu mes lettres?" S'enquit-il. " J'ai pris du plaisir à les écrire et j'espère que vous les avez aimé."

-" Je les ai eus et je voudrais que ça cesse."

-" Oh, mais j'aime tellement vous écrire ma douce. J'ai entendu dire que le CBI avait fermé ses portes, quelle tristesse," dit-il d'une voix qui était tout sauf triste. " Mais vous avez trouvé un meilleur poste à ce que j'ai compris. Agent du FBI, je suis impressionné."

Le cœur de Lisbon battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait peur, vraiment peur. Si Tommy Volker était bien libre, qu'importe la raison, elle était vraiment en danger. La seule chose qu'elle espérait était qu'aucun autre membre de son ancienne équipe ne soit en danger. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient sa famille.

-" Je sais que vous vous pausez beaucoup de questions Teresa," reprit-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence. " Et je vous rassure, je n'ai contacté aucun membre de votre ancienne équipe, pas même ce cher Patrick Jane. Je sais qu'il est revenu et je sais qu'il l'a fait pour vous."

-" Laissez Jane tranquille," s'énerva Lisbon, sentant la colère monter en elle à l'idée qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Jane. " C'est après moi que vous en avez, pas lui."

-" Oh mais je ne lui ferais rien," assura-t-il. " Tant que vous ne leur direz rien, il seront en sécurité."

-" Que voulez-vous dire?"

-" Je ne leur ferais rien, pour l'instant. Tout ça doit rester entre nous Teresa, vous et moi. Si jamais j'apprends que qui ce que ce soit est au courant, je ne vous garantie plus leur sécurité."

Le silence se fit totale l'espace de quelques secondes. Lors de son temps à l'école de police, Lisbon avait apprit qu'il ne fallait jamais négocier avec les criminels. Elle avait toujours tenté de suivre cette règle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le choix. Des vies étaient en jeu, les vies de personnes chères à son cœur. Si elle leur parlait, Volker pourrait s'en prendre à eux. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Ils avaient passé des années avec la menace d'un tueur en série dans leur vie. Il était mort maintenant, ils étaient libres. Elle ne pouvait pas leur imposer ça de nouveau, pas maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin une vie. Malheureusement, Cho était au courant. Elle lui avait parlé, il était trop tard pour changer ça.

Volker ne semblait pas encore le savoir et c'était tant mieux. Elle espérait que ça resterait ainsi. Cho savait se défendre, elle avait une totale confiance en lui. D'après Volker, il n'avait pas contacté qui que ce soit de son ancienne équipe, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour le moment. Cela resterait ainsi. Alors elle prit sa décision.

-" Très bien, ce sera entre vous et moi," dit-elle enfin. " Mais jurez-moi de ne pas leur faire quoi que ce soit."

-" Je vous le promets Teresa," consentit Volker.

-" Alors que me voulez-vous vraiment?" Demanda-t-elle, curieuse de savoir le pourquoi de ces lettres et ces appels.

-" Vous le saurez bien assez tôt Teresa. Je vous laisse maintenant, vous devez être fatiguée et vous avez une grosse affaire à résoudre."

-" Comment…"

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, il avait raccroché. Elle laissa tomber le téléphone et se prit le visage entre les mains. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle mise. Elle avait un tueur en liberté, de ça elle en était certaine, sur le dos. Elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, elle allait devoir gérer ça seule. Enfin pas vraiment seule puisque Cho était dans la confidence. Elle devrait lui parler rapidement pour qu'il garde tout ça pour lui. Il le ferait, même s'il argumenterait sur le sujet.

Elle pensa alors à Jane. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas de ne rien lui dire. Elle lui avait souvent reproché de lui cacher des choses au sujet de John le Rouge, elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir de lui faire des reproches. Elle voulait le protéger, comme il l'avait fait pour elle durant toutes ces années. Elle devait se sortir rapidement de cette situation, mais comment?

A cet instant, son téléphone portable sonna et elle l'attrapa tout de suite, sachant parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de Jane. Il lui avait promit de l'appeler et il tenait sa promesse. Elle ne savait pas si elle parviendrait à lui cacher la vérité sur sa situation actuelle, mais elle ferait de son mieux. Elle décrocha sans regarder le nom sur l'écran et elle le regretterait plus tard.

-" Agent Lisbon, ici l'agent Fischer."

Le cœur de Lisbon se serra.

-" Est-ce que Jane va bien?" Demanda-t-elle, ne parvenant pas à cacher sa peur.

-" Il y a eut un accident," répondit l'agent Fischer. " Jane est à l'hôpital et comme vous êtes son contact d'urgence, je me devais de vous appeler. De plus, il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il est désolé de ne pouvoir vous appeler ce soir."

-" Est-ce que c'est grave?"

-" Une balle lui a effleuré le bras, mais rien de grave," expliqua Kim. " Les médecins ont dut lui donner des calmants parce qu'il supporte mal la douleur."

-" C'est vrai que Jane est un vrai bébé lorsqu'il s'agit de ça," rit Lisbon. " Il va bien alors?"

-" Il va très bien," répondit honnêtement l'agent.

-" Je ne peux malheureusement pas venir," souffla Lisbon. " J'ai une grosse affaire sur les bras. Mais, je pourrais…"

-" Inutile de faire le déplacement Teresa. Je resterais avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir. Demain je pense. Ensuite, il rentrera à Austin. Mais je dois rester encore un peu, j'ai mon rapport à faire."

-" Donc vous avez résolu l'affaire?"

-" Grace à Jane oui," répondit Fischer. " Ça n'a pas été facile pour lui, je dois vous l'avouer. Il va avoir besoin de votre soutien."

La compassion dans la voix de l'agent Fischer apporta les larmes à Lisbon. Elle ne savait toujours pas sur quoi ils avaient travaillé et Jane cachait en général très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Si Fischer avait vu à quel point cette affaire avait été dure pour Jane, c'est que cela le touchait de trop près. Elle en voulut un peu à Abbott de l'avoir envoyé là-bas, sans elle. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être ensemble.

-" Je ferais de mon mieux pour lui remonter le moral. Appelez-moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles, qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit," précisa Lisbon.

-" Je le ferais Teresa," promit Kim. " Essayez de dormir maintenant."

-" Merci Kim."

Lisbon raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Jane avait prit une balle. Bon, rien de grave, mais quand même. Ça aurait put être bien pire, il aurait put mourir et elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle aimait Jane plus que tout, elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Cela lui donna encore plus de volonté à résoudre son affaire. Jane avait besoin d'elle en ce moment et elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Elle trouverait les preuves qui incrimineraient Stuart Riley et il finirait enfin où il méritait d'être: en prison.

Elle se remit immédiatement au travail, elle y passerait la nuit si nécessaire. Il y avait forcément quelque chose, il avait forcément fait une erreur. Il lui fallait juste la trouver. Personne ne pouvait toujours s'en sortir comme lui. Elle devait juste trouver la faille et elle la trouverait.

**- oooo -**

Au petit matin, Lisbon s'éveilla avec une douleur dans la nuque. Elle s'était endormit en travaillant et avait prit une mauvaise position. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait et certainement pas la dernière. Cela allait avec le travail. Elle se leva et rassembla tout les documents qu'elle avait éparpillés sur le lit qu'elle rangea ensuite dans son porte documents. Elle se massa la nuque avant de vite prendre sa douche. Il était encore tôt, mais ce matin elle devait recevoir les résultats du test ADN. Elle était impatiente de savoir s'il était concluant. Ce serait peut-être la preuve de l'implication de Riley dans le meurtre d'Amanda.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, elle s'habilla et ne prit même pas le temps d'avaler un café. Elle en boirait un au bureau, elle avait plus important à faire. Elle vérifia tout de même son téléphone portable mais Kim ne l'avait pas appelé, pas plus que Jane. C'est que tout allait bien dans ce cas. Elle prit donc ses affaires et fonça au bureau.

En arrivant, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Cho. Il était comme elle, un agent acharné qui ne comptait pas les heures de travail si cela permettait d'arrêter un criminel. Et celui là était vraiment dangereux. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et, ensemble, ils étudièrent tout ce qu'ils avaient sur Riley. Il s'en était de nouveau sortit la veille et les deux agents ne voulaient pas que ça se reproduise. Elle ne pensa même pas à lui parler de l'appel de Volker la veille, ni même de l'accident de Jane.

Les minutes, puis les heures passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en aperçoivent. D'autres agents arrivèrent, mais ils n'y firent pas attention. Ce fut lorsque Wiley vint se planter devant eux que Cho leva finalement la tête.

-" Un problème?" S'enquit-il.

-" Et bien, pas vraiment. Enfin…" bredouilla-t-il. " L'agent Abbott voudrait vous voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible."

-" Très bien, nous y allons."

Les deux agents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur patron qui les attendait déjà. Il leur fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'ils firent.

-" Agent Lisbon, j'ai ici une plainte à votre encontre," commença-t-il en ouvrant un dossier devant lui. " Mr Riley prétend que vous l'avez agressé verbalement."

-" Monsieur, je n'ai rien en aucun cas agressé verbalement Mr Riley," répondit Lisbon qui tentait de ne pas s'énerver. " Je lui ai posé des questions sur sa relation avec notre victime, Amanda Cameron. C'est lui qui s'est énervé lorsque j'ai suggéré qu'Amanda ait pu s'intéressé à ses affaires."

-" Je sais que vous n'avez rien fait de ce qu'il dit," approuva Abbott. " Mais je me devais de vous faire part de cette plainte." Il referma le dossier, croisa les mains sur son bureau et fixa Lisbon. " Agent Lisbon, je ne doute en aucun cas de votre parole, j'ai confiance en vous. J'ai parlé avec Mr Riley et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes de pouvoir. Il semble qu'il ne vous aime pas beaucoup et je vous conseil de faire bien attention."

-" Je sais parfaitement me défendre monsieur," rétorqua Lisbon un peu trop rudement. " Mr Riley nous cache quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi. Nous le devons à Amanda Cameron."

-" Je suis d'accord avec vous agent Lisbon, mais faites quand même très attention. C'est un homme dangereux."

-" Je ferais attention monsieur," promit Lisbon.

-" Agent Cho, je vous demande de faire bien attention également," dit-il en se tournant vers Cho.

-" Je le ferais monsieur."

Abbott hocha la tête et les deux agents quittèrent le bureau. Lisbon tentait de se contenir mais ce n'était pas facile. Elle se doutait que Riley tenterait quelque chose, mais de là à porter plainte contre elle, il allait un peu loin. Abbott la croyait, ce qui la rassurait un peu. Mais que ferait-il si le criminel portait de nouveau plainte ou tentait autre chose contre elle? Cet homme ne l'aimait pas, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Beaucoup de criminels détestaient les flics qui enquêtaient sur eux. Riley en avait après elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était flic, mais surtout parce qu'elle était une femme.

Depuis qu'elle était flic, il était souvent arrivé qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était une femme, bien trop souvent. Les femmes étaient souvent malmenées, surtout lorsqu'elles avaient un poste haut placé, ce qui était son cas. Mais aujourd'hui, elle refusait de se laissé intimidé et malmené par un homme qui avait certainement tué sa petite amie. Il avait probablement apprit pour son et entretien avec le FBI et son intention de le vendre. Il ne pouvait pas laissé passer ça, elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour se mettre au travail, Cho sur les talons. Il ne dit rien, mais elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Comme Abbott, il se faisait du souci pour elle. Comme Abbott, il craignait que Riley ne tente autre chose. Il chercherait à la protéger, même s'il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Toutefois, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas. Elle ne l'avouerait à personne, mais cet homme lui faisait peur.

Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'avoir peur ainsi. La dernière fois avait été lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée avec ce gilet sur le dos, cette bombe. Elle avait eut peur de mourir ce soir là et pire encore, elle avait eut peur pour la vie de Jane. Il avait refusé de la laisser, malgré ses diverses tentatives de le forcer à partir. Il était resté, il l'avait aidé. Elle aurait bien besoin de son aide aujourd'hui. Elle était certaine qu'il trouverait un moyen de l'inculper pour le meurtre d'Amanda. Malheureusement il n'était pas là, mais à l'hôpital à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle.

-" Les résultats ADN son arrivés," les informa Riley en approchant.

-" Et?" Questionna Lisbon.

-" Ils correspondent," s'enthousiasma le jeune agent.

-" Quoi?" Lisbon se leva et lui arracha la feuille des mains. " On le tien," se réjouit-elle.

-" Allons l'arrêter," dit Cho en prenant sa veste.

Lisbon suivit son collègue, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient et cette fois, Riley ne s'en sortirait pas. Il serait bientôt derrière les barreaux pour son crime et elle pourrait se concentrer sur Jane. Il avait besoin d'elle, maintenant plus que jamais.

Il lui restait encore à s'occuper de Volker. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle et elle avait peur. Elle craignait qu'il ne s'en prenne à Jane, ou aux autres. Il avait promit de ne rien leur faire, mais elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il était capable de tout.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord elle s'occupait de Riley. Ensuite, elle s'occuperait de Volker. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en prendre à ses amis, sa famille. Jamais.

* * *

**TBC… **

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce chapitre 2. Je sais que vous devez vous poser encore plus de questions et les réponses arriveront bientôt, certainement dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais le poster, mais je ferais au plus vite.**

**Pour ceux qui attendent encore la fin de **_Vies Secrètes_**, soyez rassuré, je ne vous oublie pas. J'ai juste un peu de mal à avancer sur la fin du chapitre qui est également la fin de la fic. J'envisage d'écrire une suite, c'est la raison pour laquelle je mets plus de temps à l'écrire.**

**Et pour la suite de **_You're in my veins_**, je ne l'oublie pas non plus. Les traductions prennent bien plus de temps que l'écriture de mes propres fics et je manque un peu de motivation. Je suis surtout très fatiguée et m'endors souvent devant mon ordinateur. Mais je vous promets que dès que j'aurais un jour de repos, je le consacrerais à la traduction du chapitre 3, peut-être même le 4 aussi.**

**J'attends maintenant de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre 2. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, que ce soit bon ou mauvais.**

**Bonne soirée,**

_Sweety 19/04/14_


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N****: chers amis lecteur, voici enfin ce chapitre que vous attendiez depuis longtemps. Je m'excuse encore pour mon terrible retard. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre et je vais profiter de mes deux jours de repos, qui n'étaient pas prévu, pour avancer la suite. **

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s__'__interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter._

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Lisbon fulminait. Assise sur le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, elle tentait de garder son calme mais cela s'avérait plus difficile que d'habitude. Riley avait été arrêté et le plus surprenant sur le moment, c'est qu'il n'avait pas émit la moindre protestation. Elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant. Lors de la séance de mise en accusation, son avocat avait avancé le fait qu'il n'y avait rien contre son client. Lisbon avait sourit, sachant parfaitement qu'ils avaient une preuve contre lui.

Malheureusement, les résultats ADN avaient disparut du dossier, comme par magie et personne n'avait de copie. Même celle que Lisbon avait faite et mise à l' abri dans un dossier de son ordinateur avait disparu. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Même Wiley n'avait pas était capable de lui donner de réponses. Le jeune agent avait travaillé toute la nuit pour comprendre, fouillant partout. Mais rien. Celui qui avait fait ça devait vraiment s'y connaitre pour parvenir à pirater le système informatique du FBI.

Elle avait travaillé toute la journée avec l'aide de Cho pour trouver quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'arrêter Riley. Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Finalement, l'agent asiatique avait renvoyé Lisbon chez elle. Elle avait bien entendu protesté, préférant continuer de chercher. Mais il avait insisté, précisant qu'elle avait besoin de repos si elle voulait faire du bon travail. Elle avait donc accepté et se retrouvait maintenant seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel impersonnelle.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa et un sourire illumina son visage en voyant le nom de Jane apparaitre sur l'écran. Elle chassa de son esprit toutes les mauvaises pensées au sujet de Riley pour se concentrer sur Jane. Il avait besoin d'elle en ce moment et elle allait l'aider de son mieux.

-" Jane, comment vas-tu?" Demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

-" Un peu fatigué, mais dans l'ensemble je vais bien," répondit-il. " Je voulais t'informer que je ne rentrerais pas tout de suite."

-" Y a-t-il un problème?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Lisbon. Elle pensa à sa blessure et craint l'espace d'un instant qu'il doive rester à l'hôpital.

-" Pas vraiment un problème," rassura-t-il. " Je voudrais juste rester encore un peu pour… Il y a un des bébés qui manque encore. Nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvé et je voudrais aider. J'ai vu la famille, du moins la mère et la grand-mère car le père est partit au début de la grossesse de la jeune fille." Lisbon pouvait entendre la peine dans la voix de Jane. " Elle est si jeune et son fils est-ce qu'il y a de plus important pour elle. Je veux l'aider à le retrouver, je sais que je le peux."

Lisbon était partagée. Elle aurait voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il s'était déjà bien trop investi dans cette affaire. Il risquait de se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. D'un autre coté, il voulait vraiment aider. Il avait lui-même perdu un enfant, il savait à quel point ça faisait mal. Il voulait pouvoir ramener la joie dans la vie de cette jeune fille en lui rendant son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça.

-" Tu en auras pour longtemps?" Voulut-elle savoir d'une voix douce.

-" Je ne sais pas mais je pense déjà savoir vers où commencer mes recherches. J'ai une idée dont j'ai déjà parlé à Fischer. Elle approuve."

-" Dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance."

Le silence se fit mais fut vite comblé par Jane.

-" Tu semble tendue Teresa," dit-il. " Quelque chose ne va pas?"

-" Non, tout va bien," mentit-elle.

-" Je sais que tu mens Teresa," dit Jane, sans reproche. " Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Si quelque chose te dérange, si tu as des problèmes, j'ai besoin de le savoir. As-tu parlé à Pike? Ça s'est mal passé?"

Pike. Elle ne l'avait pas revu de la journée après lui avoir dit devoir lui parler. Il était partit et n'était pas repassé. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas de doute la dessus. Elle ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout, elle était restée avec lui plusieurs semaines. Il s'était attaché rapidement à elle, beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Elle savait qu'il allait souffrir et elle s'en voulait.

-" Non, je n'ai pas encore parlé à Marcus," avoua-t-elle et elle s'attendait à ce que Jane le lui reproche, mais il n'en fut rien.

-" Si ce n'est pas ça, alors qu'est-ce que c'est?" Insista-t-il. " Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, je peux l'entendre dans ta voix. Parle-moi Teresa. Je n'aime savoir que tu ne vas pas bien et que je suis trop loin pour te venir en aide."

Pouvait-elle lui parler, lui dire la vérité sur Volker? Pouvait-elle lui avouer le marché qu'elle avait passé avec le tueur? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle devait le protéger et pour ça elle devait garder le silence. Elle en avait mal, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa vie avait bien trop d'importance. Alors elle opta pour autre chose.

-" C'est cette affaire qui me prends du temps," répondit-elle, tentant de se montrer persuasive. " Notre coupable s'en est tiré, les preuves ont disparues. Je voudrais comprendre comment il a pu faire ça et surtout retrouver ces preuves pour l'envoyer en prison une bonne fois pour toute."

-" J'ai confiance en toi Teresa, je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de le faire arrêter et condamner. Tu es la meilleure."

-" Tu n'es pas objectif," l'accusa-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

-" Peut-être pas, mais tu es un très bon agent," continua-t-il. " Tu dis que les preuves ont disparues, même les sauvegardes informatiques?"

-" Absolument tout," affirma-t-elle. " Wiley ne comprend pas comment c'est possible et il a pourtant passé des heures à chercher. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un tueur puisse s'en sortir. Il a des relations. Il se sort toujours de tout."

-" Tu as bien réussis à faire arrêter Volker et pourtant il avait lui aussi des moyens de s'en sortir."

Lisbon se tendit au nom de Volker. Jane avait raison, elle avait réussit à le faire arrêter malgré ses relations et son pouvoir. Mais il était tout de même dans la nature maintenant, lui faisant du chantage. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait et ça lui pesait beaucoup de garder le silence.

-" Teresa, tu es toujours là?" S'inquiéta Jane au bout de quelques instants de silence.

-" Oui, je suis toujours là."

-" Je crois que tu as besoin de dormir," annonça-t-il. " Je vais te laisser, mais je t'appellerais demain soir."

-" Tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quel moment si tu as besoin de parler tu sais," précisa Lisbon. " Je sais que tu n'a pas l'habitude de parler de ce que tu ressens, mais si jamais tu en as besoin, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter."

-" C'est gentil Teresa," remercia Jane du plus profond de son cœur. " Je n'hésiterais pas si j'en ai besoin. Mais pour le moment, tu devrais plutôt dormir et je vais en faire autant. Je te rappel demain."

-" Bonne nuit Jane."

-" Bonne nuit Teresa."

Lisbon raccrocha et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, le téléphone contre son cœur. Parler à Jane lui avait fait du bien, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle aurait aimé qu'il rentre comme prévu, mais elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de rester. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien sut de l'enquête sur laquelle il travaillait. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que c'était important, suffisamment pour que Jane soit requis à New-York. Maintenant elle comprenait. Des bébés avaient été enlevés et Jane avait aidé à les retrouver.

Elle savait à quel point ce genre d'affaire pouvait le toucher. La perte de sa fille le faisait toujours autant souffrir, tout comme elle et pourtant elle n'avait pas connu la petite Charlotte. Elle avait vu des photos de l'enfant. Elle était le portrait parfait de son père: de beaux cheveux blonds bouclés, de grands yeux bleus plein de curiosité et de malice. Elle était vraiment belle et était aimé. Son sourire étincelant en était la preuve.

Lisbon avait mal en pensant à Jane, seul là bas. Enfin, pas vraiment seul puisque Fischer était avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme elle. Fischer était un bon agent et une bonne amie. Mais elle ne connaissait de Jane que ce qu'elle avait lu dans son dossier. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider comme il en avait besoin.

Il rentrerait bientôt, il le lui avait dit. Elle avait confiance. De plus, avec les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait en ce moment, il valait mieux qu'il se tienne éloigné. Entre l'affaire Riley et les menaces de Volker. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le mettre en danger. Tant qu'il se trouvait à New-York, il était en sécurité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il rentre tant qu'elle n'avait pas résolue tout ça. Volker pouvait parfaitement s'en prendre à Jane, du moins s'il cherchait à la faire souffrir. Il semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur elle, il devait parfaitement savoir ce que Jane représentait pour elle.

Riley l'avait menacé. Il ne connaissait pas Jane. Il la détestait, il chercherait dans son passé, dans sa vie privée. Il allait trouver les gens qui avaient de l'importance pour elle, il s'en prendrait à eux. Plus Jane se tenait éloigné, mieux c'était. Elle voulait avant tout faire enfermer Riley. Il devait payer pour ses crimes et elle s'en assurerait.

Lisbon se décida enfin à se lever. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain, se lava, se changea et retourna dans la chambre. Elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsque son téléphone sonna de nouveau. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Jane. Curieuse et inquiète, elle attrapa son portable et vit le nom de Pike sur l'écran. Elle hésita avant de répondre, sachant parfaitement qu'elle devait lui parler et qu'elle allait le faire souffrir. Elle n'avait jamais voulut lui faire de mal et pourtant c'est-ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle décrocha enfin.

-" Marcus," dit-elle.

-" Teresa, je sais qu'il est tard," s'excusa l'agent. " Mais tu voulais me parler et c'est le seul moment de libre que je peux t'accorder. Je suis devant chez toi mais tu ne semble pas être là."

-" Oui je… Je suis sortis mais je reviens tout de suite," répondit-elle. " Accorde-moi vingt minutes."

-" Je t'attends."

Lisbon raccrocha et se leva rapidement pour se rhabiller et partir. Elle craignait sa conversation avec Marcus, mais elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas laissé trainer cette histoire. Il méritait la vérité, aussi difficile soit-elle. Cet homme était gentil, attentionné. Il avait tout de l'homme parfait, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas finir sa vie avec lui. Ils avaient passés de bons moments, de très bons moments même et elle ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. L'espace de quelques semaines, il l'avait rendu heureuse. Il l'avait fait se sentir exceptionnelle, femme. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

Sa nuit avec Jane n'avait pas été prémédité. Elle avait passé des années à l'attendre, plus ou moins. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à avancer dans la vie, à entamer une relation amoureuse. Elle pensait même qu'il ne serait jamais prêt. Alors lorsqu'il était venu chez elle ce soir là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait laissé parler son cœur.

Maintenant, elle savait que Marcus ne serait jamais l'homme qui finirait ses jours avec elle. Cet homme c'était Jane. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir donné de faux espoirs à Pike, ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Faire souffrir les gens, elle n'aimait pas. Mais c'était ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Et pour être honnête, elle ne le voulait pas.

Lisbon arriva enfin devant chez elle. Pike était assit sur le perron à l'attendre et il se leva lorsqu'il la vit garer la voiture dans la rue devant la maison. Il s'approcha doucement, presque hésitant. Il savait déjà de quoi elle voulait lui parler, il s'avouait déjà vaincu. Elle sentit une pointe douloureuse au cœur en voyant le visage de l'homme si triste.

-" Bonsoir Teresa," la salua-t-il lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

-" Bonsoir Marcus," répondit-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se fixant l'un l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Finalement, Lisbon s'approcha de la porte de la maison pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'une voiture passa dans la rue. La vitre se baissa et tout se passa très vite. Lisbon vit le canon d'une arme sortir par la vitre, des coups de feu retentirent et elle sauta sur Marcus pour le plaquer au sol. Elle sentit une douleur au niveau de son épaule gauche, entendit les crissements de pneus de la voiture qui s'éloignait. Puis le silence.

Elle resta encore un instant immobile. Elle sentait le corps de Marcus sous le sien, sentit ses mains s'accrocher à son dos. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa le regard inquiet de l'agent qui ne bougea pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis, la main de Marcus se posa sur sa joue, son visage se rapprocha du sien. Elle vit ses lèvres se rapprocher dangereusement ses siennes et elle se redressa subitement, le laissant au sol.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de chez elle, ouvrit et entra dans la maison, suivit de Marcus qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle ignora les lettres sur le sol, le voyant lumineux de son répondeur lui indiquant qu'elle avait des massages. Elle retira difficilement sa veste qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Elle attrapa son portable et appela Cho pour l'informer de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand elle raccrocha, elle prit quelques instants pour se recomposer. Pike avait faillit l'embrasser, et elle avait faillit le laissé faire. Pourquoi? La montée d'adrénaline peut-être. Il devait penser qu'être victime d'une fusillade devant chez elle justifiait son geste mais elle voyait les choses autrement. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui et constata qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte.

-" Marcus attends," l'appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne soit sortit. Il s'arrêta, mais ne se tourna pas vers elle. " Il faut vraiment qu'on parle et je propose de le faire avant que Cho n'arrive."

-" Il n'y a rien à dire Teresa," répondit-il, toujours de dos. " Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu as choisis Jane plutôt que moi. Je crois que tout est clair et je ne voudrais pas m'imposer."

-" Très bien," dit-elle d'une voix professionnelle pour masquer sa peine. " Mais tu dois quand même rester faire une déposition."

-" Je le ferais demain," finit-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Lisbon retourna vers le canapé où elle se laissa tomber. Elle porta la main à son épaule pour constater que la balle n'avait fait que l'effleurer. Encore une chance, elle ne se voyait pas se rendre à l'hôpital ce soir pour être soignée.

Cho arriva si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de monter à la salle de bain pour nettoyer le sang. Il se dirigea directement vers elle, examina attentivement son épaule avec des gestes doux puis se leva et partit vers la cuisine. Il revint avec un tissu humide qu'il utilisa pour lui laver l'épaule.

-" Que s'est-il passé exactement Lisbon?" Demanda l'agent, tout en continuant de lui laver l'épaule.

-" J'étais avec Marcus sur le trottoir, nous nous apprêtions à rentrer chez moi lorsqu'une voiture est arrivée. Un homme, du moins je le suppose, à fait feu sur nous et l'une des balles m'a effleuré l'épaule. Je me suis jetée sur Marcus pour le protéger. La voiture est rapidement partit. Je n'ai pas vu ni la plaque, ni les visages des occupants de la voiture."

-" Tu as une idée de qui a fait ça," affirma Cho.

-" Oui," confirma Lisbon. " Riley, ça ne peut être que lui."

-" Il ne t'aime pas, il t'en veut. Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre."

Lisbon était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Riley. Même si Volker en avait après elle, il la voulait vivante, il voulait s'amuser avec elle. Jamais il ne tenterait quelque chose comme ça. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de Riley. L'homme lui en voulait pour l'avoir arrêté, pour s'être immiscée dans sa vie. Il voulait la faire payer, comme il le lui avait dit.

Il avait échoué. Elle trouverait un moyen de prouver sa culpabilité dans cette affaire, tout comme pour la mort d'Amanda Cameron. Il ne serait plus libre bien longtemps, il finirait ses jours en prison, là où était sa place. Elle s'en assurerait personnellement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laissé s'en tirer ainsi, pas cette fois.

-" J'ai vu Pike en arrivant," reprit Cho. " Il m'a dit qu'il me verrait demain pour faire une déposition mais qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ce soir."

-" Je sais."

-" Tu lui as parlé?" S'enquit l'agent.

-" Je n'en ai pas eus le temps," avoua la brune. " Je voulais le faire, mais cette voiture est arrivée et tout s'est passé si vite." Elle croisa le regard de Cho. " Il m'en veut. Il sait que je veux rompre avec lui et il repousse ce moment autant que possible."

-" Lorsque Jane reviendra, il n'aura plus le choix," affirma l'asiatique, et cela fit sourire Lisbon. " Je crois que ton épaule va bien, inutile d'aller à l'hôpital. Je te vois demain pour une déposition complète. En attendant, tu devrais te reposer."

-" Merci Kimball," souffla Lisbon en serrant son ami dans ses bras, ce qui les surprit tous les deux. " Merci d'être mon ami, d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin." Elle le relâcha. " Je te vois demain. Bonne nuit."

-" Bonne nuit Lisbon."

Cho partit enfin et Lisbon se retrouva seule. Elle laissa son regard passer sur les enveloppes, toujours au sol devant la porte. Cho devait les avoir vu, mais n'avait pas jugé utile d'en parler. Elle le remercierait plus tard pour sa discrétion. Le répondeur clignotait toujours mais elle préféra ne pas écouter ses messages.

Lisbon se leva, monta à sa chambre pour prendre des affaires et redescendit. Elle ramassa les enveloppes qu'elle fourra dans son sac, attrapa sa veste, puis sortit de la maison. Elle remonta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de l'hôtel. Mais alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, elle changea de direction. Elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une autre nuit dans cette chambre. Elle se rendit au FBI.

En arrivant sur le parking, Lisbon ne fut pas surprise de le découvrir vide, si ce n'est les voitures du personnel d'entretien de nuit. Elle se gara à sa place habituelle, sortit de la voiture, prit son sac et se dirigea vers le Airstream de Jane. Elle sortit son trousseau de clé et sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il y en avait une nouvelle, plus petite que les autres, avec un _**J**_ gravé dessus. Jane l'avait certainement mise là sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait sortit son trousseau, par habitude surement.

Elle entra et inspira profondément tout en fermant les yeux. Tout ici lui rappelait Jane. Les odeurs de thé et d'eau de Cologne. Il lui manquait terriblement. Elle était impatiente qu'il revienne. Pouvoir de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Une fois n'avait suffit qu'à lui donner envie de plus. Des années de patiences qui avaient été récompensées par une nuit inoubliable.

Lisbon déposa son sac sur la banquette, entra dans la minuscule chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle huma le doux parfum de Jane dans les draps, les oreillers. Elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant que Jane était là, à coté d'elle. Ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête contre son épaule. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**- oooo -**

Jane avait du mal à dormir. Il ne cessait de penser à Lisbon, si loin de lui alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il aurait tant voulut qu'elle soit là avec lui. Hélas, elle était prise par une difficile affaire et lui part une autre. Travailler dans les forces de l'ordre n'était pas le plus simple pour mener une vie de couple. Ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble, depuis son arrivée au CBI. Douze ans de collaborations, douze ans d'amitié, de loyauté.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le FBI, il ne faisait plus équipe avec elle et il avait cru la perdre. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter l'agent Marcus Pike, il avait vraiment cru qu'il la perdrait pour de bon. Elle semblait si heureuse, si libre. Elle souriait à longueur de journée, sortait le soir en compagnie de Pike. Il avait été heureux pour elle, même si secrètement il souffrait. Mais le bonheur de Lisbon était bien plus important que le sien. Alors il n'avait rien fait, rien dit.

Jusqu'à ce fameux soir. Il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. Il avait passé une mauvaise soirée, sachant que Teresa passait, encore, la soirée avec Pike. Il avait juste eut besoin de la voir, de se rassurer. Elle passait tellement de temps avec Pike, qu'ils n'avaient plus d'occasions de se voir comme avant. Il regrettait leurs soirées où ils pouvaient se parler de tout et de rien. Il avait juste eut besoin de ça.

Lisbon s'était, comme toujours, montrée attentive. Elle avait comprit qu'il avait juste besoin de sa présence et la lui avait offerte, tout comme une chambre pour la nuit. Il l'avait suivit, trop heureux de pouvoir, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une nuit, l'avoir près de lui. Ce qui avait suivit n'avait pas été prémédité, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Jamais il ne pourrait regretter serrer Lisbon dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la toucher, lui faire l'amour. Il en avait tant rêvé, pendant si longtemps.

Il avait laissé parler son cœur et son désir pour cette femme qui avait toujours été là pour lui, qui l'avait toujours soutenue. Elle aurait put, à tout instant, le laisser, décider qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne l'en avait que plus aimé. Alors cette nuit là, il l'avait remercié en lui offrant son amour. Ce qui n'avait pourtant pas suffit. Les doutes et le regret s'étaient insinués en elle au petit matin. Ce qu'il pensait être leur plus beau souvenir était devenu une honte pour elle, une preuve de son infidélité envers Marcus.

Comment lui en vouloir? Il ne le pouvait pas. Teresa avait toujours été une femme droite, une femme d'honneur. Elle était en couple avec Marcus et l'avait trompé en passant la nuit avec lui, Patrick Jane. Comment pourrait-il lui reprocher d'avoir des regrets. Et des doutes. Il lui avait trop souvent mentit, avait agit dans son dos. Il l'avait fait pour la protéger. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse douter de lui.

Puis, cette affaire était arrivée et il avait dut partir sans pouvoir parler à Teresa. Il aurait voulut parler avec elle, s'excuser, se faire pardonner de ce qu'il avait fait. Lui faire l'amour avait été un vœu qu'il avait réalisé. Mais à quel prix. L'avoir dans sa vie, même en tant qu'amie, lui suffirait. Il l'aimait assez pour la laissé faire sa vie avec un autre, si elle consentait à rester son amie.

Le vol avait été long, mais il s'était changé les idées en lisant les dossiers sur les enlèvements des enfants. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il avait sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus pour ces pauvres familles, ces pauvres bébés. Il en avait discuté avec Fischer, lui avait demandé son avis, avait échangé des idées. En arrivant, ils s'étaient rendus directement au QG du FBI pour rencontrer leurs collègues et se mettre au travail.

Ils y avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée avant que Fischer ne lui fasse remarquer qu'ils devraient se rendre à l'hôtel et se reposer un peu. Il avait approuvé. Mais une fois seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il n'avait put trouver le sommeil. Sa dispute avec Lisbon, sa colère envers elle avant son dépars. Il ne pouvait le supporter et il avait décidé de l'appeler, de s'excuser. Les choses s'étaient mieux passées qu'il ne le pensait. Durant la journée, Lisbon avait réalisé qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle n'aimait Marcus Pike. Elle s'était excusée, réchauffant son cœur. Ils avaient parlé, à cœur ouvert. Ils avaient été honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Et maintenant, il était impatient de rentrer et de la retrouver.

Elle avait des problèmes, il pouvait le dire au son de sa voix lorsqu'il l'appelait le soir. Elle ne lui dirait rien, il le savait. Elle avait sa fierté. Mais il savait qu'elle avait des problèmes et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Son silence lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Elle voulait le protéger, tout comme il l'avait fait pendant des années. Il ne pouvait pas la laissé seule. Il ne pouvait pas la laissé souffrir seule alors qu'il pouvait l'aider.

Toutefois, il avait encore des choses à régler ici, un enfant à retrouver. Il avait parlé avec cette jeune fille, il avait vu la peine dans ses yeux, l'avait entendu dans sa voix. Il souffrait avec elle. La perte d'un enfant était inimaginable. Il avait perdu un enfant, avait enterré sa petite fille. Aucun parent ne devrait vivre ça, aucun. Il était sa dernière chance de retrouver son fils, et il le ferait.

Jane se leva et alla se préparer une tasse de thé. Boire du thé lavait toujours aidé lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Cette boisson avait toujours eut un effet calmant sur lui, relaxant. Il avait une certaine manière de le préparer et seulement une personne savait comment le lui préparer. Teresa Lisbon. Tout comme il était le seul à savoir comment elle aimait vraiment son café. Des choses insignifiantes pour certains, mais importantes pour eux.

Alors qu'il versait l'eau dans sa tasse, son téléphone sonna. Il grogna. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé lors de la préparation de son thé, cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Mais il délaissa néanmoins sa préparation pour attraper son téléphone. Son sang se figea lorsqu'il vit le nom de Cho et il décrocha rapidement.

-" Teresa va bien?" S'enquit-il d'une voix affolée. " Dis-moi qu'elle va bien."

-" Il y a eut une fusillade devant chez elle ce soir," expliqua Cho. " Une balle lui a effleuré l'épaule alors qu'elle se jetait sur l'agent Pike pour le protéger."

-" Mais elle va bien?" Demanda-t-il encore. " A part ça, elle n'a rien?"

-" Elle va bien," affirma Cho. " Elle est un peu secouée, en colère. Mais elle va bien, tout comme Pike, si jamais ça t'intéresse."

-" Elle devait lui parler," précisa le mentaliste. " Mais honnêtement, je me contrefiche de lui pour le moment. Tout ce qui m'importe est Teresa. Elle a des problèmes, je le sais, même si elle ne m'a rien dit. Alors je te le demande Cho, que se passe-t-il?"

-" Si elle ne t'as rien dit, alors je ne peux rien te dire."

-" Je t'en pris Cho, c'est important," supplia Jane, ce qui étonna Cho car Jane ne suppliait jamais. " Elle a de gros problèmes, je le sais et je doute que cela soit en rapport avec son affaire. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe."

Cho hésita, alors qu'il ne le devait pas. Lisbon lui faisait confiance avec son secret, il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Mais elle était en danger. Les lettres, les appels. Elle ne pourrait rien faire seule, elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Elle lui en voudrait pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il le devait.

-" Elle est menacée," avoua Cho. " Pas seulement par Stuart Riley."

-" Que veux-tu dire elle est menacée?" S'affola Jane. " Qui en a après elle?"

-" Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle reçoit des lettres chaque jour depuis ton dépars. Qu'elle reçoit des appels anonymes. Elle a fait un cauchemar et s'est réveillée en hurlant ton nom. Nous étions en voiture. C'est pour cette seule raison que je suis au courant. Je suppose qu'elle connait l'identité de cette personne, mais elle refuse de me le dire."

-" Alors c'est grave. Je dois rentrer maintenant, elle a besoin de moi."

-" Je croyais que tu devais rester à New-York encore un peu?"

-" Je…"

Il devait rester, pour aider à retrouver ce bébé. Mais de savoir Teresa en danger et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui venir en aide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-" Reste à New-York. Fais ce que tu dois faire," lui dit alors Cho. " Je prendrais soin de Lisbon jusqu'à ton retour. Je veillerais sur elle, comme je l'ai toujours fais. Tu peux me faire confiance."

-" Je te fais confiance Cho, il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai confiance avec la vie de Teresa. Tu es le seul qui puisse la protéger.

-" Tu peux compter sur moi."

Jane raccrocha. Il resta un moment debout, le téléphone à la main. Alors Teresa avait vraiment des problèmes et ne lui avait rien dit. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle, comme lui par le passé. Il devait rapidement rentrer.

Malgré l'heure tardive, il appela Fischer, lui demanda de réunir l'équipe et de le retrouver au QG. Il devait s'occuper au plus vite de retrouver ce petit garçon. Il devait rentrer auprès de Teresa. Et la mère de ce petit garçon était impatiente de le revoir.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon arriva au bureau de bonne heure et y trouva Cho, déjà au travail. Il leva les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta face à lui. Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier pour la veille au soir, mais il l'interrompit.

-" Stuart Riley est mort tôt ce matin," l'informa-t-il.

-" Quoi? Comment?"

-" Une balle en plein cœur. L'autopsie est en cours et la balistique s'occupe de trouver l'arme d'où provient la balle."

-" Ya-t-il des témoins?" S'enquit-elle en s'installant à son bureau.

-" Aucun. Mais il y avait une camera de surveillance dans la rue en face du lieu du crime," expliqua-t-il. " Wiley s'en occupe actuellement. Il ne devrait pas tarder à en tirer quelque chose."

-" Parfait. Je pourrais dire que je suis triste pour lui, mais je ne le suis pas," affirma honnêtement Lisbon. " Au moins maintenant, nous pourrons comparer son ADN avec celui retrouvé sur Amanda Cameron. Même s'il est mort, nous aurons notre coupable."

Cho ne répondit rien et se remit au travail. Lisbon alluma son ordinateur et commença à travailler. Riley ne serait plus une menace, ce qui était une bonne chose. Elle aurait toutefois aimé qu'il paye pour ses crimes, en prison, non à la morgue. Elle aurait enfin la preuve de sa culpabilité, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire maintenant de toute façon. Il était mort, elle ne pouvait pas changer ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wiley arriva, la mine sombre. Il s'arrêta devant Cho, mal à l'aise. Il avait en main une photo qu'il hésita à montrer. Lisbon leva les yeux vers lui, mais le jeune agent refusa de croiser son regard. Etrange.

-" J'ai une photo du tireur," dit-il enfin.

Il donna la photo à Cho qui la prit. Son regard changea et il tourna la tête vers Lisbon qui leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il lui donna la photo.

-" Quoi? C'est impossible," dit-elle en reposant brusquement la photo sur le bureau. " Ça ne peut pas être vrai."

Lisbon se leva soudainement et disparut dans le couloir. Les deux agents la regardèrent s'éloigner. Ils comprenaient sa colère, qui ne le serait pas à sa place. Mais malgré tout, ils avaient un travail à faire, aussi difficile que cela soit pour eux.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce chapitre 3. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je sais que je vous laisse avec de nombreuses questions, mais vous aurez rapidement les réponses. **

**Bonne journée à tous,**

_Sweety 05/05/14_


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N****: bonjour à tous chers lecteurs. Voici votre nouveau chapitre, celui qui vous apportera des réponses. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour vous l'écrire et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps.**

**Merci encore pour tout vos commentaires. Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez cette fic autant que j'aime l'écrire.**

**Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s__'__interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter._

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Cho était assit dans le bureau de son patron, Dennis Abbott. Il avait avec lui tout ce que Wiley avait trouvé concernant le meurtre de Stuart Riley, y comprit la photo qui avait mit Lisbon hors d'elle. Abbott tenait toujours la photo entre les mains, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il aurait voulut pouvoir dire que c'était impossible, que la photo était un montage. Mais Wiley avait été formel, la vidéo était une originale, il n'y avait aucun montage.

Abbott toutefois, ne voulait toujours pas y croire. Il préférait attendre plus de preuves avant de prendre la moindre action. Il ne voulait pas perdre un bon agent, il ne pouvait pas son agent. Il ne pouvait pas croire à sa culpabilité, même avec cette photo entre les mains. Aucun de ses agents n'avaient jamais tué personne, du moins pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un de ses hommes ait pu faire ça, encore moins cet agent.

-" A-t-on d'autres preuves pour l'incriminer?" Demanda-t-il à Cho.

-" Pas pour le moment monsieur," répondit l'agent. " La scientifique s'occupe de prélever des traces d'ADN. Ils nous préviendront quand ils auront quelque chose."

-" Et pour les vidéos surveillance? Est-ce vraiment elle?"

-" J'en ai bien peur monsieur," confirma Cho.

-" C'est mauvais ça." Abbott se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se passa une main sur le visage. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Cho. " Où est-elle en ce moment?"

-" Je crois l'avoir vu partir aux toilettes," répondit Wiley. " Elle semblait…"

Abbott leva une main pour faire taire le jeune agent.

-" Bien, trouvez là et envoyez la dans mon bureau, j'ai à lui parler."

Cho et Wiley se levèrent puis quittèrent le bureau. Cho prit la direction des toilettes pour dames juste au moment où Lisbon en sortait. Elle était pâle, ses yeux étaient encore rouge des larmes qu'elle avait discrètement versé. Il ne croyait pas à sa culpabilité, elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il la connaissait depuis des années, plus de dix ans. Jamais elle n'aurait put faire une chose pareille.

-" Abbott veut te voir dans son bureau," lui dit-il.

-" J'y vais."

Elle passa à coté de lui, mais il la rattrapa par le bras. Elle ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, mais qu'importe.

" Je prouverais ton innocence," affirma l'asiatique. " Tu n'es pas seule."

" Je sais Cho," répondit-elle. " S'il te plait, ne dis rien à Jane. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Cette histoire sera réglée avant son retour."

-" Il devrait savoir,"

-" Je ne préfère pas," insista-t-elle. " Je lui dirais, uniquement s'il le faut vraiment."

-" Bien."

Il la lâcha, la regarda s'éloigner. Elle avait tort, il le savait. Jane devait savoir ce qu'il se passait, que Lisbon risquait la prison pour meurtre. Elle n'avait rien fait, il n'en doutait pas, mais elle n'avait pas tué Stuart Riley. Quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait. Après la fusillade, elle était restée seule chez elle. Il aurait dut rester avec elle, pour lui donner un alibi. Elle n'avait personne pouvant témoigner pour elle, personne pour lui servir d'alibi. Sauf si Jane l'avait appelé.

Cho savait que Jane et Lisbon se parlaient au téléphone chaque soir depuis le dépars du consultant. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux juste avant qu'il ne parte. Il ne savait pas quoi par contre. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il méritait de savoir, tout comme pour les lettres. Il l'appellerait plus tard.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon ouvrit la porte du bureau de son patron qui se trouvait au téléphone. Il lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit. Il fini rapidement sa conversation, raccrocha le téléphone et se tourna complètement vers sa subordonnée.

-" Agent Lisbon, j'ai vu la photo vous montrant assassiner Stuart Riley tôt ce matin," commença-il. Mais alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, il leva une main, lui intimant le silence. " Je n'y croyais pas, malgré cette preuve. Malheureusement, je viens d'avoir une conversation avec le laboratoire. Ils ont trouvé de l'ADN sur la scène de crime qu'ils ont analysé. Ils viennent d'avoir les résultats."

-" C'était rapide," commenta-t-elle.

-" Oui et c'est parce que l'ADN de notre coupable se trouve dans notre base de données. Il s'avèrent qu'il s'agit de vous agent Lisbon."

-" Je vous demande pardon?" S'étonna Lisbon, tentant de masquer sa colère. Quelqu'un tentait de la piéger. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-" Je suis désolé agent Lisbon, mais je vais être dans l'obligation de vous mettre en détention." Lisbon allait protester, mais il l'arrêta une fois de plus. " Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la procédure. Mais vous pourrez sortir sous caution."

-" Je… Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas tué monsieur," se défendit-elle.

-" Je vous crois agent Lisbon," assura Abbott. " Je dois suivre la procédure, mais je vous promets de prouver votre innocence. Vous serez bientôt libre."

Abbott se leva, contourna son bureau et vint se placer devant Lisbon. Elle se leva pour lui faire face, légèrement tremblante. Elle allait être arrêtée, placée en cellule. Elle était flic, elle mettait les criminels en cellule. Elle n'y allait pas, ce n'était pas sa place, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas être traitée en criminel, elle ne voulait pas finir avec des criminels.

Résignée, elle tendit les mains devant elle. Abbott secoua la tête, incapable de faire une chose pareille. Lisbon était un bon agent, il la respectait. Il refusait de la menotter, il ne pourrait pas. Il la fit avancer dans le couloir. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Lisbon tenta de les ignorer. Impossible. Elle voyait ses collègues la suivre du regard. Certains la regardaient avec dégoût, d'autres tristement. La nouvelle avait déjà circulé dans le bâtiment.

Elle croisa le regard de Cho qui hocha la tête, lui assurant ainsi qu'il était de son coté et ferait de son mieux pour la sortir de là. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, même quand cela aurait put mettre fin à sa carrière. Il avait toujours était un ami sur lequel elle pouvait compter et il le serait encore aujourd'hui.

Elle hocha la tête à son tour, continuant d'avancer. Elle croisa ensuite le regard du jeune Wiley. Il semblait se sentir coupable, peut-être parce qu'il avait imprimé cette photo la montrant tuant quelqu'un, même si ce n'était pas elle. Le pauvre garçon, elle avait de la peine pour lui. Alors elle lui fit un sourire, triste, mais un sourire quand même. Juste pour le rassurer, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Abbott lui fit passer la porte menant dans le couloir, puis aux ascenseurs. Ils s'arrêtèrent puis entrèrent dans la cabine lorsque l'ascenseur arriva. Avant que les portes se ferment, elle vit les agents la fixer, encore et encore. Elle s'en fichait. Elle était innocente, elle le savait, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle leur prouverait à tous qu'ils avaient tort.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination où les attendaient d'autres agents. Ils fixèrent Lisbon, comme les autres plus tôt. Sauf un, son regard était différent. L'agent Cynthia Hastings. Lisbon la connaissait peu, pour l'avoir croisé quelques fois par le passé. Elle était digne de confiance, un bon agent. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment puis l'agent Hastings approcha avec des papiers qu'elle présenta à l'agent Abbott. Il les prit, les remplit puis les lui rendit. Elle fut ensuite conduite dans une cellule inconfortable.

-" Je serais avec vous demain agent Lisbon," lui assura Abbott, posant une main sur son épaule. " Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber."

-" Je n'en doute pas monsieur," répondit Lisbon.

-" Essayez de dormir."

Puis, il partit, la laissant seule dans cette pièce sombre. Lisbon regarda autour d'elle, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une telle situation. Non, pas la première fois. Elle avait déjà été accusée de meurtre. Mais elle s'en était sortit à l'époque, grâce à Jane. Il l'avait soutenu, ne l'avait jamais abandonné et avait trouvé le véritable coupable. Il l'avait sauvé. Soudain, elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge à la simple pensée de Jane. Il lui manquait, terriblement. Elle aurait voulut qu'il soit là, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, lui dise que tout irait bien. Il était loin, si loin quand elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

Elle s'en voulait de leur dispute avant son dépars, même s'ils s'étaient réconciliés rapidement par la suite. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir profiter un peu plus de leur nouvelle intimité. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. S'il avait été là, il aurait trouvé le véritable coupable en peu de temps. Elle aurait peut-être dut lui parler, lui avouer la vérité sur ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Peut-être que tout était lié. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus rien à présent. Etre arrêté l'avait profondément affecté.

Lisbon s'allongea sur la couchette, remonta la fine couverture sur son corps et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Elle se doutait que ça n'arriverait pas rapidement, elle devait quand même essayer. Elle ferma les yeux et l'image de Jane apparut dans son esprit. Il était souriant, heureux. Il tendait la main vers lui. Elle voulut attraper sa main, mais il s'éloigna. Elle avança vers lui, mais il s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle l'appelait, hurlait son nom, mais il finit par disparaitre. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante.

Elle laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Après tout, personne ne pouvait la voir, personne ne pouvait la juger. Elle ne savait pas ce que demain apporterait, si elle pourrait sortir d'ici. Elle l'espérait, mais elle n'en savait rien. Elle pria pour qu'on autorise sa sortie sous caution et surtout, pour que la caution ne soit pas trop élevée pour qu'elle puisse la payer. Alors elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et tenta de se rendormir.

**- oooo -**

Cela faisait la quatrième fois qu'il tentait de l'appeler, quatre fois qu'elle ne répondait pas. Il était inquiet. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de ne pas répondre à ses appels, surtout depuis son dépars. Elle savait qu'il devait l'appeler, il lui en avait fait la promesse. Alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas? Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, plus que tout. La journée n'avait pas été facile, elle avait même été très éprouvante. La recherche de cet enfant l'avait fatigué émotionnellement.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le petit garçon était de nouveau avec sa mère et qu'il allait bien. Il était heureux. Le regard de la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui avait tendu son fils, les larmes de joies sur ses joues. Il avait retenu ses propres larmes en pensant qu'il n'avait pas eut cette chance. Rendre cette jeune fille heureuse en lui rendant son bébé lui avait réchauffé le cœur et il avait voulut partager la nouvelle avec Lisbon.

Il pouvait rentrer chez lui maintenant, la retrouver, la serrer dans ses bras. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le voulait aussi, alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à ses appels? Ou alors elle était fatiguée et devait dormir. Après ce que Cho lui avait dit, il était normal qu'elle soit fatiguée. Entre son affaire et les lettres qu'elle recevait. Elle avait besoin de repos. Sauf qu'il était trop tôt pour ça. Elle devait donc être au travail. Il savait que malgré son agression elle ne serait pas restée chez elle.

Son téléphone sonna et Jane l'attrapa rapidement, le cœur battant. Mais son sourire disparut lorsque le nom de Cho apparut sur l'écran. La peur monta en lui. Si Cho l'appelait, c'est que Lisbon avait des problèmes.

-" Que se passe-t-il Cho? Où est Lisbon?" Demanda-t-il en décrochant.

-" En cellule," répondit l'agent.

-" Quoi? Mais pourquoi?" Elle ne pouvait pas être en prison, c'était impossible.

-" Stuart Riley est mort, assassiné la nuit dernière," expliqua Cho. " Toutes les preuves indiquent que Lisbon est coupable."

-" C'est impossible. Lisbon ne peut pas avoir tué cet homme, elle en serait incapable. Je la connais Cho, je sais qu'elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose."

-" Je le sais aussi Jane," approuva Cho. " Mais les vidéos surveillance la montre tuant Riley. Et son ADN a été retrouvé sur la scène de crime."

Jane resta silencieux. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, Lisbon ne pouvait pas avoir tué cet homme. Elle lui en voulait pour ce qu'il était, pour la façon dont il l'avait traité. Il savait peu de choses sur l'enquête, mais suffisamment pour être en colère contre lui. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait tué, jamais.

-" Je prends le premier avion et je rentre," dit-il.

-" Je t'attendrais à l'aéroport," assura Cho. " L'audience est demain matin vers dix heures, tache d'être là avant."

-" Je serais là, même si je devais conduire toute la nuit pour ça."

Cho raccrocha et Jane se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Lisbon était en prison, elle était dans une cellule, comme une vulgaire criminelle. Il ne pouvait pas la laissé là bas, elle ne devait pas rester en prison. Ça n'était pas une place pour elle. Il devait absolument la sortir de là. Il avait de l'argent, il payerai sa caution. Il devait parler à Abbott pour qu'il débloque son compte.

Il devait aussi prévenir Fischer qu'il partait ce soir. L'agent devait encore s'occuper de la paperasse, elle ne pouvait donc pas rentrer avec lui. Mais elle ne s'opposerait pas à son dépars. Lisbon et elle étaient amies et Jane ne doutait pas qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour lui venir en aide. Il se leva donc, sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de l'agent qui ouvrit tout de suite.

-" Un problème Jane?" S'enquit-elle, inquiète en le voyant.

-" Lisbon à besoin de mon aide," répondit-il. " Je dois rentrer immédiatement à Austin. Je dois y être pour dix heures demain matin."

-" Quel genre de problèmes?"

-" Elle vient d'être arrêtée pour meurtre. Je sais qu'elle n'a rien fait et je le prouverais. Mais pour l'instant, je dois payer sa caution. Je ne peux pas la laissé dans cette cellule comme une vulgaire criminelle. Elle ne l'est pas."

-" Très bien," approuva-t-elle. " Je préviens Abbott. Bonne chance Jane."

-" Merci."

Jane hocha la tête puis s'éloigna dans le couloir. Il devait préparer son sac et se rendre au plus vite à l'aéroport. Il devait trouver un billet d'avion, celui qui l'amènerait le plus rapidement chez lui. Qu'importe le prix, il avait la carte de crédit du FBI, il avait donc les moyens. Il les rembourserait plus tard s'il le fallait. Il était prêt à tout pour rejoindre Lisbon.

Son sac fut rapidement prêt et il sortit de la chambre. Fischer se chargerait des formalités, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Trouver un taxi fut facile et il arriva rapidement à l'aéroport. Il se rendit directement au guichet où une femme d'environ cinquante ans lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

-" Il me faudrait un billet pour Austin s'il vous plait."

-" Je suis désolée monsieur, mais nous n'avons plus de billets," lui répondit la femme.

-" Je dois absolument rentrer," insista Jane. " Ma femme… Ma femme à eu un accident et je dois absolument la voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard," tenta-t-il de sa voix triste. Il savait que ce n'était pas honnête de faire ça, mais il était prêt à tout pour rejoindre Teresa.

-" Oh je suis désolée monsieur," murmura la femme. " Ecoutez, je crois que je pourrais vous trouver un billet, mais ce ne sera pas un vol direct."

-" Je dois y être avant dix heures. Elle…" Il fit une pause, baissa la tête. " Les médecins veulent la débrancher."

-" Mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle. " Attendez, oui, j'ai un billet. Mais il est assez cher."

-" Qu'importe, je paierais n'importe quel prix pour être avec elle."

La femme sourit tristement. Elle pianota sur son clavier, imprima le billet qu'elle tendit à Jane et prit la carte qu'il lui présentait. Elle encaissa puis rendit la carte à Jane. Elle lui posa une main sur le bras.

-" Je suis désolée pour votre femme monsieur," s'excusa-t-elle.

Jane chassa une larme imaginaire avant de s'éloigner. Il s'en voulut d'avoir fait croire à cette pauvre femme que sa femme allait mourir, de lui avoir mentit. Mais d'un autre coté, Lisbon risquait bien pire que la mort s'il n'arrivait pas à temps. Son mensonge n'en était donc pas vraiment un. Lisbon n'était pas sa femme, mais elle risquait quand même beaucoup de problèmes, et peut-être même la mort si elle était envoyée en prison. Un flic ne survivait pas longtemps en prison, avec tous ces criminels. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui cherchait à se venger de la police, et s'en prenait au premier flic qu'il trouvait. Que ce soit l'objet de sa colère ou non.

Il enregistra sa valise, se dirigea vers la sécurité où il présenta ses papiers puis alla s'installer sur un siège, en attendant le moment de monter dans l'avion. Il était impatient, il ne supportait pas l'attente. Il regarda sa montre, encore deux heures. Plus plusieurs heures de vols avant d'arriver à Austin, puis il pourrait voir Teresa. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle. Il s'inquiétait de ce qu'elle devait vivre, seule dans sa cellule, ce qu'elle pensait. Elle devait se sentir humiliée, abandonnée.

Jamais il ne l'abandonnerait, jamais il ne la laisserait seule. S'il ne pouvait la faire sortir de prison par voie légale, il le ferait autrement. Il la ferait évader s'il le fallait. Mais il ne la laisserait pas là-bas, ce n'était pas sa place. Elle était bien trop honnête pour y rester, trop droite et juste. Il était persuadé que toute cette histoire était un coup monté. Mais par qui? Certainement pas Riley, puisqu'il était mort. Alors ce devait être celui qui lui envoyait ces lettres. Il devait la faire parler, lui faire révéler qui lui envoyait ces lettres et ce qu'il voulait.

Il entendit le numéro de son vol être appelé et se leva. Il rejoignit les autres passagers dans la file d'attente. Son regard tomba sur un couple un peu plus loin et il sourit tristement. Ils semblaient heureux, si heureux. Il les enviait. Il s'était souvent imaginé ce que serait sa vie s'il dévoilait ses sentiments à Teresa, la vie qu'ils mèneraient. Ils auraient put être heureux, avoir ce que les autres couples avaient. Et ils le pouvaient encore.

Il entra enfin dans l'avion, trouva son siège où il prit place. Il sortit son portefeuille où il trouva une photo de Teresa. Elle avait été prise des années plus tôt, alors qu'ils travaillaient encore au CBI. Teresa était assise au comptoir de la petite cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Il se trouvait à coté d'elle, un bras autour de ses épaules, sa joue contre la sienne. Ils souriaient, comme si tout allait bien dans leurs vies alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il sourit à ce souvenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une vieille femme s'installa à coté de lui. Il lui offrit un sourire de politesse qu'elle lui rendit. Il posa la photo sur ses genoux pour sortir son téléphone. Aucun appel, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Il redoutait de recevoir un appel de Cho lui disant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Teresa. Il redoutait toujours le pire lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans de mauvaise situation.

-" Votre femme est bien jolie," commenta la vieille femme.

-" Pardon?" Demanda Jane en tournant la tête vers elle.

-" Sur la photo," précisa-t-elle. " Je la trouve bien jolie. Et vous semblez heureux."

Jane hocha la tête. Oui, ils semblaient heureux, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas pleinement. Ils le pouvaient encore et il s'en assurerait.

**- oooo -**

Cho arriva avec une tenue convenable pour Lisbon. Le garde le laissa passer et emmener la jeune femme pour qu'elle se change. Il avait également apporté de quoi se laver et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle se changea rapidement et le rejoignit devant la porte. Deux agents en uniforme l'attendaient pour la conduire au tribunal. Lisbon prit une profonde inspiration, puis les suivit. C'était le moment de vérité, son avenir allait se jouer maintenant.

Ils montèrent dans un véhicule officiel et Lisbon se sentit mal à l'aise. C'était humiliant de se trouver de ce coté là, du coté des criminels. Elle n'en était pas une, mais pour tous, elle l'était. Elle devait prouver son innocence, prouvé qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Cho et Wiley l'aideraient à trouver le vrai coupable, mais dans combien de temps? Devrait-elle attendre dans une autre cellule pendant que ses collègues cherchaient qui avait vraiment tué Stuart Riley? Elle espérait que non.

Et Jane. Que dirait Jane si elle se trouvait en prison lorsqu'il revenait? Que penserait-il d'elle? Voudrait-il encore d'elle si elle était déclarée coupable? L'attendrait-il? Elle l'avait attendu pendant des années, sans savoir si cette attente serait récompensée. Elle espérait donc qu'il en ferait autant. Il l'aimait, de ça elle ne doutait pas. Il l'avait toujours aidé lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au tribunal où Lisbon fut emmené dans une salle. Elle devait y attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on la conduise dans la salle d'audience. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'assoir et, à sa plus grande surprise, Jane entra.

-" Jane," souffla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il voulait la réconforter, lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse, resserrant ses bras autour de lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait encore l'occasion de le faire alors elle voulait en profiter.

-" Je suis là Teresa," murmura-t-il à son oreille. " Je ne te laisserait pas. Tu n'es pas seule et ne le seras jamais."

-" Je suis désolée," lui dit-elle, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'il était au courant, que Cho avait dut le prévenir. " J'aurais dû te le dire, mais je n'osais pas. Je voulais me sortir de là toute seule. Je n'imaginais pas que ça irait aussi loin."

-" Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Teresa, je ne te reproche rien," assura-t-il. " Je vais t'aider à te sortir de là. Je ne te laisserais pas allé en prison. Ce n'est pas ta place." Il l'embrassa sur le front. " Je trouverais qui t'as piégé et tu retrouveras ta vie."

-" Tu ne pourras rien contre lui," souffla-t-elle contre son torse, mais pas assez bas pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.

-" De qui tu parles Teresa?" Demanda-t-il en l'écartant de lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre parce que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un agent vint la chercher. Elle reporta les yeux sur Jane. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis s'écarta et suivit l'agent. Jane resta seul un moment dans la salle, se demandant de qui elle voulait parler. Elle savait qui l'avait piégé. Il devait la faire parler, lui faire avouer l'identité de cette personne.

Mais pour le moment, il devait la faire sortir d'ici. Ensuite il enquêterait, avec l'aide de Cho, Wiley, Abbott et Fischer, lorsqu'elle rentrerait de New-York. Ensemble, ils trouveraient le véritable coupable. Il ne croyait pas à la culpabilité de Lisbon et pour lui, la vidéo la montrant tuant Riley était un montage. Il était impossible que Lisbon ait tué un homme de sang froid. Et l'ADN. Il devait y avoir une explication. Il refusait de croire à toutes ces preuves contre elle et il prouverait que tout ça n'était que mensonge.

Il sortit enfin de la pièce pour rejoindre la salle d'audience. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà là et il s'installa à coté d'eux. Le jeune Wiley n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers lui et Jane comprit pourquoi. Il posa sur son bras une main qui obligea le jeune homme à enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Jane lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Wiley tenta un sourire. Abbott posa son regard sur Jane, hocha la tête et le blond comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Jane tourna ensuite la tête devant lui et vit Teresa. Elle était assise à coté d'un homme, certainement son avocat. Un regard à Abbott lui fit comprendre que l'agent avait lui-même fait appel à cet homme. Il devait être bon, du moins il l'espérait. Teresa était trop importante pour qu'un petit avocat s'occupe de la défendre. Abbott n'aurait pas engagé n'importe qui pour ça. Lisbon tourna la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent. Jane lui offrit un sourire encourageant que Lisbon lui rendit. Puis, elle se retourna.

Le juge entra, tous le monde se leva puis se rassit. L'homme ouvrit le dossier devant lui puis se tourna vers l'accusée, Teresa Lisbon. Il la fixa un moment, comme s'il cherchait à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Jane l'observa et le regard de l'homme était un mélange de résignation et de crainte.

-" Teresa Lisbon, vous êtes accusée du meurtre de Stuart Riley," commença-t-il. " Que plaidez-vous?"

-" Non coupable votre honneur," s'éleva la voix de Lisbon.

-" Nous avons la preuve de sa culpabilité votre honneur," intervint le procureur. " Des vidéos de surveillance prouve la montrent tuant Stuart Riley de sang froid. Son ADN prélevait sur la scène de crime la place également sur la scène de crime."

-" Nous demandons une libération sous caution," demanda l'avocat de la défense.

-" L'agent Lisbon a les moyens de prendre la fuite votre honneur," précisa le procureur. " Elle a de la famille dans un autre état."

-" Tout comme des centaines de frères et sœurs dans la grande famille des forces de l'ordre," ajouta l'avocat de Lisbon. " Elle ne fuira pas ses responsabilités. Elle veut prouver son innocence, car elle est innocente."

Jane observa le juge. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était persuadé. L'avenir immédiat de Lisbon dépendait de cet homme.

-" Teresa Lisbon," s'éleva alors la voix du juge. " Votre demande sous caution est… rejetée. Vous serez conduite à la prison d'état où vous attendrez votre jugement. La séance est levée."

Deux agents s'approchèrent de Lisbon pour lui passer les menottes, mais elle les repoussa. Elle se tourna vers Jane qui se précipita vers elle.

-" Teresa, je vais te sortir de là," assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. " Je ne te laisserais pas tomber."

-" J'ai confiance en toi, Patrick," souffla-t-elle, prononçant son prénom pour la première fois. " Mais ne fais rien d'illégale, je t'en pris."

-" Je ferais tout pour toi Teresa."

Les agents tirèrent sur les bras de Lisbon, les plaçant dans son dos et lui passèrent les menottes. Ils l'entrainèrent ensuite jusqu'à la porte et la firent sortir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans le couloir, Lisbon ne quitta pas Jane des yeux. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'être emmenée.

Jane se tourna vers ses collègues, une nouvelle détermination dans le regard.

-" Nous devons la faire sortir de là," dit-il d'une voix dure. " Elle est innocente, tout ça est un coup monté." Il croisa le regard de Cho. " Le juge nous cache quelque chose."

-" Insinueriez-vous qu'il a été payé?" Demanda Abbott.

-" Je ne pense pas à l'argent," expliqua Jane. " Je pense qu'il est menacé, lui ou sa famille. Il ne voulait pas envoyer Lisbon là bas, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Nous devons trouver qui lui fait si peur." Il se tourna vers Cho. " Sais-tu où trouver les lettres de menaces que Lisbon a reçu?"

-" L'agent Lisbon a reçu des lettres de menaces?" Questionna Abbott. " Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?"

-" Elle voulait nous protéger," dit Jane. " Mais maintenant, c'est elle qui a besoin de protection. Nous devons la sortir de là, rapidement."

Les trois agents et le consultant se mirent d'accord. Ils allaient trouver qui avait manipulé le juge, qui avait tué Riley. Ils feraient sortir Lisbon de prison, avant son procès. Jane n'avait aucun doute que le procès ne serait qu'une mascarade et qu'elle serait reconnut coupable.

-" Je veux voir les résultats des tests ADN, et je veux voir les vidéos de surveillance," ordonna Jane. " Tout ça n'est qu'un coup monté."

Ils quittèrent la salle d'audience, le tribunal et retournèrent au FBI. L'avenir de Teresa dépendait d'eux maintenant et Jane ne l'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: et voilà pour ce chapitre. Vous avez donc votre réponse et d'autres questions. J'y répondrais, en partie, dans le prochain chapitre. Une petite semaine à attendre, car maintenant je travail moins, j'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire.**

**J'attends vos commentaires, en espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 10/05/14_


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N****: Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs. Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Une fois encore, vous allez avoir des réponses et d'autres questions. N'ayez crainte, vous aurez toutes les réponses à mesure qu'avance l'histoire. Mais vous aurez également beaucoup de question. Je comptais faire une fic courte, mais j'ai tellement d'idées pour cette fic qu'elle sera plus longue que prévu. Ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes au moins?**

**Merci beaucoup pour vous commentaires, je suis contente de voir que vous aimez cette fic autant que j'aime l'écrire.**

**Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce chapitre pendant que je vais travailler. Je déteste travailler le Dimanche, mais bon, c'est la vie.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s__'__interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter._

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Il n'en revenait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à la télévision quelques années plus tôt. Il l'avait trouvé belle, intrigante. Elle était l'un de ces flics qui fait passer la victime en premier, qui cherche par tous les moyens à rendre justice. Il avait toujours été admiratif. Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, devant lui, les menottes aux bras. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé la voir ainsi, dans une telle situation. Pas la femme qu'il avait vu des années plus tôt, parlant de rendre la justice pour les victimes et de ne pas céder à la colère en se faisant justice soit même.

Il avait suivit l'affaire John le Rouge à la télévision ou sur internet. Ce tueur en série qui terrorisait l'Etat de Californie. Elle était en charge de cette affaire, il savait qu'elle l'attraperait. Mais c'est Patrick Jane, le veuf en colère qui avait mit fin au règne de terreur du tueur. Comment l'homme avait réussit à se sortir de là sans finir en prison, il ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'aujourd'hui il travaillait pour le FBI, pour l'homme qui avait un jour tenté de l'arrêter. A présent, ils travaillaient main dans la main.

Alors comment Teresa Lisbon, la femme la plus intègre qu'il connaisse, avait put finir avec les menottes, dans une cellule pour meurtre? Ça il ne le savait pas et il finirait par le découvrir. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour elle, pas un lieu pour une femme comme elle. Et pourtant, c'est là qu'elle se trouvait. Alors que le gardien remplissait un formulaire, il la détailla. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Teresa Lisbon avait pleuré? Oui, après tout, elle était humaine. Mais de voir le reste de larmes sur ses joues lui fit mal au cœur. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas sa place.

Il avait vu bon nombre de meurtrier au cours de sa carrière en tant que gardien de prison. Des femmes pour la plupart. Il travaillait dans une prison pour femme. Certains de ses collègues prenaient plaisir à les tourmenter, mais pas lui. Profiter de sa position pour assouvir ses fantasmes? Très peu pour lui. Il respectait trop les femmes pour leur faire le moindre mal. Malheureusement, il y en avait toujours pour faire ce que lui et d'autres se refusaient de faire.

Il avisa le regard lubrique de Peter Shine, le gardien remplissant le formulaire. De temps à autre, il laissait ses yeux glisser vers la femme. Il n'aimait pas ça. Andrew Nelson n'était pas de ce genre et il décida à cet instant de veiller sur elle. Il ne laisserait rien lui arriver s'il le pouvait. Peter reposa le stylo, puis attrapa Lisbon par le bras, l'entrainant avec lui le long du couloir. Elle le suivit sans un mot, mais garda la tête haute. Elle était peut-être en prison, mais Andrew était certain de son innocence. Il se remit au travail, à savoir, surveiller les écrans de contrôle.

**- oooo -**

Les agents se trouvaient tous dans le bureau d'Abbott. Jane était debout, à coté de la porte, incapable de rester assit sur une chaise. Lisbon avait été envoyée en prison, il n'avait eut que quelques minutes avec elle avant la séance, puis quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée. Il lui avait promit de la sortir de là et il allait le faire, qu'importe ce que ça lui couterait. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de la savoir là bas, seule, sans protection. Elle savait se défendre, elle n'avait eut de cesse de le lui répéter depuis des années. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Un flic en prison risquait bien plus que dehors. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI, elle avait aidé à arrêter un grand nombre de criminels. Bien sûr, elle se trouvait dans une prison pour femme. Mais les criminels avaient toujours des moyens d'assouvir leur vengeance, qu'ils soient ou non dans la même prison. Si l'un d'eux voulait se venger, il trouverait un moyen de le faire. Il ne pouvait risquer ça, il ne pouvait attendre de la voir souffrir et payer pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commit.

-" Nous devons la sortir de là," s'énerva presque Jane face au silence de ses collègues qui se tournèrent tous vers lui. " On ne peut pas attendre la fin du procès car ça n'en sera pas un. Ils l'ont déjà condamné."

-" Vous n'en savez rien Jane," intervint Abbott. " Nous devons faire confiance à son avocat pour prouver son innocence."

-" Et bien je ne lui fait pas confiance," répondit Jane.

-" Vous devriez."

-" Les résultats du test ADN sont formels," précisa Wiley. " Il s'agit bien du sang de Lisbon sur place. Il n'y a aucun doute possible."

-" Je refuse d'y croire. Lisbon serait incapable de faire une chose pareille." Jane se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il se retourna vers ses collègues. " Mais vous la connaissez bon sang, vous savez qu'elle ne tuerait jamais qui que ce soit."

Personne n'osa lui répondre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils semblaient tous résigné, comme s'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider. Ils comptaient sur l'avocat pour la sortir de là et ils n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait un bon avocat, Abbott s'en était assuré. Il faisait confiance à son patron. Mais Lisbon était si importante pour lui, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

-" Ecoutez Jane, je sais que vous avez peur pour Lisbon et je vous comprends," dit Abbott en se levant et en marchant vers lui. " Je sais que vous voulez prouver son innocence tout comme nous. Et nous le ferons, tous ensemble mais de façon légale. Je refuse que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit de stupide. Lisbon ne vous le pardonnerait pas."

Jane regarda son patron dans les yeux, n'y trouvant qu'une profonde sincérité. Bien sûr il y était sincère. Il croyait en la justice pour trouver le vrai coupable et sortir Lisbon de prison. Il aurait voulut y croire lui aussi, mais comment? Impossible. Il l'avait bien vu aujourd'hui au tribunal, il avait vu comment le juge avait regardé Lisbon avant de rendre son verdict. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait été mal, qu'il allait mettre une innocente en prison. Mais il l'avait fait, avec quand même cette pointe de regret dans le regard.

Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, comment le sang de Lisbon avait put se retrouver sur la scène de crime, comment elle était apparut sur ces vidéos de surveillances. Il y avait forcement une explication, et une raison. Quelqu'un en avait après Lisbon. Stuart Riley lui en voulait, mais il était mort, la victime du crime qui avait envoyé Lisbon en prison. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'autre. Les lettres. Celui qui lui envoyait les lettres devait être celui qui l'avait envoyé là bas.

Il se tourna vers Cho, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'agent sembla comprendre qu'il avait quelque chose en tête mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas en parler devant le reste de l'équipe. Il voulait préserver la vie privée de Lisbon aussi longtemps que possible. Pas pour longtemps puisque sous peu, sa maison serait fouillée de fond en comble. Il voulait retrouver ces lettres avant que la police ne les trouve. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ça l'aiderait, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Un coup se fit entendre contre la porte et l'agent Pike entra. Jane sentit la jalousie monter en lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel qu'il n'était plus avec Lisbon, que c'était fini entre eux. L'homme le regarda, les yeux noirs de colère contre lui et Jane ne put le lui reprocher. Il avait perdu Lisbon. Lui-même réagirait de la même façon s'il était à sa place, et il l'avait été.

-" Agent Pike, que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Abbott.

-" Je… Je voulais vous avertir que j'ai été contacté par l'avocat de l'accusation," dit l'agent. " Il veut que je témoigne."

-" De quoi parlez-vous exactement?" S'enquit Jane.

-" Le soir de la fusillade je suis partis avant l'arrivée de l'agent Cho," expliqua-t-il. " Mais j'ai fini par revenir. Seulement, lorsque je suis arrivée, Teresa était sur le point de partir. Alors je suis rentré chez moi."

-" Teresa était blessée et vous l'avez laissé seule?" S'énerva Jane en s'approchant dangereusement de l'homme. Mais Cho le retint d'une main contre le torse. " Vous n'êtes pas resté avec elle alors qu'elle avait besoin d'aide."

-" Nous venions de rompre, que vouliez-vous que je fasse?" Cria presque Pike. " Que je console la femme qui venait de me briser le cœur?"

-" Vous auriez pus l'aider, la soigner. Ou simplement veiller sur elle pendant la nuit. Elle a été blessée en vous sauvant la vie. A moins que vous l'ayez oublié."

-" Je ne l'ai pas oublié," répondit Pike en baissant la tête. " Mais je me dois de dire la vérité et la vérité c'est que j'ai vu Teresa partir de chez elle ce soir là."

-" Alors vous la croyez coupable."

Et sur ces mots, Jane sortit du bureau. Les agents le regardèrent s'éloigner dans le couloir. Ils savaient tous qu'il était bien plus touché par tout ça que le reste de l'équipe réunit. Ils avaient tous vu l'attachement entre ces deux là. Jane avait refusé de travailler avec eux sans Lisbon. Elle avait abandonné tout ce qu'elle avait construit pour le rejoindre. Ça voulait tout dire. Alors ils laissèrent Jane s'en aller. Sauf Cho qui se leva pour le suivre. Il échangea un regard avec Abbott avant de quitter le bureau.

Il retrouva Jane assit sur la chaise devant le bureau de Lisbon. Il fouillait le premier tiroir, à la recherches des lettres.

-" Tu ne les trouveras pas ici," dit-il en s'arrêtant derrière lui.

-" Je sais, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer," répondit Jane en refermant le tiroir. " Elle a dut les cacher chez elle. Pas dans son sac. Elle l'avait quand elle a été arrêtée et elles ne se trouvent pas avec le reste de ses affaires." Il avait déjà vérifié, ce qui n'étonna pas l'agent. " Chez elle."

Les deux hommes partirent, prirent l'ascenseur et rejoignirent le parking. Ils prirent la voiture de Cho pour se rendre chez Lisbon.

-" Il y avait un tas de lettres sur le sol hier soir," informa Cho, tout en conduisant. " Pourquoi ne les a-t-elle pas ramassé?"

-" Parce qu'elle ne vit plus chez elle," expliqua Cho. " Il a dut se passer quelque chose qui lui a fait peur et elle est partit."

-" Oui, mais quoi?"

-" On le saura quand on sera chez elle. Lisbon n'a pas peur de grand-chose, et c'est-ce qui me fait peur parfois. Elle n'hésite pas à se mettre dans des situations dangereuses pour rendre justice aux victimes. Il s'est passé quelque chose et elle est partit."

-" Un hôtel?" Demanda Cho.

-" Certainement. Ou un motel, un endroit impersonnel. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse, qu'on pose des questions. C'est là qu'elle allait quand Pike est repassé." Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il était fatigué, il avait mal au bras. " A-t-elle parlé d'autre chose?"

-" Juste des lettres."

-" Il y a forcement autre chose," murmura Jane. " Lisbon ne serait pas partit juste à cause de lettres. Je la connais."

Cho ne dit rien. Oui, Jane connaissait Lisbon mieux que n'importe qui, mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même. Tout comme Lisbon connaissait Jane. Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre, même dans les pires situations. Ils s'étaient soutenus, s'étaient consolés. Ils s'étaient toujours comprit. Lisbon avait toujours voulut sauver Jane et maintenant, c'est lui qui voulait la sauver.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison de Lisbon. Elle avait déjà été fouillée. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour faire d'elle une criminelle aux yeux de son quartier. Lorsqu'elle sortirait, Jane l'aiderait à déménager. Il lui trouverait une maison qui lui conviendrait mieux que celle-ci. Il lui offrirait tout ce qu'elle voudrait, juste pour voir son sourire et chasser ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, mais il ferait de son mieux pour que le souvenir s'estompe.

Jane entra le premier et s'arrêta. Le souvenir de sa dernière visite ici lui revint en mémoire. Assit sur le canapé, Lisbon à ses cotés. Elle lui prenait la main pour le conduire dans la chambre d'ami, refusant qu'il passe la nuit seul. Elle lui apportait des vêtements, lui embrassait la joue. Il lui attrapait la main, il l'embrassait. Il lui faisait l'amour, toute la nuit.

Il secoua la tête. Inutile de se laissait envahir par tout ces souvenirs maintenant. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Il devait trouver ce qui avait fait fuir Lisbon.

Il avança dans le salon, observant les lieux. Il n'était pas venu souvent ici, du moins pas assez à son gout. Les choses étaient différentes avant, à Sacramento. Tout était différent à Austin. Rien que cette maison était différente de l'appartement qu'elle avait avant. Ici, elle s'était vraiment installée. Elle avait tenté de refaire sa vie et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Elle avait même tenté d'entamer une relation, avec un homme bien. C'est là qu'il avait comprit qu'il risquait de la perdre et il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver.

Cho fouilla les tiroirs du bureau, ne trouvant rien. Jane chercha dans la cuisine, mais ne trouva rien de plus. Si Lisbon voulait cacher quelque chose, elle ne le ferait certainement pas dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Pas même dans la chambre. Elle l'aurait fait dans un endroit qui ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne, sauf lui. Elle le connaissait, tout comme lui la connaissait. Si elle avait caché quelque chose, elle l'aurait fait dans un endroit qu'il aurait lui-même choisit dans une pareille situation.

Il monta l'escalier pour se rendre directement dans la chambre d'ami. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait choisit le grenier. Mais elle n'en avait pas. Elle devait donc avoir choisit un endroit qui s'en approchait. La chambre d'ami était la pièce au fond du couloir, non loin de la chambre de Lisbon. Il entra donc dans la pièce qu'il observa rapidement. Quelque chose attira alors son attention. Au dessus du lit où ils avaient passé leur seule et unique nuit, dans le plafond.

Jane monta sur le lit, tira doucement sur le plastique au dessus de l'ampoule et découvrit une petite cassette. Il sourit. Lisbon était une femme qui vivait avec son temps, s'adaptant aux nouvelles technologies. Sauf pour son répondeur. Il savait qu'elle avait prit l'habitude d'écouter encore et encore le dernier message qu'il lui avait laissé avant de disparaitre pendant deux ans, qu'elle avait gardé son téléphone aussi longtemps que possible. Mais un jour, en plaquant un suspect, le téléphone était tombé et s'était brisé. Elle n'avait jamais put récupérer le message. Elle le lui avait avoué un soir, après une enquête difficile. Il avait passé la soirée avec elle, tentant de lui redonner un peu le sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait avoué ça, mais ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle avait un répondeur avec une cassette, afin de pouvoir conserver ses messages. Et aujourd'hui, ça allait lui être très utile.

Si Lisbon avait gardé cette cassette, l'avait caché ici, c'est que ce devait être important et qu'elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit la trouve. Sauf lui, sinon elle aurait trouvé une meilleure cachette. Quoi que le connaissait, elle devait se douter qu'il trouverait toujours. Il s'assit sur le lit, la cassette dans les mains. Il savait que ça lui apporterait des réponses qui pourraient lui permettre de sortir Lisbon de prison. Ce ne serait pas facile, il le savait. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, pour elle. Jamais il ne perdrait espoir.

Cho arriva dans la chambre et le trouva, toujours assit sur le lit, la cassette en mains. Il s'approcha doucement, observant la pièce. La décoration était simple, à l'image de Lisbon. Au regard de Jane, l'agent comprit que cette pièce avait une importance particulière mais il ne commenta pas. Il remarqua la cassette que son collègue tenait entre les mains.

-" T'as trouvé ça où?" Demanda-t-il en désignant la cassette que Jane tenait d'un mouvement de la tête.

-" Dans le plafonnier," répondit le mentaliste. " Je crois que ça nous apportera des réponses. Elle ne l'aurait pas caché là si ça n'avait pas d'importance."

-" Alors écoutons-la."

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et descendirent dans le salon. Jane plaça la cassette dans le magnétophone que Lisbon conservait toujours dans son bureau. Ils écoutèrent les messages, un grand nombre n'étant qu'une simple respiration. Puis, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, glaçant le sang de Jane dans ses veines. Tommy Volker, l'homme intouchable que Lisbon était parvenue à faire enfermer. Cet homme n'avait jamais admit sa défaite, il l'avait bien fait comprendre lorsque le verdict était tombé.

-" Les lettres viennent aussi de Volker," siffla Jane entre ses dents. " C'est lui qui a piégé Lisbon, c'est lui qui a fait tuer Riley."

-" Mais la vidéo montre bien Lisbon, tout comme l'ADN est le sien," rappela Cho. " Comment expliques-tu ça?"

-" Je ne le sais pas encore," avoua Jane. " Mais je trouverais. Volker devrait être en prison, je veux savoir comment il a put faire tout ça de là bas. Je sais qu'il est puissant, qu'il connait beaucoup de personnes influentes, mais quand même."

-" Je vais demander à Wiley de faire une recherche." Cho sortit son portable, mais Jane lui retint la main. " Tu ne veux pas impliquer le FBI là dedans," comprit-il. " Je vais demander à Van Pelt alors, elle pourra nous aider, et bien plus vite."

-" D'accord, en attendant je voudrais aller voir Lisbon. Elle doit bien avoir droit aux visites et je suis consultant pour le FBI."

-" J'appel Abbott pour qu'il t'obtienne une autorisation."

-" Merci Cho."

Jane rangea la cassette dans sa poche puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il savait que le temps qu'il arrive à la prison, il aurait les autorisations nécessaires. Il lui faisait confiance pour ça. Il prit la voiture de Cho, se doutant que l'agent trouverait un moyen pour retourner au bureau par ses propres moyens.

Tout en roulant, il se demanda pourquoi Abbott et le reste de l'équipe ne cherchaient pas plus à défendre Lisbon, pourquoi ils restaient si passifs face à la situation. Ils étaient tous conscient de ce qui pourrait arriver à Lisbon s'ils ne la sortaient pas de là. Alors pourquoi simplement attendre que l'avocat fasse son travail, pourquoi ne pas enquêter? Auraient-ils été aussi achetés? Il en doutait. Ils étaient trop intègres pour avoir accepté de l'argent en échange de la liberté de Lisbon. Il devait y avoir autre chose, mais quoi. Il trouverait, il trouvait toujours.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se trouvait dans une salle d'interrogatoire. On lui avait dit que quelqu'un avait demandé à la voir et elle priait pour que ce soit Jane. Bien entendu, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être le FBI venu l'interroger. Elle avait passé plus de deux heures dans une cellule avec une femme qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qui était le chef. Elle n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, était restée sur son lit, à attendre. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre de toute façon?

Un gardien était venu la chercher quelques minutes plus tôt. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle avait observé les autres détenues. Son regard avait alors croisé celui d'une jeune femme, ou plutôt une jeune fille car elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ou dix neuf ans. Elle semblait si fragile, si effrayée. Lisbon aurait voulut pouvoir la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien pour elle. Cette pauvre fille ne semblait pas avoir sa place ici, elle n'avait rien de la criminelle endurcie qu'elle avait put voir autour d'elle.

Mais comment pourrait-elle la rassurer alors qu'elle avait peur pour elle-même, peur de ne jamais sortir d'ici. Elle avait été piégée, de ça elle n'avait aucun doute. Volker devait être derrière tout ça. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il voulait d'elle, c'était pourtant si simple. Il voulait l'humilier en l'envoyant en prison. En tant que flic, c'était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver et il le savait. Il avait certainement prévu quelque chose de plus, elle le connaissait assez pour savoir ça.

Maintenant, assise dans cette salle, seule, elle se demandait ce qui l'attendait encore, ce que Volker avait prévu de pire pour elle. Il ne pouvait se contenter de ça, elle en prison. Il devait avoir prévu autre chose pour l'humilier encore plus. Allait-il s'en prendre à ses amis, à Jane? Dieu, elle espérait que non. Cette histoire était entre lui et elle, personne d'autre ne devait être impliqué. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle, il avait déjà bien assez souffert.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit, un gardien entra et s'avança vers elle. Il lui retira les menottes et elle se massa les poignés. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour attendre devant la porte, dans le couloir. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Jane était son visiteur, il était venu la voir. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui sauter dans les bras, de le serrer fort contre elle. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, qu'ils ne devaient pas se toucher. Ils devaient rester chacun d'un coté de la table et ça la tuait d'être si proche et à la fois si loin.

Jane s'assit en face d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il avait cette petite étincelle dans le regard, dont elle s'était toujours méfiée. Il préparait quelque chose et elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. Il allait se mettre dans une situation délicate pour lui venir en aide, elle ne le voulait pas. Il risquait lui aussi la prison. S'il ne respectait pas les termes du contrat établis avec Abbott, il finirait ses jours dans une cellule, seul. Elle ne voulait pas ça pour lui, jamais.

-" Teresa, tu vas bien?" S'enquit-il en tendant une main devant lui. Devant son hésitation, il sourit. " Tu peux me prendre la main, nous avons le droit."

Cela lui suffit et elle attrapa sa main, la serrant fort dans la sienne. Elle aurait voulut faire plus, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était également autorisé.

-" Que prévois-tu de faire Jane?" Demanda-t-elle. " Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas me faire sortir de prison de façon illégale. Ne vas pas mettre ta liberté en péril à cause de moi."

-" Je ne dirais pas à cause de toi mais pour toi Teresa," répondit Jane, ne niant ni n'affirmant ses intentions. " Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et ce n'est certainement pas d'être ici, en prison."

-" Je sortirais d'ici Jane, mon avocat prouvera mon innocence," dit-elle, mais elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être convaincante.

-" Je sais tout Teresa," dit alors Jane. " Pour les lettres, les appels. Je sais tout et je sais qui est derrière tout ça."

-" Tu… Comment?" La tristesse était clairement visible sur le visage de Lisbon.

Jane regarda Lisbon un moment. Elle culpabilisait de son silence, il le voyait. Il ne lui en voulait pas, comment le pourrait-il. Il avait lui-même gardé tant de choses pour lui pendant tant d'années, sans ne jamais rien lui dire. De plus, il s'agissait de Volker. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi l'homme était capable. Alors il la comprenait.

-" Cho m'a appelé après la fusillade," avoua-t-il. " Il m'a dit pour les lettres. J'ai découvert pour les appels aujourd'hui en fouillant chez toi," Lisbon baissa les yeux et il serra sa main. " Ne crois pas que cela m'a fait plaisir, fouiller dans ton intimité ainsi. Mais je le devais, pour te sortir de là."

-" Je sais Jane, je ne te reproche rien." Elle sera sa main en retour. " Je suis désolée, je sais que j'aurais dus te le dire mais…"

-" Il m'a menacé, nous a tous menacé," finit-il pour elle et Lisbon acquiesça. " Tu voulais nous protéger."

-" J'ai été stupide," murmura-t-elle. " J'ai cru que je pourrais me débrouiller seule, me sortir de cette situation sans l'aide de personne et ne jamais rien dire à qui que ce soit."

-" Ce n'était pas stupide, juste inconscient," rétorqua Jane. " Il s'agit de Volker, tu sais à quel point il est dangereux." Jane plongea son regard dans celui de Lisbon, voulant lui faire comprendre toute son inquiétude pour elle.

-" Je voulais vous protéger de lui. Il vous avait menacé. Il voulait commencer par toi, je ne pouvais pas le laissé faire."

-" Mais tu l'as dis à Cho," la douleur qu'il avait ressentit par son silence était parfaitement reconnaissable dans le ton de sa voix. " Je sais pourquoi tu le lui as dis. Le cauchemar, la peur de me perdre. C'était la même chose pour moi pendant toutes ces années. J'avais peur pour toi, c'est pourquoi je ne te disais pas tout. Alors je comprends ton silence."

Les yeux brillant, Lisbon savoura cette révélation. Elle le savait déjà, comment aurait-il put en être autrement. Mais de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche, de l'entendre avouer ce qu'il avait fait. Ça changeait beaucoup de choses pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il était vraiment honnête avec elle.

-" Je sais Jane, je crois que je l'ai toujours sus. Mais de t'entendre me le dire, ça fait tellement de bien. Si seulement je n'étais pas ici."

-" Tu ne le resteras pas longtemps," assura Jane. " Je prouverais ton innocence. Je te sortirais de là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je t'en fais la promesse."

-" Ne fais rien de stupide, c'est tout ce que je te demande."

Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et le gardien leur fit comprendre que la visite était finie. Il ressortit ensuite, leur laissant le temps de se dire au revoir. Jane se tourna vers Lisbon et ne résista pas plus longtemps. Il se leva, contourna la table et attrapa la femme par les épaules. Elle se retrouva face à lui, levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle leva une main, la posa sur sa joue et Jane ferma les yeux.

-" Je vais te sortir de là Teresa," souffla-t-il en s'approchant doucement de son visage. " Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi et je refuse de venir te voir ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu n'as rien fais et il est temps que tous le monde le sache. Je trouverais les preuves de ton innocence et je viendrais te chercher pour te ramener à la maison."

-" Je te fais confiance Patrick," sourit-elle.

-" A quel hôtel es-tu allée?" Demanda-t-il.

-" Un hôtel à la sortie de la ville," répondit-elle. " Mais quel importance."

-" Pike a été appelé à témoigner contre toi," avoua Jane. " Il est repassé après la fusillade et t'a vu partir. L'accusation va le faire témoigner. Je vais aller au motel et je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui aurait put te voir. Je vais trouver un témoin qui prouvera que tu ne pouvais pas être sur les lieux du crime."

Lisbon ne répondit rien. Elle avait fait du mal à Pike en rompant avec lui, elle le savait bien et s'en voulait terriblement. Jamais elle n'avait voulut faire souffrir qui que ce soit, ni lui ni Jane. Elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir avoir ce qu'elle voulait et avait donc tenté de refaire sa vie, d'aller de l'avant avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait eut tort et elle s'en voudrait toujours. A cause de ses mauvais choix, beaucoup de monde avait souffert.

Mais de là à ce qu'il témoigne contre elle, qu'il contribue à la faire condamner. Elle avait du mal à y croire et pourtant. Elle n'allait pas tuer Riley lorsqu'il l'avait vu partir ce soir là, elle retournait simplement au motel, retrouver sa chambre impersonnelle qu'elle détestait tant. Elle comprenait qu'il ait put croire autre chose. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à témoigner contre elle.

-" Je ne suis pas allé à l'hôtel en partant de chez moi," avoua-t-elle enfin et devant le regard curieux de Jane, elle continua. " J'ai passé la nuit chez toi."

Lisbon baissa la tête, honteuse de sa révélation. Jane lui fit relever les yeux d'un doigt sous le menton.

-" Je voulais me sentir près de toi," continua-t-elle, son regard dans le sien. " Je te voulais à mes cotés et… Je sais que c'est stupide, mais j'avais besoin de toi et c'était la seule chose qui pouvait m'aider à cet instant."

-" Je suis heureux d'avoir pus t'aider ainsi, même si je n'étais pas là," dit-il, la voix rauque d'émotions. " Je dois partir maintenant, mais je reviendrais," promis Jane en encadrant le visage de Lisbon de ses mains. " Je reviendrais tous les jours si on me laisse le faire jusqu'à ce qu'on autorise ta sortie sous caution."

-" Ils ont déjà refusé," lui rappela-t-elle. " Pourquoi changeraient-ils d'avis."

" Je leur ferais changer d'avis," assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. " Mais en attendant, fais attention à toi. N'oublis pas ce qui arrive aux flics en prison."

-" Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Elle l'embrassa avec amour avant de poser son front contre le sien. " Je…"

-" Pas maintenant Teresa," l'empêcha-t-il de parler d'un doigt sur les lèvres. " Tu me le diras quand tout ça sera fini, quand tu seras libre."

-" Et si je ne le suis jamais?" Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas que cela serra le cœur de Jane qui n'aimait pas la voir ainsi, si peu sûr d'elle.

-" Tu le seras bientôt," assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le gardien s'approcha de Lisbon pour lui remettre les menottes. Elle se laissa faire, son regard toujours ancré dans celui de Jane. Elle avait tellement honte de se retrouver réduit à ça, surtout devant lui. La tristesse dans son regard lui fit mal au cœur. Elle n'avait toujours voulut que son bonheur et aujourd'hui, elle ne lui apportait que de la tristesse. Il méritait tellement plus que ça, tellement plus qu'elle.

Le gardien entraina Lisbon dans le couloir, mais elle garda les yeux sur Jane aussi longtemps que possible. Elle tourna à l'angle du couloir qui la ramènerait à sa cellule et Jane disparut. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, retenant difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée dans pareille situation, avait déjà été accusée de meurtre. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait en prison pour ça. La première fois, Jane l'avait aidé et elle savait qu'il le ferait encore. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle le savait.

Elle arriva enfin dans sa cellule où elle retrouva sa compagne du moment. La femme ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle, ce qui rassura Lisbon. Elle n'était pas en état pour une confrontation, pas maintenant. Elle monta sur son lit lorsque le gardien lui eut retiré les menottes, s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Elle revit le sourire de Jane, elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ça lui manquait déjà. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais avoir l'occasion de gouter à tout ça. Mais elle faisait confiance à Jane. Il avait dit qu'il prouverait son innocence et elle savait qu'il le ferait. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne se mettrait pas en danger pour ça.

**- oooo -**

Lorsqu'il quitta la prison, Jane retourna tout de suite à son air-Stream. Lisbon était venu chez lui. Cette simple pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. D'avoir put lui apporter un peu de réconfort sans même être là lui fit du bien. Il était heureux d'avoir put l'aider, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tout comme aujourd'hui. Il savait que ses promesses lui avaient apporté un peu d'espoir et elle en avait besoin. Il aurait tant voulut pouvoir lui donner plus, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner pour le moment.

En arrivant chez lui, il chercha tout de suite les lettres. Il se doutait que Lisbon les avait laissés là, puisqu'elle ne les avait pas sur elle lorsqu'elle avait été arrêtée. Elle n'était pas retournée à l'hôtel ce soir là. Les lettres ne pouvaient donc être qu'ici. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait avec, mais il trouverait bien. Avec ça et l'enregistrement, ça suffirait peut-être à la faire sortir de prison. Elle n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire, elle était innocente de tout ce dont on l'accusait.

Il trouva les lettres, sous le matelas. Il s'assit, le tas entre les mains. Il y en avait tellement, plus qu'une seule par jour. Pas étonnant que Lisbon ne soit pas resté chez elle. En les lisant, il sentit la colère monter en lui. Cet homme, Volker, n'avait jamais oublié Lisbon. Sa fascination pour elle avait grandit au cours des années, tout comme sa colère et son ressentiment. Il voulait lui faire payer sa chute et pour le moment, il y arrivait plutôt bien.

La fusillade de l'autre soir devait venir de lui. Le but étant de lui faire peur, pas de la blesser. Est-ce que l'affaire Riley était une coïncidence où un autre coup monté? Volker avait-il quelque chose à voir dans la mort d'Amanda Cameron ou avait-il simplement profité de l'occasion? Et son dépars pour New-York. Était-ce également un plan mis en place par le criminel? Tout cela faisait trop pour que ce soient de simples coïncidences. Maintenant, il devait prouver l'implication de Volker dans tout ça. Mais avant tout, il devait savoir s'il se trouvait toujours en prison, ce dont il doutait fortement. Même avec ses relations, il n'aurait jamais put faire tout ça de là bas.

Jane savait que tout ça ne serait pas facile. A l'époque déjà, il n'avait pas été simple d'incriminer Volker. Ils avaient dut tricher, mentir pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Le moindre faux pas, et Lisbon passerait le reste de sa vie en prison. Il allait devoir faire bien attention et jouer dans les règles.

La colère qui s'insinua en lui lui rappela celle qu'il avait ressentit contre John le Rouge pendant toutes ces années. L'envie de vengeance contre un homme qui s'en était prit à la femme qu'il aime. Il ne pouvait pas la laissé l'envahir, pas cette fois. La vie de Lisbon était en jeu. Il fallait qu'il trouve des preuves contre Volker sans que cela ne retombe sur elle. Ça n'allait pas être facile, il allait certainement se mettre en danger. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il reposa le tas de lettres sur le lit et se leva pour se préparer un thé. Il devait se détendre, laissé la colère le quitter avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il se serrait calmé, il appellerait Cho pour savoir s'il avait du nouveau. Puis, il contacterait Grace, en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Son ancienne équipe était parvenue à arrêter cet homme une fois, ils pourraient le refaire. Ensuite, il emmènerait Lisbon loin de tout ça, il l'aiderait à oublier.

Jane se laissa tomber sur le canapé, sa tasse de thé à la main et son esprit en pleine ébullition. Il ne se reposerait pas, ne s'arrêterait pas, tant que Lisbon ne serait pas avec lui. Il ne la perdrait pas une autre fois, il ne laisserait personne l'éloigner de lui maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvés. Et s'il devait la faire évader pour assurer sa sécurité, il le ferait, même contre sa volonté. Sa présence en prison n'était que le début, Volker avait certainement prévu autre chose et Jane n'attendrait pas de savoir quoi. Il mettrait un terme à tout ça et ferait en sorte que l'homme finisse le reste de sa vie en prison.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N****: et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Vous aurez le prochain d'ici la fin de semaine prochaine, si toutefois le dernier épisode de cette saison six ne m'a pas achevé avant. Je suis impatiente de le voir, de savoir ce que Bruno a prévu pour nous. J'espère encore avoir du Jisbon.**

**Bonne journée à tous,**

_Sweety 18/05/14  
_


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N****: chers lecteurs, je m'excuse de ce retard. Je voulais poster plus tôt ce chapitre, mais j'ai repris la série **_**Once upon a Time**_** et du coup j'ai un peu oublié ma fic. Mais le voilà maintenant et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Par contre, je ne posterais pas la suite avant au moins deux semaines car je pars à Monaco la semaine prochaine et que je serais bien trop occupé pour écrire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

_Jane et Lisbon ont refait leurs vies après le retour de Jane. Lisbon fréquente un homme et Jane tente de ne pas s__'__interposer à son bonheur. Mais une personne surgissant de leur passé revient les hanter._

* * *

**Tout n'est pas fini**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Depuis que tous ses agents avaient quitté le bureau pour se mettre au travail, Abbott ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son meilleur agent depuis qu'il travaillait pour le FBI, celle qui lui avait tenue tête presque trois ans plus tôt alors qu'il faisait fermer le CBI et qu'il la soupçonnait d'être du coté des méchants. Il n'y avait jamais cru, mais c'était son travaille de le lui faire croire. Elle avait toujours tenue bon, avait soutenue Jane jusqu'au bout, allant même jusqu'à perdre son travail. Il avait admiré sa loyauté envers l'homme qui lui avait tout fait perdre.

Aujourd'hui, elle était en prison et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait dit à Jane de faire confiance à la justice et qu'elle serait bientôt innocentée. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment lui-même. Il savait que c'était un coup monté, les vidéos de surveillance, les résultats ADN. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne croyait pas du tout qu'elle ait put faire une telle chose. Malheureusement, depuis l'annonce de Pike sur son témoignage contre Lisbon, il avait quelques doutes. Pas sur son innocence, mais il voulait savoir où elle s'était rendu et comment prouver qu'elle ne pouvait pas être coupable. Elle n'avait pas passé la soirée chez elle, ni au bureau. Elle était bien allée quelque part, mais où?

Depuis quelques jours, il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle était perturbée par quelque chose. Il l'avait bien observé ces derniers jours. Elle dormait peu, elle était inquiète. Il l'avait vu regardé autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir arriver quelqu'un et qu'elle en avait peur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir peur et cela l'avait bien intrigué. Peut-être que tout ça avait un rapport avec la situation actuelle? Si c'était le cas, il allait devoir faire bien attention.

Lisbon avait été piégée et se retrouvait maintenant en prison. Il allait devoir gérer les choses avec précaution et discrétion. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et laissa son regard se poser sur ses agents. Wiley pianotait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur, cherchant des preuves prouvant innocenter Lisbon. Ce jeune garçon avait un brillant avenir devant lui et Abbott était fier de l'avoir dans son équipe. Il n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques pour ses collègues, ses amis. Il était le plus jeune ici et déjà, il avait sut faire sa place au milieu de tout ces agents expérimentés.

Cho était revenu seul. Jane s'était rendu à la prison, ce qui n'avait pas du tout étonné Abbott. Il était revenu de New-York, prenant un vol de nuit, pour avec Lisbon, pour la soutenir, l'aider. L'attachement entre ces deux là était parfaitement visible, les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre n'étaient un secret pour personne. Abbott s'était même demandé pourquoi elle s'était mise à fréquenter Marcus Pike. L'agent était un homme bien, mais il n'était pas le bon pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, le témoignage de Pike risquait d'envoyer Lisbon en prison pour longtemps et il se demanda s'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Jane aurait mentit si nécessaire pour la protéger, pas qu'il cautionne une telle chose. Mais il le ferait, pour la femme qu'il aime. Pike ne le ferait jamais. Aimait-il vraiment Lisbon? Car dans cette histoire, les sentiments avaient une grande importance. Lisbon avait des problèmes, bien avant cette affaire de meurtre, et c'est pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime qu'elle avait gardé le silence. Et maintenant, elle risquait sa vie. Oui, l'amour avait une grande importance dans cette affaire.

Abbott n'avait jamais été du genre à s'occuper de ça, à s'embarrasser des sentiments entre ses subalternes. Il était le patron, il assignait les affaires à ses agents et s'attendait à ce que le travail soit fait. Puis, Patrick Jane était arrivé dans sa vie, changeant sa vision des choses. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à ce que Teresa Lisbon rejoigne l'équipe, allant même jusqu'à préférer la prison s'il n'acceptait pas, Abbott avait comprit qu'elle était plus pour lui qu'une collègue, une amie. Les sentiments de cet homme étaient visibles sur son visage. Abbott ne se sentait pas de ne rien faire et de voir deux personnes si importantes à ses yeux sombrer dans la misère.

L'agent se tourna vers son téléphone. Il avait quelques coups de fils à passer, des personnes à contacter. Il prenait des risques, mais il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Lisbon là bas, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle avait travaillé trop dure pour en arriver à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert dans sa vie pour qu'il la laisse souffrir encore. Et il connaissait justement la personne qui pourrait les aider, lui et Lisbon, ainsi que Jane. Ils étaient une famille nom de nom, et les familles se soutenaient, s'aidaient.

-" J'ai besoin de ton aide," dit Abbott lorsque la personne décrocha. " Je t'envoie les détails de l'affaire. Sois discret, ça pourrait être dangereux."

Il raccrocha et alluma son ordinateur. Il alla directement sur sa boite mail, trouva son contacte et lui envoya tous les détails sur l'affaire. Cela prendrait certainement un peu de temps et il espérait vraiment que Lisbon tiendrait le coup. Un flic en prison risquait gros et depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le FBI, Lisbon en avait envoyé beaucoup là bas. Certains pouvaient envisager de lui faire payer. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre ça, sauf peut-être la faire mettre en isolation. Ce serait peut-être la solution.

Il vit Cho arriver et il arrêta rapidement son ordinateur. Inutile que son agent ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, car il n'était pas certain que sa source puisse lui venir en aide. L'agent entra, la mine sombre.

-" Je n'ai rien de plus patron," dit-il simplement, debout devant le grand bureau. " J'ai revu la vidéo et elle montre bien Lisbon tirant sur Riley. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à y croire."

-" Je n'y crois pas plus," avoua Abbott. " Demandez à Wiley s'il ne s'agirait pas d'un montage."

-" Il a déjà vérifié, plusieurs fois. Ça n'en est pas un."

-" Continuez vos recherches. Tentez de savoir où se trouvait Lisbon le soir du meurtre. Si elle n'était pas chez elle, comme l'a dit l'agent Pike, elle devait bien être quelque part. Si nous trouvons où, nous pourrons la faire innocenter."

-" Jane pense qu'elle a prit une chambre de motel."

-" Une raison particulière?" Demanda Abbott, commençant à comprendre le comportement des derniers jours de son agent.

Cho hésita un moment. Jane et lui s'étaient mit d'accord pour ne rien dire des menaces, des lettres et des appels. Mais cela était bien trop important pour ne rien dire. Peut-être que ça permettrait de faire sortir Lisbon de prison.

-" Elle reçoit des lettres de menaces depuis plusieurs jours," avoua Cho et Abbott se redressa sur son siège.

-" Vous le savez depuis quand?" S'enquit-il.

-" Quelques jours. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important," précisa Cho. " Nous savons maintenant que ces lettres venaient de Tommy Volker."

-" Volker, n'était-ce pas l'homme que personnes ne pouvait atteindre et que votre équipe est parvenue à arrêter? Ce type intouchable?"

-" C'est bien ça."

-" Il n'est pas censée être en prison?"

-" Si et j'ai demandé à Van Pelt de voir s'il s'y trouve toujours, ce dont je doute."

-" Vous avez demandé à un civil de faire des recherches sur une enquête en cours agent Cho?"

-" Tout pour faire sortir Lisbon de prison."

Abbott devait reconnaitre que Cho n'avait pas tort. Si le juge avait été intimidé, des flics pouvaient l'être aussi. Ce ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée de faire intervenir des civils. Ils pourraient chercher là où les flics ne le pouvaient pas, sans que personne ne le sache. Mais ils prendraient eux aussi des risques et Abbott craignait pour leur sécurité. Il avait rencontré les Rigsby lorsqu'ils travaillaient encore au CBI, puis quelques mois plus tôt. C'étaient des gens bien et il ne doutait pas qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour venir en aide à Lisbon.

-" Bien, qu'elle fasse les recherches nécessaires, mais avec précaution," approuva l'agent. " Qu'elle fasse très attention. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, elle a une famille."

-" Lisbon est sa famille," précisa Cho. " Nous sommes tous une famille et nous nous aidons, qu'importe les risques."

-" Je sais et je le comprends."

Cho hocha la tête, comprenant l'inquiétude de son patron. Les risques étaient grands, le danger était évident, mais ça ne ferait peur ni à Van Pelt, ni à Rigsby. Et encore moins à Jane. Cho savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour l'aider, pour la sortir de là avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

-" Je vais me remettre au travail," dit Cho en sortant du bureau.

Abbott regarda son agent sortir de son bureau et rejoindre Wiley. Il se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de chasser la fatigue et la frustration. Il aurait voulut pouvoir faire plus, pouvoir la faire sortir de prison. Il aurait voulut pouvoir prouver son innocence et la voir reprendre une vie normale. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Si Volker était vraiment impliqué dans cette histoire, les risques étaient plus grands qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Cet homme avait toujours eut des relations haut placées, des gens puissants prêt à l'aider.

S'il était vraiment sortit de prison, il devait encore avoir ces relations. Ce qui rendait les choses plus compliquées encore. Des flics, des juges, des gens qui avaient jurés de rendre la justice, de protéger la société. Soudain, Abbott se redressa, une nouvelle peur s'insinuant en lui. Des gardiens de prison. Volker pouvait avoir payé des gardiens de prison pour s'en prendre à Lisbon. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt? Si le juge avait été payé ou intimidé pour envoyer Lisbon en prison ainsi, un simple gardien pouvait l'être aussi. Il devait trouver un moyen de la protéger, sans que personne ne le sache.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon était retournée dans sa cellule après la visite de Jane. Il lui manquait déjà et il n'était partit que depuis quelques minutes. Il allait prendre des risques, elle le savait, elle le connaissait. Il lui avait promit de ne rien faire de stupide ou dangereux, mais il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. A sa place, elle ferait la même chose. Elle l'aimait et l'idée qu'il puisse finir sa vie en prison lui serait insoutenable. Ça avait été le cas à l'époque où il avait tué Timothy Carter. Elle avait fait son possible pour le sortir de prison, prenant tous les risques, ne se souciant pas de sa propre sécurité.

Aujourd'hui, les rôles étaient inversés et il ferait la même chose. Il allait prendre des risques pour elle, il allait mettre sa vie en danger pour elle. Cet homme était vraiment bien, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il s'était toujours considéré coupable de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille, même encore aujourd'hui. Elle lui avait si souvent répété qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il ne pouvait se reprocher les actions d'un autre. Ça avait prit du temps, mais il avait fini par le comprendre, du moins elle l'espérait.

Lisbon se tourna sur son lit, tentant de penser à autre chose. La femme qui partageait sa cellule n'était pas là et l'agent savoura sa solitude. Cette femme lui faisait un peu peur, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, mais cette femme avait quelque chose dans le regard qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Volker devait avoir des espions ici, des gens pour la surveiller.

Soudain, des plaintes dans le couloir attirèrent son attention. L'agent se redressa, écoutant avec attention afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendit la voix d'une jeune fille, certainement celle qu'elle avait vue un peu plus tôt, ainsi que celle un peu plus forte d'une autre femme, en colère. Elle descendit du lit, avança vers la grille et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la cellule. La jeune fille était assise par terre, les bras entourant ses jambes. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Trois femmes se tenaient au dessus d'elle, criant, riant.

C'en fut trop pour Lisbon, ne supportant pas de voir ces femmes s'en prendre à une si jeune fille. Elle avait été cette jeune fille un jour, inquiète, fragile, triste. Personne ne l'avait aidé à cette époque, elle avait travaillé dure pour devenir la femme forte qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Alors elle décida d'aider la jeune fille. Si elle n'avait eut personne, cette pauvre fille pouvait avoir quelqu'un. Elle était peut-être en prison, mais elle pouvait encore faire le bien.

Lisbon sortit de la cellule et marcha à pas rapide jusqu'au groupe un peu plus loin et personne ne la remarqua. Les femmes bousculaient la jeune fille, l'insultaient et personne ne l'aidait. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire. Quand une des femmes frappa la fille dans le dos, s'en fut trop pour Lisbon qui se précipita et la repoussa brusquement, la faisant tomber au sol. Elle se plaça devant la fille, son regard lançant des étincelles.

-" Casse-toi de là," hurla la femme en se redressant. " Ça te regarde pas."

-" Laissez cette fille tranquille," siffla Lisbon entre ses dents.

-" Tu sais pas à qui tu t'en prends la flic," ricana la femme. "Ne jamais s'en prendre à Tanya et c'Est-ce que tu viens de faire. Tu vas le regretter."

Avant que Lisbon puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Tanya et ses deux amies se précipitèrent sur Lisbon, la faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Elles la frappèrent, encore et encore, mais l'agent ne se laissa pas faire. Elle frappa comme elle le pouvait, donnant des coups de pieds, de poings. Sa vue devenait floue, ses gestes lents et elle ne s'en serait certainement pas sortit si un gardien n'était pas arrivé pour mettre fin au massacre.

Lisbon se sentit soulevée et elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir un gardien la porter. Elle tourna doucement la tête et vit la jeune fille, toujours au sol, la regardant s'éloigner. Elle lui offrit un faible sourire et Lisbon le lui rendit avant de fermes les yeux et de se laissé entrainer par le gardien vers l'infirmerie. Elle avait mal aux côtes, au dos et à la tête. Elle avait des bourdonnements dans les oreilles, à cause du sol qui avait heurté sa tête lorsqu'elle était tombée.

Elle se sentit être déposée sur un lit et elle ouvrit les yeux. Le gardien la regarda, lui sourit gentiment puis s'éloigna. Une infirmière approcha, passa une main sur son front et lui sourit également. Lisbon tenta de le lui rendre, mais elle ne réussit qu'à grogner de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

-" Ça va aller," la rassura l'infirmière, puis elle se tourna vers le gardien. " Que s'est-il passé?"

-" Elle s'est interposée entre Tanya et la petite Erine," répondit l'homme. " C'était la pire chose à faire, Tanya est dangereuse."

-" Elle est flic," rappela l'infirmière. " C'est en elle ça: protéger les innocents."

-" Erine n'est pas innocente, elle a tué un homme."

-" Pour se venger de ce qu'elle avait subit," précisa l'infirmière. " Je ne dis pas que c'était la chose à faire, mais la justice ne l'a pas aidé, elle s'est aidée elle-même."

-" Elle va finir sa vie en prison," ajouta le gardien. " Je suis désolé de ce qui lui est arrivé, sincèrement. Mais elle n'aurait pas dut faire ça, tuer le type qui l'a violé." Il posa les yeux sur Lisbon. " Et maintenant, elle embarque la nouvelle dans son histoire."

L'infirmière n'écouta pas plus les mots du gardien, préférant s'occuper de Lisbon. La pauvre femme avait un hématome sur le visage qui allait laissé des traces pendant plusieurs semaines. Lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur son abdomen, Lisbon gémit.

-" Ça va aller Teresa," la rassura la jeune femme. " Le médecin va venir vous voir, il va vous examiner et vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur."

L'infirmière s'éloigna, suivit du gardien, laissant Lisbon seule sur le lit. Elle tenta de se tourner sur le coté, mais la douleur était bien trop forte. Alors elle resta là, sans bouger. Elle avait mal, mais pas assez pour lui brouiller les pensées. Et ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers Jane. Il devait être en train de chercher les lettres qu'elle avait laissées chez lui et peut-être qu'avec ça, il trouverait un moyen de la sortir de là. Elle l'espérait vraiment, même si ça lui faisait également très peur.

Volker était un homme puissant, un homme duquel il fallait se méfier. Personne n'avait jamais osé se dresser contre lui, du moins personne de vivant, si ce n'est elle. Il avait juré de lui faire payer lors de son procès et elle n'avait pas eut peur à cette époque. Pourquoi aurait-elle eut peur? Il passerait le reste de sa vie en prison et ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

C'est-ce qu'elle croyait à l'époque, quand elle l'avait observé se faire entrainer hors de la salle d'audience. Les yeux du tueur s'étaient brièvement posés sur Jane et elle en avait frissonné. Si elle avait sut à cet instant qu'il préparait sa vengeance contre elle, contre eux. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Jane souffre de son entêtement à faire enfermer le tueur. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause de John le Rouge, elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence avec Volker.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et vit le médecin avancer. C'était un homme plutôt âgé, environ soixante ans et elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore prit sa retraite. Il était grand, le teint mâte. Mais ses yeux étaient d'un bleu intense. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers elle, Lisbon rencontra son regard. Il avait des yeux doux, sympathiques et elle se détendit. Il semblait vraiment gentil et son opinion se renforça quand il s'installa sur la chaise à coté du lit et passa une main sur son front.

-" Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps agent Lisbon," dit-il en prenant le dossier contenant ses antécédents médicaux. Il le posa et la regarda dans les yeux. " Vous n'auriez pas dus vous mêler des affaires de Tanya. Elle est dangereuse."

-" Cette fille, Erine, elle avait besoin d'aide," expliqua Lisbon. " Je ne pouvais pas la laissé faire."

-" Je sais que vous ne supportez pas qu'on fasse du mal aux autres et que vous vouliez aider Erine," dit le médecin. " Mais c'est Tanya qui fait la loi parmi les prisonniers depuis qu'elle est ici. Personne n'a jamais osé s'opposer à elle sans finir ici, ou pire."

-" Et bien il était temps que j'arrive alors," sourit Lisbon, mais son sourire était forcé.

-" Faites attention agent Lisbon," reprit le médecin.

L'homme se leva, regarda Lisbon une dernière fois puis sortit dans le couloir où l'attendait le gardien. Lisbon savait qu'elle venait de s'exposer à d'énormes problèmes mais elle n'avait pas eut le choix. Venir en aide aux plus faibles avait toujours été dans sa nature et elle savait qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envahir, sachant parfaitement que lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle retournerait dans sa cellule.

Cette histoire avec Tanya n'était pas finie, loin de là. La femme chercherait à se venger, à lui faire payer son intervention. Lisbon n'avait pas peur, et elle affronterait tout ce que Tanya lui ferait. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte d'ici.

**- oooo -**

En arrivant chez lui, Jane se dirigea directement vers la chambre. Il s'arrêta au pied du lit, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les draps étaient éparpillés sur le matelas, preuve que quelqu'un avait dormit ici. Teresa. Pour se sentir proche de lui, elle était venue ici, avait dormit dans son lit. Il s'assit, prit le drap entre les mains et le porta à son visage, inspirant le parfum de Lisbon se trouvant encore là. Une larme trouva son chemin le long de sa joue et il ne tenta même pas de la chasser. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se mettre à la recherche des lettres.

Il fouilla le lit, tirant sur les draps, retirant les oreillers. Il n'y avait rien. Il réfléchit un instant, essayant de se mettre dans la tête de Teresa. Un endroit que lui seul trouverait et elle le connaissait bien. Il se souvint que durant ses trois mois d'incarcération avant de rejoindre le FBI, elle lui avait écrit, comme lui l'avait fait pendant ses deux ans d'exile. Et comme elle, il avait gardé ces lettres qu'il avait soigneusement rangées dans une boite.

Il laissa tomba l'oreiller qu'il avait en main et se dirigea vers le petit placard dans le coin de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit, poussa quelques objets et trouva la boite. Il avait raison. Au fond de la boite, sous les lettres qu'elle lui avait envoyé, se trouvaient toutes les lettres qu'elle avait reçues. Il les sortit avec des mains tremblantes, en sortit une de son enveloppe et la lut. La colère monta en lui à chaque mot, chaque phrase. Il en sortit une autre et encore une autre.

Teresa avait reçu toutes ces lettres et n'avait rien dit à personne. Elle avait souffert en silence, pensant protéger tous le monde. Il était si fier d'elle, si fier de ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais en même temps si en colère contre elle. Pourquoi n'avait-elle fait confiance à personne? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas avertit Abbott? Il aurait put lui venir en aide, il aurait put la protéger. Seulement, elle avait voulut les protéger tous en agissant seule et maintenant elle était en prison.

Il avait les lettres, ça pourrait peut-être l'aider à prouver l'innocence de Teresa. Du moins il l'espérait. Cela prouverait qu'elle avait été menacée, que quelqu'un en avait après elle. Il pourrait ainsi faire comprendre qu'elle avait été piégée et elle pourrait alors sortir de prison. Entre les lettres et l'enregistrement, il la sortirait de là. Ensuite, il l'emmènerait en voyage, aussi loin que possible. Il avait bien des projets pour Teresa, des choses qu'il aurait voulut faire avant mais qui était hélas impossible avant.

A présent, il en avait le droit. Il pouvait faire des projets avec Teresa, la rendre heureuse. Pendant des années, il s'était imaginé ce qu'il ferait le jour où il serait libre de l'aimer. La courtiser convenablement, l'emmener diner, au cinéma. Des choses simples, mais des choses qu'il savait plaire aux femmes. Lisbon n'était peut-être pas une femme comme les autres, mais elle aimerait certainement passer du temps avec lui.

Jane rassembla toutes les lettres, les mit dans sa veste et sortit. Il devait voir Abbott au plus vite et régler cette histoire. Cho l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait parlé des lettres à Abbott. Jane ne lui en voulait pas, finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Son patron aimait beaucoup Lisbon, il le savait, il l'avait vu. Il avait de l'admiration pour son agent, tout comme Minelli en avait eut des années plus tôt. Qui ne pourrait pas avoir de l'admiration pour elle? Lisbon était une personne droite et intègre, qui ne voulait que le bien. Elle avait toujours fait respecter la justice et aujourd'hui la justice lui faisait défaut. Il ne pouvait permettre ça.

Il sortit sur le parking et avança jusqu'au grand bâtiment du FBI. Il entra, prit l'ascenseur et monta directement à son étage. Il ne croisa presque personne, ce qui l'intrigua. Il regarda sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà tard. Peut-être qu'Abbott était partit lui aussi. Il devrait peut-être revenir demain. Mais il ne voulait pas attendre, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Lisbon ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il avança encore dans le couloir. Tous les bureaux étaient vides, tout ses collègues étaient partit. Même Cho était rentré chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, après tout, lui aussi avait eut une longue et difficile semaine. Ils étaient tous fatigués et ils devaient se reposer s'ils voulaient pouvoir aider Lisbon. Par chance, le bureau d'Abbott était encore éclairé, ce qui voulait dire que l'agent était encore là. Il avança donc jusqu'au bureau et entra sans même frapper à la porte.

L'agent leva les yeux de ses dossiers pour les poser sur son consultant. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, se parlant avec les yeux. Jane semblait fatigué et Abbott savait qu'il était inutile de l'envoyer se reposer. Tant que Lisbon serrait en prison, rien ne l'empêcherait de travailler. L'agent se redressa donc et attendit de savoir ce que Jane avait en main.

-" J'ai la preuve que Lisbon n'a rien fait," dit Jane en posant le tas de lettres sur le bureau de son patron. " Avec ça, nous aurons la preuve qu'elle était menacée et que c'est cette personne qui l'a piégé."

Abbott prit les lettres et commença à les lires. Ce que Cho avait dit était bien vrai, quelqu'un en avait après Lisbon et il avait entre les mains la preuve qui pourrait les aider. Il releva les yeux vers Jane, dont les yeux brillaient d'espoirs. Il s'en voulut d'avance de ce qu'il allait faire.

-" Je suis désolé Jane, mais ça n'apporte aucunement la preuve de l'innocence de l'agent Lisbon," dit-il et avant que Jane ne puisse protester, il continua. " Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais écoutez moi. Lorsque l'avocat de la défense aura lut ces lettres, il pourrait les utiliser contre elle."

-" Comment?" S'enquit Jane qui avait un peu de mal à comprendre.

-" Il dira qu'à cause de ces lettres, de ces menaces, elle avait peur et n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Il dira qu'elle s'est laissé envahir par la colère et que lorsque Stuart Riley l'a menacé, elle l'a tué."

-" Vous savez bien que c'est faux, jamais elle n'aurait fait ça."

-" Nous le savons tous et l'avocat de la défense aussi. Mais son travail est de faire condamner Lisbon et il le fera, qu'elle soit coupable ou non. Donc, il vaut mieux ne rien dire de ces lettres à qui que ce soit. Continuez vos recherches, tentez de savoir où se trouve Volker. Ensuite, nous pourrons faire quelque chose. En attendant, nous devons garder le silence à ce sujet."

Abbott se leva, contourna le bureau et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jane.

-" Vous le savez aussi bien que moi Jane."

Il avait raison, Jane le savez. Il était tellement inquiet pour Lisbon qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Il devait garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Volker.

-" Vous avez raison," souffla Jane.

-" Je sais que c'est difficile Jane et sachez que je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler," proposa l'agent. " Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer."

-" Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais," se lamenta Jane. " Je ne pourrais vraiment le faire tant que Teresa ne sera pas avec moi."

-" Et elle le sera bientôt," promit l'agent. " Mais vous ne lui serez pas utile si vous tombez de sommeil. Alors allez dormir un peu et on se revoit demain matin."

Jane tourna la tête vers Abbott et acquiesça. Il devait se reposer, même s'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir. Lisbon allait avoir besoin de lui, en forme de préférence. Il prit les lettres sur le bureau, les rangea dans sa poche et partit.

Abbott regarda l'homme s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Jane aimait Lisbon, c'était indéniable. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, l'agent se demandait pourquoi le sort continuait de s'acharner contre eux. Il s'en voulait également de ne pas les aider plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, pas tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de sa source. Il espérait que rien n'arriverait à Lisbon pendant ce temps, sinon il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N2****: alors, vous en pensez quoi? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. J'adore les commentaires, comme vous le savez. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et vous dis à bientôt.**

_Sweety 31/05/14_


End file.
